


Everything she does just turn me on

by raxilia_running



Category: Bleach
Genre: Albino Hollow Ichigo, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Break Up, Casual Sex, Crack Treated Seriously, Developing Relationship, Disfunctional relationship, Explicit Language, F/M, Genderbending, Het, Hurt/Comfort, It will start as happy sex and no feelings, Kon and Hollow Ichigo are a mess I'm deeply sorry, Kon female name is still Kon, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Phone Sex, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Shameless Smut, Slice of Life, Slurs, Smut, Then there will be too many feelings because yes, Trust Issues, Undecided Relationship(s), Unrequited Love, human hollow ichigo name is Shiroten
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-07-03
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:57:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 61,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8307652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: Né lui né tantomeno Kon potevano minimamente immaginarlo ma la reciproca sensazione, che li aveva assaliti fin dal primo istante in cui si erano incontrati – quel sentore forte, una traccia chimica più che un’emozione elaborata con lucidità –, di essere fatti apposta l’uno per l’altra, era stata il sintomo e quasi la premonizione perfetta della frequentazione che avrebbero costruito nei mesi successivi di quella primavera che si presentava carica di promesse, qualcosa che persino la reciproca tentazione a evadere da ogni legame difficilmente sarebbe riuscita a spezzare.Kon Kaizo lavora alla pasticceria "Lo Spruzzo di Panna" e ama il suo lavoro quanto ama fare sesso. Shiroten Kurosaki vive alla giornata, fra passeggiate infinite per la città e affari non legalissimi con amici da non presentare in famiglia. Il loro unico rimpianto è di non essersi incontrati prima ma sono sicuri che insieme sapranno recuperare il tempo perso nel modo più prevedibile possibile.E senza sentimenti di mezzo.O così credono loro.





	1. The trick is to keep breathing

**Author's Note:**

> Parte il ripostaggio di una fic che ho cominciato suppergiù un anno e mezzo fa (Luglio 2011). Quella che vi troverete davanti è una storia partita come raccolta di lemon e trasformatasi in una long a partire dal terzo capitolo, perché la trama ha preso il sopravvento su tutto il resto. Considerate pure questo primo capitolo come un'introduzione a un pairing crack che mi ha preso fino a diventare un mio OTP: la Hichigo/Kon, declinata nella sua versione «universo alternativo + gender bender», con female!Kon più zoccola e adorabilmente ninfomane che mai. Buona lettura!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT 17/10/2016: Questa long-fic (che attualmente è la mia long-fic più lunga che ci sia sul web) ha ormai la bellezza di CINQUE ANNI (è arrivata l'ora di portarla alle elementari, insomma) ed è una long-fic molto sconclusionata, nata sull'onda del "scriviamo dei prompt per kink_pervs" e finita per prendersi uno spazio tutto suo con la stessa prepotenza con cui Hichigo e fem!Kon si infrattano un po' ovunque.  
> C'è tanto del mio vecchio stile, qui dentro, e c'è anche tanta coatteria gratuita perché, diciamocelo, questi due in modern!AU e senza i drammi del canone sono due coattoni ai livelli di Grimmjow con la mutandazza zebrata o peggio. Questa fic ha dei passaggi da far morire di vergogna perché questi due si interfacciano come due buzzurri iper-sessuali, che poi è quello che sono. Penso che un giorno la finirò perché, ecco, qui si è passati dai friends with benefits a qualcosa in più ed è proprio il genere di coppia disfunzionale e sconclusionata di cui amo parlare. Che vi devo dire, sono un'eterna romantica.  
> Non vi chiederò pietà per tutto il novero di zozzerie e parolacce ed espressioni francamente tristanzuole che questi due (soprattutto Shiroten - alias il nome "umano" di Hollow Ichigo) pronunceranno nel corso della storia. Li ho voluti così. Mi divertono così.  
> E questo è quanto, buona lettura~!

 

_Lately I'm not the only one_  
_I say never trust anyone_  
_Always the one who has to drag her down_  
_Maybe you'll get what you want this time around_  
_**(Garbage | The trick is to keep breathing)** _

«E dove sei adesso?».

Una risatina soffocata attraversò l’altoparlante del vecchio cellulare a conchiglia, prima di essere seguita a ruota da una frase pronunciata da una vocina sottile e acuta come quella di una bambina, tremendamente maliziosa e insinuante.

«Sono sul lettone, dove vuoi che sia, amore?».

Shiroten schioccò violentemente la lingua contro il palato, in un rumore secco che sapeva di disappunto, prima di sistemarsi meglio con la schiena contro il cuscino piatto e ruvido alle sue spalle.

«E perché non sulla lavatrice?».

Kon chiocciò l’ennesima risatina contro il ricevitore del cordless nero e accavallò esageratamente le gambe nude, nell’inutile speranza che quell’immagine provocante potesse viaggiare assieme agli impulsi telefonici e materializzarsi di fronte agli occhi del suo compagno, in una sottospecie di ologramma da film di fantascienza.

«Uh uh uh! Amore mio, ma te l’ho detto! Ha già finito il ciclo, se mi chiamavi prima, facevamo giusto in tempo per la centrifuga!».

«Bah! Che cazzo, il bucato lo devi fare la sera tardi, te l’ho sempre detto!».

La sua voce roca squarciò il silenzio appiccicoso della stanzetta modesta in cui alloggiava in quel momento, mentre il ragazzo strappava un pezzettino della carta da parati che pendeva – grigia e logora in più punti – dal muro alle sue spalle.

«Fa’ una cosa: vai in cucina e siediti sul tavolo. E tieni pure la luce accesa e le imposte un poco aperte, così quel vecchio porco impotente del palazzo di fronte vede tutto e gli rode il culo!».

Sghignazzò divertito mentre la ragazza replicava senza il minimo imbarazzo a quella richiesta, saltellando in piedi sulle punte e sgambettando rapida verso la cucina. Shiroten avvertì distintamente il rumore del tavolo che strusciava contro il pavimento quando Kon vi si sedette sopra quasi di schianto, spostandolo appena.

«Amore, mi manchi tantissimo!» tubò sconsolata, arrotolandosi una ciocca dei corti capelli arancioni attorno alle dita della mano libera.

«E a me mancano tantissimo le tue tette, _tesoro_ » ghignò Shiroten, conferendo a quel vezzeggiativo tutta la carica sarcastica e irriverente che poteva metterci, ben sapendo che, come sempre, la sua ragazza non l’avrebbe minimamente calcolata.

«Amore, che cose dolci che mi dici!».

Appunto.

«Sei nuda?».

Shiroten scartavetrò via ogni ulteriore preambolo con quella domanda che mirava semplicemente e chiaramente al motivo per cui aveva deciso di chiamare la ragazza soltanto due giorni prima del suo previsto ritorno a casa.

Si era dovuto allontanare per ben una settimana senza avere alcuna possibilità di poter tornare neanche per la notte. Dopotutto c’era una partita di “roba che scottava” ad attenderlo, lì alla periferia di Osaka, e doveva assolutamente restare sul posto finché non si fosse assicurato che sarebbe finita nelle sue mani e che, soprattutto, gli sbirri non lo sgamassero sul più bello. Sarebbe stata proprio una bella inculatura venire sorpreso mentre se ne stava tranquillamente a letto a scoparsi la sua ragazza come se non ci fosse un domani.

Avrebbe dovuto resistere solo due giorni in più.

Due fottutissimi giorni in più che però gli erano sembrati interminabili. Doveva chiamare Kon, assolutamente, fosse anche per una misera scopata telefonica. Tutto era preferibile a quello stato di assurda tensione che lo attanagliava da una settimana a quella parte. Era bastata già solo la risatina stridula della compagna a mandargli gli ormoni a palla nelle vene. Se si fosse infilato una mano nei boxer in quel preciso istante ci avrebbe messo veramente poco a svuotarsi e liberarsi di quella pressione assurda, sì e no qualche movimento secco della mano mentre la ragazza gli strillava dietro quanto era vuota la casa senza di lui e tutte quelle menate del cazzo lì.

Però gli piaceva immensamente rimandare giusto un altro po’ l’inevitabile conclusione di quella chiamata, torturarsi appena quel tanto da gustarsi meglio la soddisfazione di venire mentre la sua ragazza ansimava per telefono. E poi, dato che stavano giocando, che giocassero fino in fondo, e che cazzo.

«No!» trillò allegra la ragazza, dondolando avanti e indietro le gambe oltre il bordo del tavolo.

«Ho un baby-doll tutto nuovo addosso, comprato giusto ieri per festeggiare il tuo ritorno! Dovresti vederlo! È tutto rosa, di un bel tessuto così trasparente che si vede praticamente tutto! E poi ha dei ricami traforati sulle coppe e sul davanti delle mutandine che non lasciano proprio niente all’immaginazione! Ma la parte più bella è un’altra… Il fiocchetto! Proprio lì, legato in mezzo alle tette che urla “Scioglimi” da tutte le parti…».

«Balle!» ringhiò Shiroten in un lamento di eccitazione frustrata.

Quella ragazza lo avrebbe mandato al manicomio: perché mai si ostinava a buttar soldi appresso a indumenti intimi assurdamente scandalosi, quando sapeva benissimo che non c’era bisogno di tutta quella manfrina per attizzarlo?! Bastava che gli si presentasse davanti senza vestiti – ma anche con i vestiti di tutti i giorni – e lui se la sarebbe sgroppata seduta stante senza tanti complimenti.

In quel momento se la sarebbe sbattuta contro il primo muro disponibile, anche se avesse avuto i bigodini in testa e la crema da notte in faccia con un paio di fette di cetriolo spiaccicate sugli occhi, e quella stronza gli andava addirittura a dire che si era messa tutta in tiro per lui!

Gli era bastato già solo immaginare il seno della compagna – quella curva tonda e piena che conosceva così bene – incorniciato da uno di quei pizzi pacchiani e dai colori squillanti per sentire una distinta scossa in mezzo alle gambe. Faceva male, faceva fottutamente male tutta quell’attesa.

«Ti ho detto di farti trovare nuda, quando tornavo, non con il vestitino buono per il pic-nic della Domenica! Se te lo trovo addosso, mercoledì, giuro che te lo strappo e ti prendo senza neanche darti il tempo di allargare le gambe!».

La risata compiaciuta di Kon, che gli accarezzò un timpano come soltanto le sue mani dal vivo avrebbero potuto fare sulla sua pelle, unita all’immagine nella sua mente pressoché devastante della ragazza che cadeva all’indietro sul materasso e si lasciava spogliare in quella maniera tanto passionale e impaziente – nuda prima ancora che potesse abituarsi completamente a quel dato di fatto – lo portò a far scattare la mano verso il basso, limitandosi però a mantenere la presa sopra il tessuto del pigiama, lì dove un gonfiore appena accennato indicava la presenza di un’eccitazione sempre meno gestibile.

La faccenda si prospettava di rapida ma interessante conclusione…

«Amore, ma io le gambe le ho allargate già!» pigolò Kon, fingendo un’innocenza che assolutamente non possedeva, e si stese all’indietro sul tavolo fino ad avvertirne la superficie fredda e liscia contro la schiena semi-scoperta. Si mangiò un brivido fra le labbra intrappolate in un morso frustrato, mentre stringeva il telefono con una mano e lasciava vagare l’altra lungo la pancia, in un gesto spaventosamente simile a quello che stava compiendo il suo ragazzo in quell’istante.

«Lo sapevo, la solita troia!» sbuffò Shiroten sempre meno padrone di sé, in quello che soltanto la sua ragazza poteva scambiare per un complimento pesante senza offendersi.

«Amore! Però non lo sai che cosa ti farei in questo momento…» ronfò compiaciuta la ragazza, premendo due dita contro la stoffa sottilissima degli slip e cominciando ad accarezzarsi piano, in uno strofinamento che si fece più deciso quando la voce del suo ragazzo si sollevò di nuovo, incitandola a continuare.

«Ma dai, ma non mi dire! Sorprendimi!» tuonò Shiroten, provando a suonare sarcastico ma sentendosi _disperato_ , mentre quasi si ritrovava a pregarla di dargli altri e più concreti stimoli per continuare la conversazione.

«Mmm… Te lo prenderei in bocca. Così, di botto, mi abbasserei fra le tue gambe e te lo prenderei tutto tutto in bocca, senza neanche darti il tempo di aprire le tue, di gambe…».

Maledetta stronza. Quello era un colpo basso, in ogni senso possibile, dal più metaforico al più letterale! Si morse le labbra a sangue pur di non darle la soddisfazione di avvertire anche solo un roco lamento d’approvazione da parte sua, mentre si costringeva a stringere la mano con forza, giusto per assestarsi due strette feroci che lo rendessero nuovamente padrone della situazione.

«… Davvero?» deglutì impercettibilmente, guadagnandosi un sospiro plateale in risposta, segno che la ragazza non se n’era rimasta certo con le mani in mano.

«E io invece ti prenderei lì su quel tavolo e… Pronto?... Porca troia, pronto?!».

Staccò il cellulare dall’orecchio, fissandolo con sguardo stravolto, come se fosse un folletto spuntato all’improvviso da sotto terra e finito per un caso assurdo fra le sue mani.

Era morto. Caput. Batteria esaurita ma così tanto da essersi spento all’istante.

Poco male, avrebbe preso il caricabatterie e…

«Vaffanculo, porca merda!».

Lo lanciò contro il muro che aveva di fronte con la mossa violenta e precisa di un giocatore di baseball. Aveva dimenticato il caricabatterie a casa. Era fottuto! Aveva le palle gonfie come due mongolfiere nelle mutande e una voglia fortissima di spaccare la faccia a qualcuno per quanto merdoso potesse essere il caso certe volte.

Squadrò la stanza in rapide occhiate, appurando che in quel residence da quattro soldi non c’era certamente un lusso simile come il telefono in camera. Abbandonò istantaneamente l’idea di recuperare il guscio grigio metallizzato del cellulare spaccato in due per terra: provare a farlo funzionare sarebbe stato perfettamente inutile e non aveva né la pazienza né il sangue freddo di fare anche solo un tentativo.

Fu la macchia colorata, che attirò la sua attenzione dall’altra parte della strada, quando si affacciò alla finestra che dava sul pianerottolo per imprecare contro tutti i Kami che conosceva, a indicargli l’unica ancora di salvezza rimastagli in quel mare notturno di pura e frustrante disperazione. Sotto la luce mezza fulminata dell’unico lampione di quella strada vuota e spoglia di periferia c’era una… cabina telefonica.

Una di quelle verdi, per le monetine da dieci a cento Yen e lui… Afferrò il portafogli da sopra al comodino e ci frugò dentro brevemente, cavandone fuori una banconota da diecimila tutta stropicciata.

Stramaledizione di tutte le maledizioni, doveva farsela cambiare e subito, anche a costo di buttare quel portiere rincoglionito che custodiva lo stabile giù dal letto a mani nude. Artigliò le chiavi e si precipitò fuori dalla porta, chiudendosela alle spalle di schianto e incespicando giù per le scale senza neanche sfilarsi il pigiama o per lo meno coprirsi alla bell’e meglio.

Non era un indumento normale, di quelli a tinta unita o con fantasie comuni come le righe o i pois. Era un regalo di Kon, quello che lui aveva crudamente ribattezzato “il pigiama dei cazzetti”. Perché la forma e il soggetto del motivo che decorava la stoffa celeste era indubbiamente quella: gli stessi, identici segnacci che si trovavano sui muri della metropolitana o nei cessi pubblici, ritratti più o meno fedeli all’originale a seconda di quanti dettagli “l’ispirato autore” avesse voluto aggiungerci. La ragazza gliel’aveva presentato, accompagnandolo né più né meno con una motivazione che non aveva bisogno di ulteriori spiegazioni: «L’ho visto e ho pensato subito a te!».

Il fatto che una cosa del genere le riportasse immediatamente alla mente il ragazzo lasciava ben intendere attorno a quale preciso particolare ruotasse buona parte del loro rapporto.

«Oi! Apri questa cazzo di guardiola, sbrigati!».

Shiroten cominciò a pestare forte i pugni contro il vetro della guardiola, in quel momento ermeticamente chiuso, battendo con tale rabbia da farlo tremare all’interno della cornice di metallo. Era lì lì per afferrare il primo oggetto contundente che potesse trovarsi davanti e provare a infrangere la vetrinetta che lo separava dalla sua tanto agognata meta, quando finalmente una luce si accese, riportando un barlume di speranza in una serata che peggio di così proprio non sarebbe potuta andare.

«Se non la finisci di fare bordello, chiamo la polizia, amico!» grugnì con la voce impastata di sonno un uomo sulla quarantina, con un paio di corti baffetti neri e degli occhiali da sole abbassati sulla punta del naso persino a quell’ora della notte.

«Chissenefotte della pula! Apri quel fottuto vetro e cambiami questa qua! In monetine da cento, sbrigati! Ho una nonna in Messico che sta tirando le cuoia o la chiamo adesso o perdo tutto il malloppo!» sbraitò il ragazzo con voce rauca, schiaffando la banconota contro la vetrina e indicandola ripetutamente a un tizio che sembrava più scemo che stordito, a suo dire. Quella storia inventata all’ultimo secondo sembrò guadagnargli la sua simpatia o – per lo meno – la sua attenzione, perché il portiere si decise ad afferrare le chiavi e far scorrere il vetro quel tanto da lasciare aperto soltanto uno spiffero.

«Brutto momento per crepare! Non poteva aspettare le dieci del mattino, invece di buttare la gente giù dal letto alle tre di notte? Cos’è, infarto fulminante?» borbottò l’uomo con fare assonnato, ritirando tuttavia la banconota e cominciando a contare il numero equivalente di centesimi che servivano a cambiarla. Non era un uomo particolarmente generoso, Tetsuzaemon Iba, ma la cabina telefonica di fronte al residence, dove lavorava come portiere, faceva la sua fortuna ben più e meglio del suo misero stipendio mensile. Era l’unica nel raggio di chilometri e non ci voleva poi molto a manomettere lo sportellino delle monete per cavarci su qualche extra di tanto in tanto. Se qualcuno voleva usarla, ottimo, non importava che ore fossero, bastava che cacciasse il contante. Vista quanta fretta aveva quel tipo, poteva anche approfittarne per fare la cresta e trattenersi qualche spicciolo…

«No, ha la peste bubbonica e un inizio di rogna! E vedi di non dimenticarti neanche una monetina, che ti vedo tale e quale smanettare da qui!».

Come non detto.

Il portiere scosse la testa e dopo una conta estenuante di quasi tre minuti fu capace di cambiargli il taglio da diecimila Yen con una banconota da cinquemila e ben cinquanta monetine da cento. Shiroten le arraffò tutte, ficcandosi la banconota nella tasca del pigiama e rovesciandosi le monete nel risvolto della maglia, usata a mo’ di sacco, incurante dello sguardo sorpreso dell’uomo, che finalmente aveva individuato la fantasia dell’indumento.

Si diresse a capofitto verso la porta, correndo fuori senza neanche salutare o ringraziare per il favore che gli aveva appena salvato la vita.

Iba si limitò a scuotere il capo e chiudere la vetrinetta per andare a continuare la sua sana e sacrosanta dormita. Di quello che combinava la gente più o meno squilibrata che passava per il residence della Volpe Mascherata gliene fregava punto o poco, l’importante era che non gli portasse la Yakuza fin sotto il parcheggio, che di riparare buchi di pallottole nei muri non aveva affatto voglia.

«Porca puttana!» imprecò il ragazzo al vento, attraversando la larga strada nera che lo separava dal suo presente oggetto dei desideri. La cabina se ne stava lì, i vetri appannati e le giunture in metallo sporcate dalla ruggine e dall’incuria, poco discosta dal cono di luce fioca e giallastra di un vecchio lampione che pareva stare lì lì per tirare le cuoia anche lui e non per la peste.

Shiroten ci si fiondò dentro di schianto, chiudendosi la porta a soffietto alle spalle con un movimento difficoltoso della mano libera, impacciato dall’usura del tempo che aveva irrimediabilmente fatto inceppare i dadi su cui scorrevano le due imposte.

«E dai, cazzo!».

Lasciandosi finalmente la porta alle spalle, chiusa quasi del tutto, si fiondò sull’oggetto color verde menta che sostava alle sue spalle, vecchio ma apparentemente ben tenuto, e afferrò la cornetta con la mano libera, bestemmiando pure divinità casuali pescate da tutte le religioni di cui avesse anche solo lontanamente sentito parlare, nel terrore che si rivelasse improvvisamente non funzionante e lo lasciasse lì, solo nel mezzo del nulla, a gestirsi un’eccitazione che nel corso dei minuti si era fatta addirittura più forte e insistente.

«Sì, vaffanculo!» strepitò dando un pugno secco al telefono, quando avvertì il segnale di libero provenire dalla cornetta nera e traslucida che stringeva fra la spalla e la guancia sinistra, mentre col pugno afferrava una quindicina di monetine dal loro rifugio improvvisato, lasciando andare l’orlo della maglietta e facendo cadere a terra il resto, in un rumore metallico di conio che rimbalzava sulla pedana d’alluminio della cabina.

Cominciò a comporre il numero di casa, pigiando freneticamente sui tasti argentati mentre continuava a infilare una monetina dopo l’altra nella fessura del telefono per allungare indefinitamente il suo credito ed evitare – orrore degli orrori – di veder cadere la linea proprio sul più bello.

«E rispondi, porca put…».

«Pronto?».

La voce sottile di Kon lo raggiunse immediatamente, dopo soltanto uno squillo. Se n’era rimasta sul tavolo fissando il cordless in un’attesa estenuante, a pancia all’aria e con le gambe sollevate verso l’alto, fissando il lampadario di vetro smerigliato blu che spandeva la sua luce fredda per la cucina.

«Porca troia, quel cellulare di merda è andato a farsi fottere e io ho trovato soltanto questa merdosissima cabina del cazzo che si mangia monete come una fottuta idrovora!».

Shiroten ringhiò contro la cornetta e la voce cinguettante che aveva contribuito ad alzargli il livello del testosterone a punte stratosferiche. E aveva detto solo “pronto”, maledizione!

«Amore, mi ero tanto preoccupata! Insomma, ero lì con la mano nelle mutandine quando cade la linea… Ho pensato il peggio! Credevo ti avessero fatto qualcosa, lì, tutto solo in quel brutto residence catt…».

«Sta’ zitta, cazzo! Se mi finisce il credito sono fottuto, pensa a dirmi porcate e le stronzate le lasci per dopo, eh?!».

Non era mai stato un campione di gentilezza ma in quel momento era ancora meno disposto del solito alle mezze misure, soprattutto se Kon continuava a stuzzicarlo imperterrita raccontandogli dove teneva le mani mentre se ne stava sul tavolo della cucina mezza nuda.

«Ma come sei impaziente, amore mio! Lo sai che mi piace quando mi tratti male!» pigolò la ragazza, premendo un pulsante del telefono e poggiandolo a fianco al suo orecchio, mentre riceveva in risposta una risata roca e impaziente.

«Dov’eravamo rimasti prima che quel telefonino del cazzo c’interrompesse?!».

«A me che te lo succhiavo forte forte, amore» soffiò la ragazza, leccandosi le labbra in un gesto evocativo che andò perso contro il soffitto bianco della stanza.

«Esattamente».

Il sibilo di Shiroten si stagliò netto all’interno dell’atmosfera placida della cucina, mentre il ragazzo scavalcava l’elastico dei pantaloni del pigiama con la mano libera e si apprestava a compiere un’opera troppo a lungo rimandata.

«Oh, amore, vorrei tanto essere lì a darti _una bella mano_ » proseguì imperterrita Kon, socchiudendo gli occhi e ben immaginando che in quel momento il compagno stava arrangiandosi con la sua, di mano.

«Scommetto che ce l’hai così duro da farti male… Se potessi, ti darei subito un bel bacino sulla bua… o magari preferisci una leccatina?».

La sua insinuazione le valse un ringhio basso di schietta approvazione, mentre Shiroten cominciava a muovere la mano in una stretta decisa ma lenta, tragicamente lenta, provando a percepire con tutta la precisione di cui era capace la sensazione di quella lingua, che conosceva fin troppo bene, muoversi per tutta la sua lunghezza e lambirlo in una carezza umida e calda, di quelle da strappargli letteralmente il fiato in gola.

Strusciò i polpastrelli con forza, inghiottendo a vuoto e digrignando i denti mentre ricacciava indietro tutto l’istinto di farsi quattrocento chilometri a piedi di corsa fino a casa soltanto per saltarle addosso e piantarla con quella manfrina schifosamente _platonica_.

«La leccatina te la darei io! Ti ficcherei la lingua così in fondo da farti bagnare tutta e farti strillare come la maiala che sei» ghignò rabbioso il ragazzo, stringendo la cornetta con più forza fra la spalla e la guancia mentre si guadagnava un sospiro stridulo della compagna, ritornata a occuparsi anche lei di ciò che la aspettava con tanta impazienza nelle sue mutandine.

Qualcosa lo costrinse però a riportare bruscamente l’attenzione sul luogo in cui si trovava, proprio mentre i fari di un’automobile lo illuminavano in pieno. Deformò la bocca in una smorfia colma di rabbia ma, per sua fortuna, il mezzo superò tranquillamente la cabina senza dar segno di aver fatto caso a lui. Per ogni evenienza, si voltò verso l’angolo destro della cabina, dando completamente le spalle alla strada.

«… Hai messo il vivavoce?» sbottò all’improvviso, rendendosi conto di come l’ansimare della ragazza sembrasse più lontano di prima.

«Amore… lo sai che se non mi tocco una tetta nel frattempo non è lo stesso! Mi mancano le tue mani!».

«Da’ loro una strizzata anche da parte mia» sbuffò compiaciuto Shiroten, ricominciando a muovere la mano con molta più impazienza di prima, ora che finalmente non aveva più una luce del cazzo puntata sulla schiena.

«Mi sono abbassata adesso una coppa del baby-doll…» insinuò Kon in un pigolio contorto, afferrandosi il suddetto seno con tutta la forza che potesse metterci, pur di replicare un tocco che in quel momento non poteva ricevere, prima di cominciare ad accarezzarselo energicamente, torturandosi la punta del capezzolo.

«E cosa stai facendo con l’altra manina?» replicò il ragazzo in un tono pesantemente canzonatorio, lo stesso che avrebbe potuto usare per riprendere una ragazzina disobbediente.

«Sto compensando la mancanza, amore… Però due dita non sono grosse come te…!».

Kon arricciò le dita dei piedi, penetrandosi con un dito e lasciandosi scappare un gemito volutamente più squillante del normale solo per provocare al compagno il medesimo brivido violento che stava provando lei. Strinse appena le cosce, cercando di assecondare quel formicolio insoddisfatto che non le dava tregua, ma non era affatto semplice arrangiarsi da sola quando i ricordi le riportavano alla mente la sensazione di due mani molto meno sottili e molto più indiscrete delle sue che sapevano frugare dentro di lei con una tale foga da rischiare di farla scoppiare per il troppo piacere nel giro di pochissimo.

«Dovrai arrangiarti, _tesoro_ … anche perché, se ora fossi lì… ti scoperei così forte da farti cadere dal tavolo!» si vantò Shiroten, impugnandosi con più forza e accordando il ritmo irregolare delle sue strette al rumore degli ansiti sempre più frequenti della ragazza.

Era un’impresa non da poco dover dominare i suoi, di gemiti, e non soltanto per non dare troppa coscienza alla ragazza del suo indubbio potere su di lui. Era pur sempre in mezzo a una strada vuota alle tre di notte e se fosse passato qualche gran rompicoglioni dell’ultimo minuto…

«Mnh… Amore… ho così tanta voglia di sentirti… dentro… quando vieni?» si lamentò Kon in un gemito frustrato, aggiungendo un secondo dito e aumentando l’intensità delle sue mosse mentre lasciava affondare la mano fino alle nocche.

«Presto ma non… prima di averti fatto strillare… un altro po’…» ringhiò Shiroten con voce alterata, il palmo della mano che strusciava fino a far male contro l’erezione ormai sporca del primo seme precoce. Faceva maledettamente caldo in quella cabina, probabilmente si stavano persino appannando i pannelli di plexiglas – particolare che non gli avrebbe comunque cambiato la vita – e sentiva l’esasperante esigenza di liberarsi, ora e subito, ma quella maledetta era così lenta e…

Un altro paio di fari puntati sulla sua schiena. Dritti e immobili per più di cinque secondi, a differenza della macchina precedente. Ecco, adesso qualcuno sarebbe sceso da quella fottutissima automobile e avrebbe chiesto di telefonare – _proprio adesso e proprio lì_ – e avrebbe visto e notato qualcosa che non andava e se la polizia lo scopriva in quel posto e si metteva nei guai…

«Fermati».

Fu un solo ordine, sussurrato con la voce più roca e innaturalmente tranquilla che potesse assumere, mentre stringeva spasmodicamente la cornetta contro la guancia, imprecando Amaterasu in persona che allontanasse quei fottutissimi scocciatori e lo lasciasse segarsi in pace al telefono con la sua ragazza. Era chiedere troppo, porca miseria?!

Kon per tutta risposta inarcò violentemente la schiena, puntando il capo contro il tavolo e affondando le dita con più decisione fra quegli umori umidi che rendevano ogni suo movimento molto più scivoloso e dolorosamente difficile da fermare.

«Ma, amore…» ansimò facendo trasparire tutta la _grave sofferenza_ del momento, le palpebre socchiuse su una visuale ormai completamente annebbiata e ogni singola cellula del suo corpo in tumulto per un evento tanto atteso che pareva dovesse venire rimandato all’infinito.

«Fermati e tieniti quelle due fottute dita nella passera… intesi?!».

La ragazza replicò con un gemito a dir poco assassino per la stabilità ormonale dell’ormai logorato Shiroten, gemito che racchiudeva bene in sé tutta l’indomabile eccitazione che stava provando e che le riusciva molto complicato tenere a bada. Però le piaceva da matti il modo in cui il compagno si divertiva a torturarla, torcendo ogni suo desiderio e ogni sua sensazione fino all’estremo, fino a rendere persino il più semplice degli atti una fatica da togliere il fiato e ogni forza residua, rifletté strusciando esasperata un tallone contro la superficie liscia del tavolo.

Shiroten avrebbe ricominciato anche subito, fosse stato per lui, peccato che la fottuta macchina non si schiodasse dalle sue spalle. E se non poteva venire lui, allora non doveva venire neanche la sua ragazza, _logico, no_?! Insomma, non poteva continuare a gemere in quella maniera, andarsene a letto felice e soddisfatta mentre lui doveva lasciare la fottuta cornetta a un qualche estraneo di merda che andava a rompergli i coglioni proprio in quel cazzo di momento – alle tre di notte! Ma chi cacchio girava per strada in cerca di una cabina a quell’ora?! – e restarsene a fare l’alzabandiera fino alle cinque del mattino successivo.

Avrebbe ucciso. Avrebbe decapitato quel bastardo e poi gli avrebbe squartato le ruote della macchina e avrebbe dato fuoco a mezzo chilometro di bosco vario lì attorno, perché tutta quell’esaltazione sessuale repressa la doveva pur sfogare in qualche cazzo di modo…

Il suono dell’automobile che si rimetteva in moto e proseguiva liscia al suo fianco, ignorandolo e perdendosi rapidamente nel buio della notte senza luna che lo circondava, fu il rumore più erotico che potesse avvertire dopo l’ansimare di Kon. Oh sì, soddisfacente vedere come un fottuto imprevisto fosse sparito via dalla sua vista senza causare ulteriori danni. Adesso doveva assolutamente chiudere la partita perché se lo sentiva nelle ossa che la sua fortuna, per quella notte, era bella che terminata.

«E ora, passerotta mia…» esclamò con voce quasi stridula, rivolgendole un appellativo che era molto meno romantico di quanto non sembrasse all’apparenza.

«Ficcati un altro dito fra le gambe e scopati pensando intensamente che lì in mezzo ci sia io e ti stia trombando a sangue!».

Gli era quasi sfuggito un lamento su quell’ultima parola ma la ragazza era stata più veloce di lui e aveva accolto la sua richiesta con un «Oh, amore» che avrebbe fatto venire seduta stante persino un impotente cronico, figuriamoci lui nel suo stato. Adesso sì che poteva visualizzarsela tutta davanti agli occhi a contorcersi su quel tavolo come se fosse fra le sue mani e sotto il suo corpo, immaginando di spingersi non contro il palmo della mano ma nel suo ventre umido e spaventosamente caldo che in quell’istante mancava in maniera straziante più di ogni altra cosa al mondo.

I gemiti di Kon crebbero in intensità e frequenza mentre assecondava le spinte feroci delle sue dita, strusciando spasmodicamente la carne tenera delle sue cosce contro la mano. Avrebbe potuto cadere a terra per quanto scomposto entusiasmo ci stava mettendo a inarcare la schiena e premere il capo contro il legno su cui era distesa ma non aveva la lucidità per farci poi molto caso. Era troppo impegnata a darsi piacere nel modo più urgente possibile, sollecitata dalla voce rauca e ormai priva di ogni controllo di Shiroten, che le stava rivolgendo tutta una serie di epiteti che nominavano ogni singolo animale di sesso femminile che potesse trovarsi in una fattoria, fino ad andare a scomodare persino le bestie della lontana savana africana.

A quel punto, chiunque avesse avuto la malaugurata idea di intercettare una telefonata simile non avrebbe colto altro che ansiti, gemiti e imprecazioni da far arrossire uno scaricatore di porto, rumori che si facevano sempre più forti e quasi parossistici col passare dei secondi e con l’avvicinarsi di un orgasmo troppo a lungo cercato e troppo disgraziatamente rimandato.

Shiroten si ritrovò ad aggrapparsi con forza con la mano libera al telefono a gettoni, lasciando sfuggire la presa sulle varie monetine che stringeva in pugno senza troppo curarsene, e inarcò la schiena in un ringhio più soddisfatto e stridulo degli altri, venendosi fra le dita subito dopo aver avvertito lo strillo acuto di Kon, che invocava il suo nome a gran voce come se da quell’atto dipendesse la sua stessa vita. Si appoggiò quasi di schianto con la fronte contro la superficie in plexiglas che aveva di fianco, provando a fermare il tremito violento che lo aveva afferrato alle gambe, i timpani pieni del sottofondo dei suoi respiri concitati mischiati a quelli, altrettanto affannati, della compagna.

Kon aveva almeno la possibilità di restarsene distesa sul tavolo, la mano mollemente abbandonata su un fianco e il corpo preda di una febbre inestinguibile. Era terribilmente insoddisfacente che lì a prenderla con tutta l’irriverenza possibile ci fosse soltanto la voce del suo ragazzo e nient’altro, doveva tornare a casa quanto prima.

«Amore…» ronfò ancora senza fiato, riprendendo il cordless fra le dita e sollevando appena un po’ la testa.

«… la luce nella cucina del vicino si è spenta giusto adesso…».

«Ma davvero? Vecchio porco vizioso, quando torno lo devo salutare per bene!» ghignò Shiroten, provando a mostrare come avesse appena recuperato tutto il suo aplomb, quando un singhiozzo traditore gli salì alle labbra, a dimostrazione che ancora il cuore gli batteva impazzito in petto, minacciando di sfondargli la cassa toracica da un momento all’altro.

Si sfilò la mano dai boxer, strusciando stancamente il palmo contro il plexiglas al suo lato per ripulirsi sommariamente senza troppo curarsi delle tracce che andava lasciando in giro. Per quanto ne sapeva, poteva anche chiudere la telefonata e morta lì, avrebbe continuato il discorso – ma anche no – una volta tornato a casa ma Kon ci tenne particolarmente a fargli presente un evento che le era capitato quel pomeriggio, mentre lui era lontano miglia e miglia in quel di Osaka.

«Lo sai, amore? Oggi pomeriggio è passato a trovarmi qualcuno che conosci bene…».

«Ma chi, quel coglione di mio fratello? Che cazzo vuole ancora?!».

«Ma no, sciocchino…» sorrise fra sé e sé la ragazza e, se Shiroten si fosse trovato davanti a lei in quel momento, avrebbe giurato di vedere un lampo eccessivamente malizioso comparire dietro le ciglia brune che le velavano lo sguardo.

«Grimmjow! È la terza volta che viene a farmi visita questa settimana!».

Il silenzio improvviso che seguì a quelle parole lasciò alla ragazza tutto il tempo di immaginarsi il ghigno di rabbia che stava deformando il volto pallido del compagno, un’espressione di pura e feroce gelosia, che Shiroten si sarebbe affrettato a rettificare, definendolo “semplice fastidio per un cazzone inutile”.

«E tu l’hai fatto entrare, eh?!» grugnì, lanciando occhiate assassine nel buio della notte che lo circondava, avvolgendo la cabina in una morsa stretta di pece e sonnolenza. Adesso sì che se la sarebbe fatta di corsa e a piedi fino a casa ma per compiere un omicidio preterintenzionale da costargli la pena di morte.

«Ma no, amore! Per chi mi hai presa! Mi sono solo fatta aiutare a portare la spesa fin sulla soglia, tutto qui!» trillò Kon, mettendosi a sedere e facendo dondolare stancamente le gambe oltre il bordo del tavolo, mentre riceveva in replica una serie di domande rancorose da parte del suo ragazzo, che la tennero impegnata in una lunga conversazione durante la successiva ora e mezza, libera finalmente di narrare ogni singolo particolare delle sue ultime sette giornate passate in casa senza di lui.

Parecchie monetine dopo, finalmente Shiroten decise che l’ _interrogatorio_ sulle abitudini quotidiane di Kon fosse stato più che sufficiente e riattaccò la cornetta nera dopo aver replicato all’ennesimo «Torna presto, amore, mi manchi tanto!» con uno sbuffo che mascherava uno scocciatissimo «Sì, sì, faccio presto».

Si passò stancamente la mano sinistra sulla faccia, massaggiandosi l’attaccatura del naso con fare stanco. Gli bruciavano gli occhi – già rossi di loro per via dell’albinismo di cui soffriva – ed era stanco morto non solo per il trastullo a cui si era dedicato poco più di un’ora prima. Erano le quattro e mezza del mattino e lui doveva lasciare l’albergo alle dieci. Perfetto. Decisamente perfetto.

Sprecò tuttavia buona parte dei successivi dieci minuti a raccogliere minuziosamente ogni singolo centesimo gli era sfuggito di mano nella concitazione di poco prima, racimolando ben trenta monetine e imprecando duramente contro il telefono che si era fregato anche un resto che non gli apparteneva affatto.

«Oh, cazzo! Questa è l’ultima!» borbottò sollevandosi da terra e raccogliendo l’ultima moneta nella maglia, ripiegata all’occorrenza come se fosse un marsupio, pur di trasportarle tutte in camera.

Lasciò la cabina, riaprendo la porta a soffietto con inusitata violenza al punto da rischiare di scardinarla completamente, per poi attraversare la strada asfaltata di nero correndo come un matto verso la sua camera. Salì le scale a tre a tre, attento a non perdere neanche uno solo di quei centesimi faticosamente tirati su per terra all’odiosa piattaforma in alluminio su cui li aveva lasciati cadere e poi si appoggiò alla porta con la fronte, stanco ma in qualche modo soddisfatto.

Adesso per lo meno gli era passato quell’insopportabile nervosismo e, ormoni acquietati, poteva resistere altri due giorni senza eccessivi problemi. S’infilò la mano in tasca, pregustando già il letto su cui sarebbe collassato all’istante, non appena la sua guancia avesse sfiorato la tela ruvida e secca del pur scomodo cuscino che era rimasto buttato sul materasso alla bell’e meglio.

«Ma porca puttana!».

Suonò un calcio contro la porta, rischiando di fratturarsi un dito del piede e cominciando a bestemmiare istericamente con un pugno rivolto verso il cielo: aveva dimenticato la chiave della stanza sopra il telefono a gettoni. Doveva scendere di nuovo a riprenderla.

Decisamente quella notte era cominciata da schifo e sarebbe finita di merda, pensò rabbiosamente incespicando e quasi cadendo giù dalla rampa di scale mentre raggiungeva nuovamente una cabina telefonica che quella notte era diventata praticamente la sua seconda e scomodissima stanza.


	2. Necessito contatto fisico più che intimo subito

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Secondo capitolo, diretta prosecuzione del precedente. Non c'è molto da dire, è una lemon molto lunga, contando i miei soliti standard e fem!Kon si diverte davvero davvero tanto. Lo so, questi due sono l'apoteosi del trash, è per questo che li amo~ ♥

_Quando il mammifero è ciò che ti resta di me_   
_A corpo libero, in tutto l’istinto che c’è._   
_Solo un mammifero è ciò che ora cerco da te._   
_Vivo compulsivo e senza più gravità._   
_**(Mammifero | Subsonica)** _

«Ah, che palle!».

Le chiavi girate con forza nella toppa fino a grattare metallo contro metallo, i cardini che cigolavano lamentosamente e la porta che quasi sbatteva contro il muro annunciarono il tanto atteso ritorno a casa di Shiroten Kurosaki.

Era prevedibile che non ci fosse nessuna luce accesa o grido festante ad accogliere il suo ritorno a casa, essendo l’una di notte inoltrata. Probabilmente in una situazione normale la sua ragazza si sarebbe fatta davvero trovare in piedi al centro del corridoio, pronta a saltargli al collo e ricoprirlo di baci adoranti ma, su sua esplicita richiesta, se n’era rimasta a letto aspettandolo nella miglior posizione possibile: ovvero nuda e distesa a gambe larghe, pronta a offrirsi alla sua impazienza lacerante.

Ed effettivamente gli ormoni scalpitavano feroci, con l’adrenalina a mille che gli stritolava il cuore come una mano dalle lunghe dita implacabili, premendo atri e ventricoli fino a far schizzare il sangue nelle arterie sotto una pressione insostenibile. Sì, non vedeva l’ora di metterle le mani addosso ma prima… il bagno richiedeva una sua urgentissima visita.

I passi del ragazzo valicarono veloci il corridoio, tonfando a terra all’unisono con la grossa borsa di tela nera e logora che si era portato dietro per il viaggio e che si accasciò disordinatamente sul finto parquet in un tintinnio sottile che indicava la presenza di un certo numero di monete al suo interno.

Fece quella che avrebbe potuto definire senza mezzi termini la più cosmica delle pisciate. Maledetto autobus per Osaka che tremava come uno dei fottuti vibratori a luci intermittenti che Kon collezionava in bella mostra sullo scaffale della camera da letto! E maledetto pure lui, stupido cazzone, che s’era scolato tre birre medie durante il tragitto. Non aveva mai amato così tanto la tazza di ceramica bianca che lo aspettava lì nel bagno, davvero. Si strinse nelle spalle, soddisfatto, e ricordò persino di lavarsi le mani – era uno che non faceva le cose a caso, lui – per poi ritornare sulla strada che lo conduceva al suo primario obiettivo.

Varcò la camera senza provare neanche per un istante a dissimulare i suoi intenti – fosse con una parola gentile o con un gesto che sviasse almeno inizialmente l’attenzione – e stava quasi per fiondarsi sul letto con un balzo netto quando si accorse di qualcosa che non andava.

Kon era effettivamente lì, al centro esatto del materasso, le braccia mollemente abbandonate sopra il capo e le gambe larghe in una posa così equivoca che non si poteva credere neanche per sbaglio che si fosse addormentata per caso a quel modo. Ed era invitante, non c’era alcun dubbio, peccato però che…

«Ma che cazzo… Sei vestita? Ti avevo detto di aspettarmi _nuda_!» sibilò Shiroten scontento, avvicinandosi al letto e poggiandovi le mani sul bordo.

Qualunque altra persona gli avrebbe dato del viziato – quanta gente poteva vantarsi della fortuna di una ragazza che lo aspettava in modo così invitante nel cuore della notte? -, qualcun altro gli avrebbe mollato un ceffone in pieno viso e, nel peggiore dei casi, l’avrebbe mandato a dormire sul pianerottolo ma non la ragazza che si trovava in quella stanza.

Kon si limitò a sollevare le braccia e aprire e chiudere le mani, tendendole verso il volto del ragazzo e un paio d’occhi rossi che la osservavano a metà fra l’indispettito e l’impaziente.

«Sì, amore, ma questo qui dovevi assolutamente vederlo, l’ho comprato apposta per festeggiare il tuo ritorno!».

Shiroten l’occhiata gliela rivolse, effettivamente, notando come il famoso baby-doll di cui la ragazza gli aveva accennato nella conversazione telefonica di due giorni prima fosse effettivamente… provocante. Era di una tonalità di rosa che ben si accordava al colorito della sua pelle, per quanto fosse molto più interessante notare come la lycra sottilissima di cui era fatto assecondasse ed esaltasse le sue forme con una certa precisione. Il ricamo traforato delle coppe e il fiocco che legava i due lembi del baby-doll sottolineavano la curva piena del seno in un modo che sembrava strillare “toccami” da tutte le parti. Per non parlare delle mutandine: che ce le avesse o no avute sarebbe stato lo stesso, tanto, grazie a tutti quei pizzi semi-trasparenti, aveva una visuale perfetta di ciò che vi si celava al di sotto.

«E come facciamo a festeggiare, se tu mi impedisci di scoparti prima di subito, coprendoti peggio di una miko in un fottuto tempio?» replicò Shiroten con un ghigno infastidito, allungando il collo e arrampicandosi con un ginocchio sulle lenzuola azzurre che ricoprivano il materasso.

«Queste qui… non si toccano mica da sole…» insistette, insinuando un dito nel solco che le divideva i seni e limitandosi sadicamente a sfiorarli in punta di polpastrello. Sapeva bene quanto quel gesto potesse frustrare la ragazza, che dopo una settimana e più di lontananza proprio non voleva saperne di altre carezze lievi e quasi platoniche.

Kon si morse un labbro, insoddisfatta, spostando una mano verso il compagno ma, prima di poter afferrare il suo polso, lo vide sfuggirgli e lasciar scivolare le dita più in basso, solleticandole appena la pancia semi-scoperta dallo spacco del baby-doll.

Shiroten ne afferrò un lembo, scostandolo un po’ di più e chinandosi a schioccarle un grosso e umido bacio sull’ombelico, quasi un morso, per quanta voracità ci mise nel compiere quell’operazione.

«Vedi? Niente vestiti e tanto divertimento!» sibilò dispettoso, sollevando la testa e rivolgendo l’occhiata più rossa e carica di _cattivi presagi_ che potesse usare. Lo sguardo castano di Kon seguiva attentamente ogni suo movimento, le labbra schiuse in una risposta che non era ancora il tempo di dare. Di obiezioni assolutamente scherzose avrebbe potuto sollevarne parecchie ma non era per quello scopo che si era comprata un completino intimo nuovo di zecca. Non era tanto l’idea di fare bella figura quella che l’aveva mossa. Shiroten non era mai stato il tipo da apprezzare l’eleganza di una confezione e di essere lodata perché il rosa le stava bene non le importava poi così tanto. Era più stuzzicante l’idea di esasperarlo, perché Shiroten perdeva continuamente le staffe per poco, anche la minima disobbedienza ai suoi capricci era più che sufficiente a provocare effetti collaterali tutt’altro che indesiderati.

Anzi.

Non era il momento di ribattere, era il momento di osservarlo muoversi sopra il suo corpo per capire dove volesse andare a parare la _punizione_ che si apprestava a infliggerle. Shiroten, con molta prevedibilità, si chinò decisamente più in basso, percorrendole in punta di labbra l’orlo delle mutandine lungo l’inguine, fino a scendere più giù, proprio in mezzo alle sue gambe, sfiorando appena le cuciture dell’intimo e avvertendola sussultare in risposta, nel tentativo di spingersi contro la sua bocca.

Si allontanò appena, rivolgendole un sorriso sadico, di quelli così smaglianti da brillare persino nell’oscurità imperante all’interno della stanza e affondò decisamente la mano nella carne morbida della coscia.

«Ah-a, andiamoci piano! Lo vedi che, se ti vesti, poi diventa tutto _più difficile_?» esclamò immensamente divertito, abbassando progressivamente il tono di voce fino a trasformarlo in un sussurro carico di un’ansia a stento dissimulata.

Glieli avrebbe tolti di dosso anche subito, quei maledetti indumenti, voleva strapparglieli e prendersela seduta stante ma a questo punto era stato provocato quindi aveva il dovere morale di reagire nella maniera giusta. E poi sarebbe stato così soddisfacente sentirla strillare a gran voce dopo nove giorni di lontananza!

«Ma, amore… non essere cattivello, io volevo solo farti una sorpresa…» pigolò Kon, fingendosi dispiaciuta, le dita che giocherellavano in maniera evocativa con il nodo del fiocco, senza tuttavia azzardarsi a scioglierlo.

«Oh, guarda, sono così fottutamente contento che ti riempirei di baci, proprio!» la canzonò il ragazzo con un tono di voce per nulla premuroso, premendo le labbra contro il tessuto delle mutandine per la seconda volta, con tale forza da strapparle un singhiozzo impaziente. La acchiappò per i fianchi con una mossa prepotente, impedendole ogni genere di movimento mentre cominciava a strusciare insistentemente la punta del naso in una carezza sottile, che si negava e non si faceva mai del tutto profonda, facendola rabbrividire di pura frustrazione.

Kon cominciò a lamentarsi quasi subito, uno di quei lamenti miagolanti che Shiroten conosceva bene e che lo fomentavano al punto da rischiare di vanificare ogni suo intento sadico nei suoi confronti. Continuò a strusciare tutto il viso contro di lei, inspirando a fondo il suo odore e beandosi di come, fra un bacio e una carezza, la lycra sotto le sue labbra si inumidisse lentamente ma inesorabilmente.

«Ahn… Amore, così però mi fai… male…» pigolò la ragazza, strusciando la testa contro le lenzuola in una mossa estenuata. Il suo ventre era un fascio di nervi che pulsavano dolorosamente, ogni sfregamento, per quanto lieve, contribuiva ad accendere una voglia sempre più forte e più ingestibile del solito. Strinse le lenzuola fra le dita, provando inutilmente a muoversi contro la bocca del ragazzo, ma la presa ferrea la bloccava completamente, impedendole anche la più impercettibile delle mosse. Riuscì a inarcare la schiena, tuttavia, quando lo sentì spalancare le labbra e afferrarle il clitoride in un morso leggero, trattenendo sotto il profilo dei denti anche il tessuto delle mutandine.

La ragazza replicò con uno strillo esageratamente stridulo, di quelli che Shiroten non esitava a definire “da pornostar”, e che su di lui ebbe l’effetto di farlo allontanare subitaneamente, aumentando in maniera esponenziale la frustrazione della compagna sotto le sue dita.

«Vuoi che ti tolga le mutandine?» ghignò, prendendosi bellamente gioco della sua fin troppo evidente _sofferenza_.

«Sì…».

«E se invece di toglierle, te le strappassi, questo bel paio di cosine nuove nuove comprate due giorni fa?!» insistette, infilando la mano sotto l’elastico, proprio all’altezza del fianco, e stringendo la lycra nel pugno fino a stropicciarla.

«Oh… Fallo ma toglile…» si lamentò Kon, sollevando il bacino e spingendosi eloquentemente contro le nocche del suo pugno chiuso, nel tentativo di far comprendere l’urgenza che provava al compagno.

«Per favore…!» miagolò, caricando la sua voce sottile del tono più sottomesso in cui riuscisse a prodursi. Chiunque altro avrebbe trovato a dir poco imbarazzante il modo in cui la ragazza si abbandonava a certe suppliche, lasciva come la più esperta delle puttane, ma non c’era nulla di costruito nel suo atteggiamento. A lei piaceva mostrare quel lato tanto perverso del suo carattere e – cosa non meno importante – a Shiroten piaceva ancora di più, perché lo faceva sentire assurdamente potente avere fra le mani una persona così fottutamente prona a ogni suo ordine e comando, dipendente al punto da lasciarsi lentamente torturare pur di continuare ad assecondarlo.

Gli veniva l’acquolina in bocca dall’anticipazione solo a pensarci e fu con quella fame fra i denti che strinse con più forza il pugno. Il suono secco di tessuto strappato e sfilacciato echeggiò distintamente fra le pareti silenziose della stanza, impregnate soltanto del rumore molto più umido dei loro sospiri impazienti. Subito dopo balenò il sorriso compiaciuto di Kon mentre osservava il ragazzo sfiorarle i fianchi ora scoperti, indugiando lungo la sua coscia, un bacio allusivo dopo l’altro.

«Ma guarda… Non abbiamo neanche cominciato e già sei ridotta così, te? Non va mica bene, Kon, mi togli tutto il divertimento» rilevò sadicamente Shiroten, carezzandola fra le gambe, le dita che si muovevano con circospezione, invischiandosi fra le pieghe di quella carne umida e pulsante.

«Se vieni subito, io cosa mi impegno a fare?» proseguì, affondando appena la punta del medio e ritirandola subito, prima ancora che la ragazza potesse contrarre ogni muscolo possibile e cercare di accogliere un’intrusione che si faceva di secondo in secondo sempre più desiderata.

«Amore… ma se continui così… io muoio prima di venire!» pigolò Kon affannata, inarcando la schiena mentre i polpastrelli del ragazzo si prendevano lentamente gioco di ogni sua capacità di opporre resistenza. E perché avrebbe dovuto, tanto per cominciare? Quando il compagno prendeva a toccarla a quel modo tanto insistente, l’unica azione che riusciva a comandare coerentemente al suo corpo era quella di assecondarlo, in tutto e per tutto.

«Mnh… mnh… Secondo me possiamo farti bagnare ancora un altro po’, invece…».

Si abbassò fra le sue gambe senza ulteriormente aspettare una qualsiasi risposta dalla ragazza, foss’anche l’ennesimo dei suoi pigolii sovraeccitati, infiammandola in un contatto tanto umido quanto improvviso. Kon impazziva letteralmente a quel genere di sollecitazioni, perché era un vero e proprio bacio quello che le assestava, profondo e vorace, con quella lingua che si ficcava decisa fra le pareti contratte del suo ventre, mandando in cenere ogni singola terminazione nervosa in uno sfrigolio che le faceva vedere le stelle, dietro le palpebre serrate fino allo spasimo.

Non poté fare altro che sollevare la mano e affondare tutte e cinque le dita fra le ciocche ispide di capelli bianchi, accarezzandogli il capo mentre Shiroten la lasciava muoversi convulsamente contro la sua bocca, quasi impalandosi su quella lingua che la torturava così bene. Se la stava mangiando un morso dopo l’altro e, dopo nove giorni di lontananza, Kon doveva ammettere che tutta la forza per resistere non ce l’aveva affatto. Ogni lappata più profonda e più insistente era l’ennesimo colpo alla sua sanità mentale e poi c’erano i suoi versi, quei mugolii provocatori che si confondevano ai suoni umidi che produceva, neanche stesse gustandosi una tavoletta del suo cioccolato preferito.

Venne in un’esclamazione stridula fra le sue labbra, la schiena inarcata all’inverosimile e le unghie quasi conficcate nella sua nuca pur di assecondare lo spasmo di piacere che la scosse tutta, dalla testa alle dita arricciate dei piedi.

«Amo--- re…» esclamò in un sibilo senza fiato, il seno prosperoso che si alzava e si abbassava rapidamente e la lycra del babydoll letteralmente incollata alla sua pelle. Shiroten se ne stava in ginocchio fra le sue gambe, leccandosi le labbra mentre la squadrava dalla testa ai piedi, in una serie di sguardi meditabondi sulla posizione migliore da cui prendere la ragazza per festeggiare il sospirato rientro a casa.

Era meglio che trovarsi davanti alla vetrina della pasticceria in cui Kon lavorava e altrettanto disperante. Tutta quelle _roba buona_ apparecchiata solo per lui e non sapeva neanche da dove cominciare: gli sembrava di fare un torto a tutto il resto. Alla fine però ogni dubbio svanì di fronte all’idea che gli era appena balenata in mente.

Afferrò la compagna per i fianchi, strappandole un sospiro di anticipazione, e la voltò bruscamente sul materasso senza che gli opponesse alcun genere di resistenza, anzi. Kon si limitò a sollevarsi appena sui gomiti, allargando le gambe e inarcando la schiena quel tanto da mostrarsi ancora più appetibile e sottomessa, gesto che contribuì a esasperare la già inesistente pazienza del compagno. Avvertì il rumore netto di una zip che veniva abbassata con uno strattone violento nonché il tintinnare di una cintura e poi, rapidi, i palmi del ragazzo che scivolavano lungo i suoi fianchi, scoprendole la schiena.

«Ahn!».

Il primo affondo arrivò inaspettato e doloroso ma Kon lo accolse con un lamento soddisfatto, gettando la testa all’indietro, felice di poter finalmente subire quell’intrusione che colmava ogni vuoto e ogni desiderio miagolato fino a pochi istanti prima. Shiroten non le diede il tempo di sillabare altro, non si diede neanche il tempo di sfilarsi la maglietta o calarsi completamente i pantaloni, cominciò semplicemente a spingere, riversando fra le sue gambe tutta l’ansia e l’impazienza che aveva accumulato fino a quell’istante. E poi Kon era così calda e maledettamente umida e accogliente che scivolare in quel canale tanto stretto era una tentazione da seguire tutta, ci si dannava a muoversi dentro di lei. Si aggiustò meglio, una spinta rude dopo l’altra, mentre le sue mani prendevano a vagare lungo il corpo della compagna.

Non c’erano parole in quei momenti, la pazienza di Shiroten aveva dei limiti che Kon conosceva bene e oltre i quali non c’era più da giocare ma soltanto da fare sesso, finché tutta la pressione che aveva addosso venisse sfogata nella maniera più piacevole possibile. Le sue labbra, dopotutto, erano lì che scivolavano fra capo e collo, inchiodandosi a una scapola e scoprendo piano il rilievo dei denti, per liberarsi in un morso da far sanguinare la pelle e provocare la pelle d’oca.

Kon rispose con un lamento particolarmente acuto, che si trasformò in un’ansimare contorto quando una mano del ragazzo strinse forte il suo seno destro, palpandolo con rabbiosa insoddisfazione nel momento in cui avvertì la fastidiosa stoffa della lycra che lo copriva. Un altro strappo secco e una spallina che pendeva monca oltre il braccio furono il segno che aveva appena devastato un altro pezzo del babydoll, arrivando finalmente a scoprirle una parte del petto, di cui s’impossessò prima di subito, affondando tutte e cinque le dita in quell’appendice carnosa che avrebbe voluto continuare a manipolare fino a consumarsi persino i palmi.

L’altra mano scese più in basso, premendosi contro il ventre della ragazza per dirigere meglio il senso dei suoi affondi, rapidi e secchi. Il respiro bollente e affannato di Shiroten contro la pelle scoperta del suo collo e il ringhio basso che emise assestandole una spinta più forte delle altre dimostravano perfettamente a che livello di esasperata eccitazione stesse arrivando, troppo sollecitato da quel corpo tanto accogliente che tornava a riscaldarlo dopo più di una settimana di separazione.

Kon si limitò ad assecondare le sue mosse sempre più convulse, accompagnando ogni affondo con una serie di gemiti alti e supplicanti che non facevano che fomentare sempre di più il compagno, in un circolo vizioso che rendeva prossima l’ormai inevitabile conclusione. Tutto il suo corpo era ormai un formicolio incessante, un solleticare particolarmente piacevole lì dove l’erezione del ragazzo strusciava con forza contro la sua carne, spingendola a chiedere ancora e di più da quell’amplesso che sembrava già troppo breve senza essere neppure terminato.

«Cazzo… sì…» mugugnò Shiroten, svuotandosi con rabbia, così piacevolmente soffocato fra le pareti contratte del ventre della ragazza da assestarle ancora due spinte stanche e soddisfatte prima di decidere di chetarsi, crollando senza alcuna premura contro la sua schiena. Kon, sotto di lui, parve apprezzare quell’impatto rude e pesante e si puntellò con un tremito sui gomiti, senza stendersi completamente contro il materasso. Doveva prima riprendere fiato e soprattutto riprendersi da quell’approccio tanto impetuoso. Shiroten non le aveva dato neanche il tempo di recuperare un minimo di lucidità dopo il primo, violento orgasmo che le aveva provocato che subito si era lanciato su di lei. Adorava quel suo modo di fare così sbrigativo, non poneva nessun freno e nessun limite alla sua voglia, ma certe volte persino lei aveva dei momenti di smarrimento.

«No, amore… Non uscire…» si lamentò tuttavia, strusciando i palmi delle mani contro le lenzuola mentre ingoiava un brivido d’impotenza.

«Tu… lascia la porta… aperta… che rientro… subito!» ansimò in un ghigno Shiroten, sfilandosi – pur con una certa riluttanza – dal suo corpo e crollando in ginocchio sul materasso.

Se ne restò a riprendere fiato, le spalle inclinate in avanti e lo sguardo rosso e concentrato a distinguere nel buio le forme generose della ragazza, soffermandosi con un certo compiacimento sul modo in cui il suo seme colava lungo l’interno della coscia, particolare che rendeva ancora più oscena la visione davanti ai suoi occhi. L’avrebbe riempita di morsi seduta stante, soprattutto se continuava a strusciarsi in maniera tanto languida contro le lenzuola.

Si sfilò la maglietta con gesti nervosi e scocciati, lanciandola per terra senza troppi complimenti, per poi sbarazzarsi dei pantaloni con altrettanta rabbia, indispettito dalla presenza di indumenti che avrebbero dovuto fargli il piacere di sloggiare da soli invece che stare continuamente in mezzo, ma sempre tenendo lo sguardo ostinatamente fisso sulle natiche della ragazza.

Il rumore di tessuto smosso venne quasi subito riconosciuto da Kon, che attese ancora qualche secondo prima di voltarsi, mostrando al ragazzo la vista del suo corpo seminudo: aveva un seno scoperto lì, dove la spallina del babydoll era stata strappata, che pareva un’istigazione a finire l’opera, come se si trattasse di scartare un pacco per metà già aperto.

E fu con lo sguardo di un bambino davanti all’albero di Natale ingombro di regali che Shiroten si chinò sulla ragazza, che gli tendeva le braccia per accoglierlo con eccessiva amorevolezza contro il suo petto. Kon gli andò incontro, tuttavia, sollevandosi appena e allacciando le dita attorno alla sua nuca mentre guidava il suo viso contro la propria bocca. Sapeva benissimo qual era l’obiettivo primario del compagno ma era più di una settimana che non si vedevano e, dopo aver passato i minuti precedenti a fare l’amore a quel modo, pensava che un bacio non ci sarebbe stato poi così male prima di proseguire.

In effetti Shiroten si piegò con una certa riluttanza alla tacita richiesta ma fu lo spazio breve di un istante quello che intercorse fra il disappunto e le labbra pallide che spalancavano quelle della ragazza, lasciando scivolare nella sua bocca una lingua che prese a lambirla come aveva fatto alcuni momenti prima, giusto poco più in basso. Kon mugolò contenta, schiacciandosi completamente contro il suo corpo, e si lasciò andare all’indietro sul materasso, prima di aprire le gambe quel tanto affinché il ragazzo si sistemasse comodamente contro di lei.

Lo sentì strusciarsi piano fra le sue cosce e poi serrarle la vita in un abbraccio possessivo, quasi ad assicurarsi che anche dopo un’assenza così lunga restasse sempre e soltanto sua, mentre le dita della ragazza prendevano ad accarezzargli la schiena, contandogli una vertebra dopo l’altra.

Shiroten si staccò alla fine in un rumore umido di labbra bruscamente allontanate, insinuando la testa più in basso, ricoprendo di baci il collo e l’incavo della spalla, attardandosi solo qualche secondo poco al di sotto della clavicola fino a raggiungere la meta tanto ambita.

«E cosa dovrei farci con questo, ora? Scioglierlo?!» sibilò indignato, come se stesse pronunciando una domanda perfettamente retorica, lo sguardo fisso sul fiocco che ancora legava le due parti del babydoll.

«Se vuoi, amore mio…» pigolò accondiscendente Kon, prendendo ad accarezzargli piano le guance e sorridendo del suo ghigno imbronciato, così infantile da riuscire a instillarle in petto un’istintiva tenerezza.

«E invece te lo strappo!» replicò il ragazzo, sollevandosi appena sulle ginocchia e allontanandosi quel tanto da riuscire ad afferrare le due estremità del nodo e tirarle con forza, fino a squarciare definitivamente il povero indumento e lasciarlo penzolare miseramente lungo i fianchi della compagna.

«Eccole qui…» fu il sibilo raggiante, che fendette l’aria come un fulmine in piena notte, mentre l’albino tuffava tutta la faccia fra i due seni pieni, prendendo a sfregarci contro il naso e le guance come se si trattassero di un morbido cuscino. Kon ridacchiò divertita, una risatina sottile che accarezzò i timpani del ragazzo così come facevano le sue dita, giocherellando con le ciocche bianche e umide di sudore.

«Come stanno le _mie ragazze_?» esclamò con l’aria felice dell’uomo che aveva appena scovato un paradiso in Terra, affondando tutti e dieci i polpastrelli nel petto della compagna e strappandole un sibilo falsamente scandalizzato.

«Cos’hanno fatto mentre io non c’ero?» proseguì imperterrito, parlando a quelle due appendici carnose come se si trattasse di due esseri dotati di volontà propria.

«Gli sei mancato tanto, amore, non vedevano l’ora che tu tornassi!» miagolò la compagna, mentre le labbra del ragazzo prendevano a ricoprirle la pelle di una serie di baci voraci e adoranti. Shiroten si mise di buzzo buono a esternare tutto il suo entusiasmo verso quelle “amiche ritrovate” e spalancò la bocca, percorrendo in circoli pigri e ampi ogni singolo centimetro di quel seno tanto adorato che si ritrovava davanti. Si lasciò dietro una scia umida e luccicante di saliva nonché un buon numero di sospiri arrotolati attorno alla lingua di Kon e schioccati dolorosamente nell’atmosfera tiepida della camera. Giocava piano con la pelle liscia e calda sotto le sue labbra, le faceva venire la pelle d’oca, negandole dispettosamente ogni soddisfazione non appena si avvicinava un po’ di più al contorno scuro delle sue aureole. E poi cominciò a riempirla di morsi. Piccoli, leggeri ma spaventosamente voraci, marchi rossastri che non sarebbero andati via facilmente, neanche a ricoprirli di quintali di quelle creme idratanti di cui la ragazza amava tanto fare uso.

Afferrò finalmente un capezzolo fra i denti, prendendo a succhiarlo piano, allo stesso modo di un bimbo affamato, e Kon inarcò la schiena, andando incontro alla sua bocca e ai suoi denti taglienti e spingendosi il suo viso contro il petto in un muto invito a continuare. Una delle mani del ragazzo era saldamente artigliata al seno sinistro e lo manipolava con accanita testardaggine, sfregando i polpastrelli come se avesse voluto consumarle persino la pelle. Spiccavano assurdamente quelle falangi bianche nel buio, affondate com’erano nella sua pelle rosea, e spiccarono ancor di più quando afferrarono le sue natiche sudate, sollevandole dal materasso mentre Shiroten prendeva a strusciarsi con più insistenza.

Kon sospirò estenuata quando sentì la punta della sua mezza erezione premere contro l’interno della coscia, avvertendola di quanto fosse nuovamente eccitato il ragazzo. Era a dir poco instancabile ma lei era così maledettamente affamata da non lamentarsi affatto di quel particolare.

«Amore… perché non vieni a farmi compagnia…? Mi sento così… vuota…» lo invitò con la voce logorata dall’impazienza, stringendolo piano fra le cosce e sfregandole appena. Lo sentì reagire in un ghigno fomentato, assestandole un morso vorace al seno e spingendosi con ancora più forza contro la sua pelle nuda.

«Ma come siamo esigenti stanotte… Come se non lo sapessi che hai passato gli ultimi tre giorni a _consolarti_ …» sibilò Shiroten contro il suo collo, tentando troppo tardi di nascondere una netta nota di fastidio nella sua voce, il capo che accennava all’indietro in direzione di uno scaffale addossato al muro dirimpetto al letto.

«Ma non sono la stessa cosa, amore mio!» si scusò Kon, le mani strette sulle spalle larghe e candide del ragazzo. Le sue iridi castane si accesero di una luce particolarmente divertita quando il compagno le indirizzò una delle sue solite domande morbosamente interessate al modo in cui trascorresse il suo tempo libero in sua assenza.

«Non dire cazzate! Dillo che ti sei divertita come la porca che sei!».

«Solo perché pensavo a tutte le cose carine che mi avresti fatto quando saresti tornato a casa, amore!» lo accontentò la ragazza, solleticandogli piano il collo una carezza dopo l’altra, fino a fargli sollevare la testa e lambirgli un labbro in una serie di baci accennati che avevano l’unico scopo di ridurre la sua già inesistente pazienza allo zero assoluto.

«Sì… col cazzo!» ghignò Shiroten, in una risposta che avrebbe potuto tanto essere un’imprecazione quanto una volgarissima replica alle sue parole, prima di afferrarle le ginocchia e aprirle le gambe di malagrazia, insinuandosi fra le sue cosce in una spinta secca ma decisamente meno impulsiva delle precedenti.

«Uhm…».

Shiroten inarcò la schiena, gettando la testa all’indietro e fermandosi a godersi la sensazione di quel ventre caldissimo che sembrava non averne mai abbastanza, della sua presenza. Kon approfittò di quella sosta insperata per allacciare le gambe attorno ai suoi fianchi, premendo i talloni contro le sue natiche per lasciarlo affondare completamente dentro di sé.

«Amore…» lo richiamò in un soffio contro il suo orecchio, perplessa da quell’inazione prolungata che non faceva che rendere la situazione frustrante in maniera estremamente piacevole.

«Che c’è, Kon? Hai fretta?» replicò sadicamente il ragazzo, chinandosi sul suo collo e assestandole un altro morso, divertito dal modo in cui la compagna si agitava contro di lui, fomentata dalle sue continue provocazioni.

«No… ho solo… tanta voglia… amore…» ammise candidamente la ragazza, accarezzandogli la schiena con i palmi delle mani bene aperti mentre reprimeva un brivido feroce che le attraversava il corpo dalla base della nuca fino al ventre.

«E se io avessi voglia di _fare piano_?» la incalzò Shiroten, assestandole una prima, profonda spinta e costringendola a inarcare la schiena per andargli incontro. Si fermò immediatamente, tuttavia, strappando un singulto esasperato dalle labbra schiuse della compagna. Sollevò il capo e le indirizzò un ghigno feroce prima di proseguire con un ulteriore affondo, altrettanto lento, e si godette la smorfia impaziente che le deformò i tratti del viso, subito seguita da un vero e proprio lamento a gran voce.

«Sei cattivo… amore…» bisbigliò con un tono tutt’altro che adirato, premendo il seno contro il suo petto e cominciando a strusciarsi contro di lui.

«E tu sei una gran porca, _passerotta_ » la prese in giro il ragazzo, affondando le unghie nella pelle della sua schiena e lasciandoci dieci lunghe strie rosse da strappare più di un gemito alle labbra di Kon e tutt’altro che di dolore.

Cominciò a muoversi, finalmente, a un ritmo lento e particolarmente estenuante al punto da costringere la compagna, premuta fra il suo corpo e il materasso, a replicare alle sue spinte andandogli incontro e cercando di intrappolare dentro di sé ogni goccia di piacere possibile, tormentata da una serie di contrazioni che si facevano di secondo in secondo più forti ma Shiroten non sembrava avere alcuna intenzione di smettere tanto presto.

Ora che finalmente aveva smaltito il senso d’urgenza e la pressione assurda che gli gravava addosso in maniera insopportabile, voleva goderselo tutto quell’amplesso, sentire ogni centimetro disponibile di quella carne umida stretta contro la sua erezione e percepire ogni più minimo sussulto del corpo di Kon, così spaventosamente malleabile da muoversi contro di lui come se fosse fatta di cera.

Morbida, calda e sudata si lasciava prendere e manipolare come fosse una bambola ma incredibilmente più viva e vivace… I rumori che aveva preso a fare, con la bocca premuta forte contro il suo orecchio, erano la miglior musica possibile, scandivano la cadenza violenta e regolare dei suoi affondi e lo facevano sentire davvero a casa. Soprattutto ora che si era completamente sbarazzato di quello stupido indumento, poteva divertirsi appieno con il suo corpo nudo e apprezzare minutamente le gioie dell’essersi lasciato alle spalle l’ennesimo lavoro sporco.

«Ahn…».

La ragazza sembrava essere del suo stesso, entusiastico avviso, almeno a giudicare dal modo in cui fece scendere le labbra lungo la sua mascella, catturandogli le labbra sottili e candide in un bacio che era l’esatta replica dei movimenti che stavano compiendo più in basso, con quella lingua che le si ficcava fra i denti, irruenta, lambendola e penetrandole la bocca fin quasi a soffocarla. Eppure, persino in una situazione del genere Kon aveva la capacità di continuare a scandire fuori dalla gola ogni sorta di gemito osceno e incoraggiante e il lato più sorprendente della cosa era l’assoluta mancanza d’ipocrisia nelle sue manifestazioni d’affetto.

La ragazza non aveva alcun tipo di freno né morale né materiale nell’esternare tutto il benessere che provava in sua compagnia, specialmente in quei momenti lì, quando Shiroten le si incastrava dentro con tale foga e tale profondità da farle sperare di confondersi completamente con lui, in un impulso morboso che richiedeva la sua presenza costante, pena l’astinenza più lacerante che si potesse immaginare.

Fu nel momento in cui Kon si ritrovò a contrarre ogni singolo muscolo che potesse comandare attorno al corpo del ragazzo, facendosi travolgere dal brivido più devastante che la attraversò tutta, da capo a piedi, che Shiroten comprese di essere arrivato anche lui al limite. Era tutto troppo stretto, troppo caldo e maledettamente disturbante per mantenere ancora un solo barlume di lucidità. Si lasciò andare alle ultime spinte, affondando con tutta l’energia che gli scorreva nelle vene e con un morso da far sanguinare la pelle sulle labbra di Kon, che gli aveva dedicato qualche istante prima il suo gemito più stridulo.

«Ah… che gran scopata…» ringhiò Shiroten sollevato, afferrando le lenzuola sotto di lui e strusciandosi contro la compagna, nel tentativo di catturare quel po’ di calore che ancora restava fra loro.

«Mmm… Amore, sei stato bravo… come sempre…» singhiozzò Kon senza fiato, spingendosi guancia contro guancia al viso del ragazzo, che le dedicò il suo ghigno più compiaciuto prima di recuperare abbastanza sangue freddo per sollevarsi e sfilarsi da lei, ricadendo pesantemente sul materasso.

«Ah… cazzo… adesso ci vuole una sigaretta…» sbuffò scocciato, ricordandosi che il pacchetto si trovava nella tasca dei suoi jeans, poco tempo prima lanciati con noncuranza sul pavimento. Fece per sollevarsi e dirigersi verso il bordo del letto ma Kon lo prevenne, mettendosi a sedere con un brio insospettabile in una persona che aveva appena subito tre orgasmi di seguito.

Forse Kon era un’aliena – si chiedeva certe volte Shiroten – o forse era semplicemente troppo _porca_ per riuscire a spegnere quella caterva di impulsi devastanti che le battevano in petto.

«Faccio io, amore!» esclamò ancora un po’ affannata, gattonando verso i piedi del letto e chinandosi verso il basso per frugare nei pantaloni, mentre Shiroten dalla sua posizione si godeva allegramente il panorama del suo sedere che ondeggiava nell’atmosfera buia della stanza.

«Eccole!».

Alla replica trionfante di Kon, il ragazzo decise di rispondere con un ringraziamento poco ortodosso, sporgendosi in avanti e assestandole un sonoro schiaffo su una natica, e ottenne in cambio una risatina falsamente scandalizzata e il sorriso della compagna, che si voltava verso di lui e gli porgeva il pacchetto di sigarette.

«Amore, sei sempre il solito birichino!» sospirò divertita, stendendosi al suo fianco e osservandolo accendersi una delle suddette sigarette con l’aria noncurante del perfetto conquistatore di popoli.

«Eh, capita!» replicò il compagno, aspirando voluttuosamente una boccata dopo l’altra tutto il fumo che i suoi polmoni potessero contenere, mentre lasciava che la ragazza si insinuasse sotto il suo braccio libero, abbracciandosi alla sua vita e appoggiandogli la testa sul petto.

«Umpf! Te l’avevo detto che te l’avrei strappato di dosso, se te lo mettevi» esclamò Shiroten all’improvviso, rigirandosi fra le dita un lembo del babydoll ormai strappato in più pezzi e penzolante dai fianchi della ragazza, che neanche si premurava di sfilarselo.

«Lo so, amore mio, lo so!» annuì Kon condiscendente, disegnando invisibili circoletti sulla sua spalla con la punta del dito indice.

«Perché tu sei tanto cattivo!».

E, a smentire quelle parole che avrebbero dovuto suonare da rimprovero, ci pensarono le sue labbra, che si impressero in un bacio appena accennato contro il mento del ragazzo.

Shiroten si limitò a sogghignare, sbuffando il fumo verso l’alto in una nuvoletta grigia che si disperse contro il soffitto della stanza. Persino la sua tirchieria si scontrava contro la constatazione che gli andava anche bene che la ragazza buttasse via i suoi soldi al solo scopo di mettersi in ghingheri per mandarlo fuori di testa. Il denaro speso per concludere la serata con una sana scopata non era mai denaro sprecato e con quel pensiero, degno di un bigliettino da biscotto della fortuna, Shiroten poteva anche spegnersi la sigaretta ormai consumata e sprofondare in una dormita infinita, che riteneva più che meritata dopo quell’ _ingrata fatica_.


	3. I was made for loving you baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terzo capitolo. Qui comincia la trama vera e propria, con una marcia indietro temporale rispetto agli eventi narrati nei due capitoli precedenti. Di come Hichigo e fem!Kon si incontrarono e galeotta fu la discoteca. Buona lettura!

_Tonight I wanna give it all to you_   
_In the darkness_   
_There's so much I wanna do_   
_And tonight I wanna lay it at your feet_   
_'Cause girl, I was made for you_   
_And girl, you were made for me_

I Lunedì Mattina potevano essere tranquillamente catalogati da un buon ottanta per cento della popolazione come l’ottava piaga d’Egitto, persino più devastante delle locuste e più terrorizzante del Nilo insanguinato. Shiroten Kurosaki non faceva eccezione a quella regola e il suo umor nero era ulteriormente fomentato dal solo splendente che batteva sulla sua testa e che non poteva essere da lui classificato sotto altra voce che quella di “sciagura”.

Si calcò il cappellino da baseball nero e rosso sulla testa, lasciando che alcune ciocche di ispidi capelli bianchi sfuggissero sparate in qualsiasi direzione possibile, e imprecò fra sé e sé nella speranza che una tempesta improvvisa rannuvolasse tutto e lo sottraesse alle carezze indesiderate di quell’insopportabile palla di fuoco.

Essere un albino non era poi quella gran disgrazia, come tanta gente erroneamente riteneva. Era però altrettanto vero che rendeva la vita quotidiana complicata anche nell’azione più semplice di tutte: uscire da casa. Non c’era modo di andarsene in giro, se non coperto fino alle orecchie, e l’idea di avere una debolezza tanto manifesta, quanto l’impossibilità di restare esposto alla luce solare per troppo tempo, lo faceva incazzare come pochi altri contrattempi nella sua giovane vita di ventenne.

Certo, lui era _così figo_ da aver trasformato la necessità di girare imbacuccato come un beduino in uno stile di vita: i giubbini neri da motociclista, i cappellini sempre diversi e gli occhiali da sole perennemente sul naso erano il suo marchio di fabbrica, qualcosa che lo rendeva ancora più inconfondibile in mezzo alla folla; la sensazione di essere e mostrarsi diverso era per lui fonte di notevole orgoglio.

L’apparizione della vetrina di una pasticceria ricolma di dolci fu simile a quella di un miraggio nel deserto: inaspettata e bella, troppo bella per essere vera. Shiroten le lanciò un’occhiata più attenta e non poté ignorare la presenza di un enorme vassoio di cioccolatini, di ogni forma e dalle sfumature di colore variabili, da quelle più chiare del cioccolato bianco a quelle scurissime del cioccolato fondente. Ci si fiondò contro, appiccicando le dita al vetro incurante di macchiarlo, e restò a fissarli per qualche secondo. Che il cioccolato fosse una delle due uniche cose al mondo capace di fargli seriamente perdere la testa era un fatto ben noto a quel cretino di suo fratello, che su quell’insana passione concordava seguendo l’abusato cliché dei fratelli gemelli dai gusti pressoché identici. Tuttavia quel parterre di dolcetti ricoperti di glassa, diavoletti di zucchero e filanti decorazioni al caramello, avrebbe provocato una crisi persino al più resistente dei diabetici.

La mezza idea di fregarsene di ogni impegno, che l’aveva portato in quella parte della città, e fiondarsi all’interno del negozio, gli attraversò la mente ma subito dopo il suo sguardo fu catturato da qualcos’altro, che comparve dall’altra parte della vetrina appena oscurato dal riflesso di quel sole onnipresente che vi batteva prepotentemente sopra.

No, non si riferiva alla guantiera recante un mare di bignè panna e cioccolato disposti in forma piramidale, per quanto si trattasse dell’ennesimo capolavoro. Erano piuttosto i due _bignè_ poco più sopra ad attirare prepotentemente la sua attenzione. Due splendide tette, non c’era che dire, esiguamente incorniciate da una camicetta bianca generosamente aperta per non lasciare neanche un solo centimetro di pelle coperto, per non parlare del grembiule calato ad arte il più in basso possibile.

Peccato che il suo cellulare fosse un vecchio scassone dell’epoca preistorica, altrimenti avrebbe fatto loro una foto da salvare immediatamente come sfondo. Purtroppo per lui quelle due benedizioni del cielo scomparvero rapidamente alla vista, il tempo che un paio di mani curate arrangiasse nuovamente la disposizione dei dolci in vetrina.

Fu a quel punto che ogni titubanza andò bellamente a farsi benedire. Shiroten si slanciò letteralmente verso l’entrata del locale, andandoci quasi a sbattere contro prima di accorgersi che la porta non andava spinta ma tirata. Dopo averle indirizzato la consueta caterva di imprecazioni iperboliche, riuscì finalmente a metter piede sul pavimento traslucido di mogano del negozio. Non si curò affatto delle suppellettili e del bancone in legno, né della carta da parati a fiori che indicava lo stile chiaramente occidentale della pasticceria.

Tutti quei particolari svanirono, come una nebbia grigiastra, fuori dal suo campo visivo mentre le sue iridi rosse si appuntavano da dietro lo specchio degli occhiali scuri sulla figura indaffarata dietro il suddetto bancone e, soprattutto, sul suo busto.

Sì, erano proprio le tette che aveva visto poco prima in vetrina…

«Ma che carino che sei! Sembri ricoperto di zucchero filato!».

Solo quando quella voce sottile e pigolante gli raggiunse i timpani, Shiroten si decise a sollevare lo sguardo e ricordarsi che la padrona di quel seno di tutto rispetto aveva un volto e un’identità oltre che un corpo. La seconda cosa a colpirlo fu la criniera di sgargianti capelli arancioni della ragazza, colore che prima di quel momento aveva visto solo in testa a suo fratello, che scendevano in ciocche ispide e spettinate ad arte fin sulla nuca, poco sopra le spalle.

«Vuoi provare a darmi una leccatina per vedere se viene via, bambola?» replicò, ficcandosi le mani in tasca e muovendo qualche passo verso il bancone. Prevedeva già l’ovvia risposta che sarebbe seguita alle sue insinuazioni. Il corteggiamento non faceva parte del suo DNA, lo trovava idiota e anche abbastanza ipocrita. In fondo lui voleva qualcosa di molto semplice dalla sua controparte femminile, perché provare a nascondere le sue reali intenzioni dietro una serie di parole vuote e imbecilli?

Poi, beh, _quelle_ erano stupide e si offendevano quindi, nella migliore delle ipotesi, gli sarebbe arrivato un vassoio in faccia per essere stato tanto spudorato con una sconosciuta.

Il suo pensiero fu completamente sparigliato dall’ampio e brillante sorriso che tagliò letteralmente in due il volto ovale della ragazza, un sorriso che per Shiroten era spaventosamente familiare perché era l’esatta, identica espressione che metteva su lui quando avvistava una preda particolarmente succulenta. Fu naturale replicare alla stessa maniera, mostrandole il profilo di una serie di denti dritti e affilati come l’orlo di una falce.

«Uh… Non ti conviene farmi queste proposte! Sai, sono una ragazza golosa… potrei consumarti tutto!» chiocciò maliziosa la pasticcera, passandosi l’indice sul labbro inferiore con fare evocativo, gli obliqui occhi castani che gli indirizzavano uno sguardo profondamente interessato, squadrandolo da capo a piedi come se cercassero di guardare sotto i suoi vestiti.

Per quanto Shiroten Kurosaki fosse tutt’altro che un pivellino in quanto al sesso, doveva ammettere nel chiuso di se stesso che quella era la primissima – e forse unica – volta in cui si ritrovava davanti a una donna che lo spogliava letteralmente con gli occhi. Era la sua giornata fortunata o era improvvisamente diventato vittima di una _candid camera_?!

«Ah! Qui c’è talmente tanta roba che non riusciresti a consumarla tutta, neanche se ci passassi tutta la notte sopra con quella tua bocca larga!» esclamò spavaldo, inclinandosi contro il vetro che mostrava i dolci allo sguardo avido dei clienti. Di qualunque cosa si trattasse, la sconosciuta pasticcera era abbastanza attraente da valere la pena di spendere quei due o tre minuti per capire se si stesse prendendo gioco di lui o se – miracolo dei miracoli – davvero ci stesse e basta. Il modo in cui puntellò i palmi delle mani sulla superficie in finto marmo retrostante alla vetrinetta, mettendo così ancora più in mostra una scollatura che già attirava abbastanza l’attenzione, lo fece propendere per la seconda ipotesi.

Se avesse sollevato lo sguardo, si sarebbe reso conto di quanto divertita fosse l’espressione che aveva in volto. Kon Kaizo, di uomini spudorati e avidi di una conoscenza più profonda con lei, ne aveva incontrati nettamente di più e quel tipo, almeno a prima vista, non sembrava il classico soggetto pronto a mettere anche tutte e due le mani sul fuoco, pur di assicurarsi la disponibilità piena e totale di qualsiasi essere di sesso femminile giudicato sufficientemente gradevole. Eppure era pronta a perdonargli anche quella spaventosa superficialità in ragione del suo aspetto.

Era carino – forse un termine così _casto_ non era propriamente esatto – e soprattutto sembrava avere del fegato. Oppure era particolarmente disperato ma non era quel genere di sentimento che traspariva dai suoi gesti e dalle sue parole. Troppo sicuro di sé e spaventosamente sfacciato, particolare che la intrigava non poco. Era la prima volta che qualcuno le indirizzava avances così pesanti in maniera così… fuori luogo. Non c’era alcun rispetto per le convenzioni nell’atteggiamento dell’albino: non era sera, non erano in discoteca, non avevano alzato il gomito e lei non si era neanche messa in tiro eppure quel ragazzo le aveva già fatto capire con esagerata sincerità per qual motivo fosse entrato nella pasticceria e perché avesse deciso di rivolgerle la parola.

Dall’altro lato c’era da dire che si risparmiava parecchio tempo a saltar così tutti i convenevoli e Kon si trovava a concordare sul fatto che non ci fosse tutto questo bisogno di presentarsi adeguatamente prima di passare _al resto_.

«Vuoi mettermi alla prova, zucchero? Potresti pentirtene…» sussurrò compiaciuta, abbassando ad arte il tono della voce per costringere il ragazzo a sporgersi ulteriormente nella sua direzione, spiaccicandosi completamente contro il vetro stondato che li separava.

«Scommettiamo invece che sarai tu a pentirtene? Vedi che non ti lascio neanche la forza di restare in piedi» la incalzò Shiroten, leccandosi le labbra col fare famelico di un leone affamato da giorni.

«Oh, sembri uno che la lingua sa usarla bene… Almeno a parole» le dita di Kon si arrampicarono piano lungo il suo braccio, sfiorandogli in un soffio la pelle nuda della mano per poi disegnarne il rilievo fin quasi a raggiungere la spalla.

«Dammi cinque minuti e te lo dimostro… coi fatti!».

Il sogghigno di Shiroten cedette in una smorfia impaziente quando afferrò il polso della pasticcera, lasciando risalire il dito medio al centro del suo palmo in uno sfregamento che trasmetteva un messaggio alquanto eloquente.

Nell’aria attorno a loro, e soprattutto nello spazio che separava i loro due visi, si avvertiva chiaramente la corrente elettrica, indizio palese di una tensione fisica tutt’altro che facile da ignorare anche per chi l’avesse guardata dall’esterno. L’impulso che spingeva l’albino a scavalcare la vetrinetta e stringere davvero fra le sue braccia la ragazza era per lui insopportabile, un’impressione che era arrivata improvvisa nell’istante in cui le aveva messo gli occhi addosso pochi minuti prima e gli si era appiccicata addosso come una seconda pelle, impossibile da rimuovere con facilità. Non sapeva se si trattasse di un colpo di fulmine – era poco incline a credere a quelle menate romantiche – ma sicuramente quella tipa l’aveva colpito. E non solo con le sue tette tonde, doveva sottolinearlo.

Persino lui riuscì a sentirsi per un attimo esageratamente precipitoso mentre lanciava occhiate furtive all’interno del negozio vuoto, cercando spasmodicamente un anfratto in cui incastrare quella benedetta pasticcera e dimostrarle praticamente tutta una serie di pensieri che gli stavano attraversando la mente. Non era mai stato famoso per la sua capacità di dominare le proprie intemperanze sessuali ma un’urgenza così disperata di affondare nel corpo di una donna non l’aveva mai provata prima d’allora.

Lo sguardo fisso di Kon non aiutava, certo. Sembrava… _interessata_ quanto lui, non gli staccava gli occhi di dosso neanche per il tempo necessario a sbattere le palpebre. In effetti, i pensieri che le stavano attraversando la mente erano molto più simili ai suoi di quanto non credesse. Il ragazzo la intrigava molto più di quanto non avesse pensato a prima vista. Aveva un atteggiamento che le piaceva e, come lei, pareva essere uno che non si faceva scappare una buona occasione, quando se la trovava davanti. Il problema era che stava lavorando – e i Kami soltanto sapevano quanto c’era voluto per ottenere quel posto fisso da pasticcera a “Lo Spruzzo di Panna” – e bisognava trovare il modo giusto di mantenere alta l’attenzione di quel cliente dall’aria così impaziente e poco incline a farsi sviare.

Il calore che la sua mano da albino le trasmetteva era enormemente più forte di quello di qualsiasi altra mano l’avesse mai toccata e, per assurdo che potesse sembrare, la mandava più in fibrillazione di carezze ben più audaci. Doveva essere tutta una questione di alchimia elementare, uno di quei casi rarissimi persino per lei, che pure aveva i suoi criteri nello scegliersi le sue compagnie. Socchiuse appena le labbra, in un movimento che catturò il già attentissimo sguardo di Shiroten, ma prima che potesse proferire una sola, singola parola, una mano strattonò quest’ultimo, strappandolo alla sua vicinanza.

«Allora eri qui! Sbrigati o faremo tardi!».

Quella che sembrava la copia a colori dell’albino spuntò alle sue spalle, un’espressione arcigna dipinta in viso con tanto di sopracciglia aggrottate all’inverosimile in una miriade di rughe e solchi attorno alla base del suo naso. Lo tirò malamente per la collottola della giacca, trascinandolo con fare imperioso e un tantino isterico verso l’uscita della pasticceria.

«Su, la recita annuale di Yuzu e Karin non può aspettare i tuoi porci comodi! Lo prenderai più tardi, il cioccolato!».

«Chi cazzo se ne fotte del cioccolato, fratello di merda! Stavo parlando con una bella topa, capisci cosa intendo?!» sbraitò Shiroten, senza troppo preoccuparsi di rendersi perfettamente udibile alla suddetta ragazza.

Ichigo Kurosaki se ne accorse, invece, e si sbrigò a voltarlo completamente nella sua direzione, per poi avvicinarsi al suo viso e ridurre la voce a un accorato sussurro.

«Controllati, cacchio! Evita gli epiteti offensivi almeno _davanti alle donne_ , per piacere! O vuoi essere vittima di un altro lancio di scarpe in testa?! Metà dei negozi del quartiere sono diventati off-limits per colpa del tuo comportamento, almeno le pasticcerie, evitale!».

«Che palle!».

La noia evidente nella voce dell’albino si rifletteva perfettamente nelle iridi rosse, solo in parte nascoste dagli occhiali da sole scompostamente scivolati lungo il naso dopo tutta quella serie di strattoni imbarazzati. In quanto al modo di intendere i rapporti con gli esseri di sesso femminile, i due gemelli non potevano essere più diversi e opposti. Tanto era rispettoso e pudico ai limiti dell’ottusità Ichigo, tanto era sfacciato, volgare e compiaciuto Shiroten. Se il primo mostrava di trattare le donne in maniera fin troppo eterea, il secondo era carnale anche nell’approccio più innocente.

Quel comportamento poco ortodosso nel corso degli anni aveva causato non pochi guai a entrambi, ché l’albino si era fatto nel quartiere una pessima nomea, da farsi additare a vista da commesse inviperite e compagne di scuola intimidite. Non aveva mai fatto realmente male a nessuna ragazza – non fisicamente, per lo meno – ma la sua incapacità di trattenere e dissimulare anche la più piccola delle pulsioni lo rendeva pressoché inavvicinabile.

Trovare una donna che lo assecondasse, come stava facendo quella ragazza, era una specie di miracolo, qualcosa per cui non valeva la pena uscire da quel negozio neanche se ci avessero piazzato una bomba dentro.

Ed eccolo lì, quel genio di suo fratello con il suo tempismo sgradevole!

«Scusalo, è un deficiente ma non è cattivo. Adesso me lo porto via subito!» interloquì Ichigo, una mano ancora saldamente stretta sul giubbino del fratello, voltando la testa in direzione della pasticcera.

Il suo sorriso divertito – malizioso, avrebbe detto Shiroten – li stupì non poco entrambi, così come la luce interessata che accendeva le iridi castane.

«Nessun disturbo… stavamo solo chiacchierando tranquillamente» assicurò, portandosi le mani in grembo e annuendo con insospettabile condiscendenza.

Il lungo attimo di silenzio che seguì a quelle parole esprimeva bene lo sconcerto dei fratelli Kurosaki, sconcerto che Shiroten parve superare per primo, a giudicare dal ghigno compiaciuto che tagliò letteralmente in due il suo viso, mentre superava il gemello e si dirigeva nuovamente verso la vetrinetta.

«Visto? Stavamo solo _chiacchierando_ , Ichigo… Quindi ora vattene a cagare e lasciaci soli…».

«N… no!».

La presa del ragazzo ritornò ferrea sulla sua spalla, nonostante lo smarrimento fosse ancora grande in Ichigo. Quella era certamente la tipa – preferiva non appiccicare certe etichette a nessuno – più sballata che avesse mai visto. Oppure sapeva benissimo a cosa andava incontro (ma chi poteva davvero sapere a cosa andava incontro quando aveva a che fare con suo fratello?) e in quel caso Shiroten aveva trovato pane per i suoi denti ma non aveva alcuna intenzione di favorire i suoi rendez-vous amorosi. Non in quel momento, per lo meno.

«Andiamo o Yuzu se la prenderà davvero a male!» sbraitò, trascinandosi dietro il più che riluttante gemello e ignorando le sue proteste violente e colorite.

Kon lanciò un’occhiata nostalgica in direzione del bell’albino che tanto inopinatamente le veniva portato via, maledicendo fra sé e sé che un incontro all’apparenza interessante fosse stato interrotto tanto presto. Shiroten dovette intercettare quello sguardo, perché sollevò gli occhiali da sole, mostrandole fugacemente la visione di un paio di iridi rosse come il sangue, prima di esclamare le sue ultime parole all’interno del negozio.

«Non piangere, bella topolona, passerò domani a darti due gran botte d’allegria! Non ti bagnare troppo, nel frattempo!».

«Shiroten! Che cazzo dici?!».

Il tono isterico e fortemente scandalizzato di Ichigo si perse per la strada trafficata, subito oltre la porta del locale, insieme alle repliche volgari e canzonatorie del fratello, mentre Kon scoppiava in una risata che, se il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni l’avesse ascoltata, gli sarebbe risultata a dir poco sconclusionata in rapporto alle parole che le erano state appena rivolte.

«In realtà non…» si provò a protestare, tuttavia, ma troppo tardi perché le sue parole raggiungessero i due ormai lontani visitatori. Sbuffò sconsolata, scuotendo la testa, e appoggiò le mani sul bancone: in realtà non era così semplice, perché, beh…

Sperava che, mentre era stato trascinato fuori dalla porta, il suo bell’omino dello zucchero a velo avesse lanciato anche solo per sbaglio uno sguardo alla tabellina affissa al vetro divisorio, accorgendosi da quale genere di complicazione la pasticcera avrebbe voluto metterlo a parte prima della sua precipitosa scomparsa.

In fondo sarebbe stato un peccato – pensò Kon risistemando con la punta dell’indice un cupcake che minacciava di crollare nel vassoio vicino – se avesse perso di vista così presto un tizio che prometteva tanto bene. Ah, il caso poteva essere davvero dispettoso, certe volte: lumaconi spaziali senza il minimo sex appeal si attaccavano addosso per ore intere; quando finalmente arrivava la volta di qualche bel figo, _puf!_ , il più assurdo dei contrattempi lo faceva sparire!

―

  
_Tonight I wanna see it in your eyes_   
_Feel the magic_   
_There's something that drives me wild_   
_And tonight we're gonna make it all come true_   
_'Cause girl, you were made for me_   
_And girl I was made for you_   


«Che cazzo significa “Chiuso il martedì”, eh?! Ma vaffanculo!».

La voce aspra e a tratti graffiante di Shiroten fendette l’aria fresca di quella sera d’inizio primavera, mentre il ragazzo batteva un pugno esasperato contro la vetrina scura e monotona che lo separava dall’interno della pasticceria.

Chiusa.

“Lo Spruzzo di Panna” era chiuso.

E adesso dove l’andava a pescare, quella stramaledetta bambolona sexy tutta feromoni e curve?!

Scosse la testa inviperito, gettando uno sguardo rosso alle sue spalle prima di allontanarsi di qualche passo e rimirare una porta che non si sarebbe certo aperta per lui.

Si era presentato all’orario di chiusura – unico particolare che era riuscito a cogliere il mattino prima quando quel coglione di Ichigo l’aveva trascinato via – apposta per evitare che l’arrivo di qualche cliente potesse interromperlo nella sua opera di _raffinato corteggiamento_. Avrebbe attaccato bottone con una stronzata qualsiasi, tanto più che la tipa sembrava gradire il suo modo volgare di fare e poi… da cosa nasceva cosa, avrebbero sicuramente trovato un posto sufficientemente appartato in cui consumare allegramente la loro conoscenza.

Se quel cazzo di negozio era chiuso, però, lui come faceva? Per tutti i Kami, erano cinque mesi che non toccava una donna, non si prendevano a cuor leggero quelle cose! Un’altra serata andata a puttane, non gli restava che vagabondare per i vicoli del quartiere e sperare che la rabbia e tutta quell’attesa inutile svanissero in fretta. In caso contrario… beh, avrebbe trovato qualcuno da spaccare di botte e si sarebbe passato l’ennesima nottata al fresco, poco male.

Si strinse nelle spalle con un moto d’insofferenza, ficcandosi le lunghe mani bianche nelle tasche dei jeans scuri, e cominciò semplicemente a mettere un piede avanti all’altro, senza premeditare in alcun modo il percorso da seguire. Era uno dei suoi passatempi preferiti – dopo il sesso, le risse e un buon spinello, naturalmente – quello di girovagare alla cieca per la città. Non aveva certo l’indole del pioniere curioso ma gli piaceva non avere limiti davanti a sé, districarsi dalle quattro soffocanti mura del suo monolocale e andare, con la consapevolezza di essere libero di fermarsi quando gli pareva e raggiungere tutti i posti che gli aggradava; se c’era da fronteggiare qualche ostacolo imprevisto, lo si superava senza troppi problemi.

Shiroten Kurosaki aveva fatto del parkour uno stile di vita: saltellare impunemente da un tetto all’altro o arrampicarsi su arredi urbani che non erano stati costruiti per quella funzione, gli provocavano ogni volta una piacevole scarica di adrenalina e si rivelavano quasi sempre un efficace e meno distruttivo sostituto alla sua naturale tendenza a sfogarsi attraverso risse cruente. Non che gliene fregasse molto, di fare del male al suo prossimo, specialmente quando gli stava sulle palle, ma l’idea di rischiare la pena di morte per essersi lasciato trasportare fin troppo dalla rabbia non gli piaceva per nulla.

Non era tipo da sapersi controllare. Non lo desiderava affatto, d’altronde. Gli piaceva vivere la vita spolpandola, come si fosse trattata di un pezzo di carne particolarmente spesso e saporito.

E gli piaceva muoversi la sera, non il giorno fatto, un po’ perché non c’era tutta quella fastidiosa e dannosa luce solare e un po’ perché le tenebre erano sempre, inevitabilmente, più affascinanti della luce.

Girovagava senza gli onnipresenti occhiali da sole e il cappellino, ben deciso a lasciarsi scivolare addosso gli sguardi smarriti di chi si trovava di fronte all’improvviso un albino totale dalle iridi tanto prepotenti e superbe.

Si fece largo fra la folla rada del dopolavoro a forza di spallate, un ghigno strafottente sempre pronto a balenare sulle sue labbra pallide a ogni richiamo inviperito dell’occasionale passante che osava sottolineare la sua maleducazione. Solo di tanto in tanto lo sguardo si spostava dall’orizzonte prossimo che aveva davanti ai suoi fianchi, a disegnare mentalmente le curve di quelle rarissime ragazze che incontravano i suoi gusti parecchio pacchiani. Tette grosse, labbra grandi e scollature infinite erano tre discriminanti non da poco ma non era uno così schizzinoso, in fondo.

Le ore passavano veloci e la sera sembrava ridergli in faccia, con quel vento grosso e tagliente tipico delle prime giornate di primavera, e la cosa irritava Shiroten non poco, dato che si sentiva pesantemente preso per il culo, tanto per aggiungere al danno anche la beffa. Seguì il profumo dell’aria fresca – o forse era solo la puzza dell’asfalto esausto dopo una giornata di fitto calpestio – e l’onda di quell’impazienza che, a differenza della rabbia, tardava a spegnersi e finii così per capitare a passeggiare nella zona dei locali notturni, non molto affollata in quella sera di metà settimana.

Fu così che gli parve di scorgere, dall’altro lato della strada, il baluginare di una criniera arancione che non apparteneva a suo fratello.

Poi furono le curve a fare il resto.

Ok, erano lontani e, ok, l’aveva vista una volta sola ma non poteva sbagliarsi: quelle erano le meravigliose e verissime tette della pasticcera del giorno prima. E quello era…

«Che signor culo, Miss Bambolona!».

Poche, delle persone che sostavano in fila sul marciapiede, si voltarono nella sua direzione – per lo più furono le donne a farlo – e quasi tutte piegarono la testa in un movimento sdegnoso, offese da quel complimento cafone che sembrava degno del solito lumacone, che in maniera onnipresente affollava quel genere di luoghi di ritrovo. Quasi tutte tranne una, la suddetta testa arancione, che restò a fissarlo da lontano mentre un enorme sorriso – che persino a Shiroten parve di scorgere – le si dipingeva un volto, un sorriso che non aveva nulla né di innocente né di imbarazzato.

Il ragazzo valutava male se credeva di essere l’unico, quella sera, ben più che rammaricato dallo sfumare di un’occasione tanto ghiotta quanto abbordare una tipa disponibile. Kon ci aveva messo la speranza, che l’albino non si lasciasse abbattere dall’imprevisto e tornasse alla carica, ma che s’incontrassero in modo tanto casuale e _perfetto_ … beh, doveva essere destino o forse, più prosaicamente, una gigantesca botta di culo. Magari aveva seguito la scia di feromoni, mai sottovalutare il potere d’attrazione di due giovani sani e pericolosamente inclini a soddisfare ogni genere di voglia.

Non gli rivolse nessun gesto troppo plateale. Si limitò a fargli un vezzoso cenno di saluto, prima di incamminarsi con studiata lentezza all’ingresso del locale, scortata da due ragazze – una piuttosto bassina e dai corti capelli biondi e l’altra di corporatura media e con una lunga treccia nera che le scendeva lungo la schiena – che dovevano essere sue amiche.

«Ah-a! Vuoi giocare a nascondino, eh?» sogghignò fra sé e sé Shiroten, cancellando dal suo campo visivo ogni traccia delle due ragazze, per fissarsi unicamente sulle curve della pasticcera, strettamente inguainate in una mise che lasciava trasparire all’occhio fin troppe belle cose. Non ebbe fatto che un passo in direzione del marciapiede opposto, che il suo sguardo rosso si posò sull’insegna del locale in cui la sua promettente preda stava infilandosi.

Ora… come avrebbe mai potuto un tipo ribelle e fichissimo come lui andarsi a imbucare in una discoteca? Una discoteca come il “Pepe Rosa”, per di più, postaccio pieno di tamarri mollaccioni troppo occupati a lisciarsi il capello per ricordarsi come si scopava una donna?! Già quell’insegna al neon di lettere bianche e rosa, che troneggiavano sulla forma stilizzata di un enorme peperoncino così rosa da sembrare fucsia, gli dava il voltastomaco. Con che coraggio poteva mettersi la sua reputazione sotto i piedi ed entrare in quel parco gioco per dementi troppo cresciuti? Aveva un’integrità da difendere, che cazzo, aveva…

La criniera fulva scomparve oltre la massiccia porta di pacchianissimo finto marmo nero e Shiroten fece un calcolo molto veloce nella sua mente: non c’era da andare contro niente, stava solo compiendo un _immane sacrificio_ per non lasciarsi sfuggire un’occasione irripetibile. Tornare a casa senza aver messo tutte e due le mani addosso a quella tipa, quella sarebbe stata un’onta da cui non riprendersi tanto presto.

«E andiamo, allora!» si esortò rabbiosamente, ficcandosi le mani in tasca e filando dritto verso l’ingresso della discoteca, la testa incassata fra le spalle come se si stesse preparando a scendere in battaglia.

L’ambiente interno era a dir poco pessimo: calca disumana, una quantità esorbitante della peggior razza d’uomo che Shiroten potesse mai incontrare – i tamarri – e poi la… musica. No, definirla “musica” era assolutamente una stronzata degna di un critico musicale cresciuto a pochi metri da una raffineria. Lo sciacquone del cesso scalcagnato, che aveva nel buco dove viveva, aveva più ritmo e melodia di quella robaccia.

Non che fosse lì a deliziarsi i timpani con quella spazzatura e nemmeno per dimenarsi come una poiana ubriaca al centro esatto di quella pista, che rigurgitava idioti troppo gellati e troppo appariscenti. Lui era lì per un motivo ben preciso e soltanto quello…

«Ehi, quelle tette sono in libera uscita o le stai accompagnando tu, bambola?» esclamò con tono particolarmente compiaciuto, puntando il suo sguardo rosso su una tipetta, che lo stava urtando con una maleducazione da fare a pugni con il suo aspetto ricercato. La ragazza, come da copione, arricciò il naso disgustata e sparì nel grumo di folla alle sue spalle.

Poco male, la stronza non sapeva di essersi appena persa una bella cavalcata con uno stallone di razza, ah!

La sua attenzione tornò subito a concentrarsi sul suo obiettivo primario – la femmina che gli aveva appena fatto mettere piede in quella bettola pallosa – e non gli fu difficile, fra le luci fastidiosamente intermittenti, individuare la riconoscibilissima criniera arancione che si aggirava in mezzo ai clienti della discoteca. Camminava ancheggiando fin troppo per la sua già risicata resistenza e, soprattutto, pareva essere rimasta momentaneamente sola.

Ottima occasione per provarci prima di subito.

Non resistette all’impulso prepotente che spingeva i palmi delle sue mani dritto verso il sedere della ragazza ma ebbe abbastanza buon senso da spostare la traiettoria leggermente più in alto all’ultimo secondo, sfiorandole la vita stretta abbondantemente sottolineata dal bustino rosa e nero che indossava.

«Buonasera, bella topolona!» le sussurrò contro un orecchio, in quello che credeva essere il suo tono più sensuale ma che, costretto a un volume innaturalmente alto a causa della musica assordante, risultava come il gracchiare stridulo di una cornacchia. La ragazza però rise, la sentì sobbalzare appena sotto le sue mani, e si voltò fingendo un’espressione arcigna.

«Nessuno ti ha insegnato a non dare soprannomi alle sconosc… Omino dello zucchero a velo! Sei venuto!».

Kon non era un’attrice particolarmente brava ma sapeva dare agli uomini ciò che spesso chiedevano: sentirsi più forti e più intelligenti. In quel momento non le ci volle chissà cosa a fingere una sorpresa che non provava. Aveva fatto di tutto, adocchiatolo sul marciapiede, per farsi seguire lì dentro. Si era addirittura allontanata consapevolmente da Lisa e Kiyone, lasciandole sedute a un tavolo discosto dalla pista, pur sapendo che qualche lumacone di passaggio si sarebbe inevitabilmente appiccicato addosso – arrivando magari prima che potesse incontrare il bell’albino.

Ma non era stato così. Il tempismo perfetto del ragazzo – o forse una semplice botta di fortuna – li aveva già fatti collidere, lì in mezzo a quella calca disumana.

Shiroten però dovette accorgersi che qualcosa non andava. A giudicare dal suo ghigno compiaciuto, doveva aver lontanamente intuito che la ragazza _lo stesse aspettando_. Poco male, questo particolare non faceva che solleticare il suo già enorme ego. Fu il successivo appellativo a fargli aggrottare non poco le sopracciglia, gesto che lo faceva assomigliare incredibilmente al fratello gemello.

Glissò rapidamente nell’istante in cui la ragazza gli gettò le braccia al collo, sporgendosi verso di lui con intenti ben poco fraintendibili.

Intraprendente, l’amichetta…

«Il tuo sederino tondo mi stava chiamando da fuori, non potevo ignorarlo!» esclamò compiaciuto Shiroten, appressandosi appena al suo corpo e lasciando scivolare le mani più in basso, poco sopra il suddetto sedere.

Kon si guardò bene dal rivelare che era proprio ciò che si aspettava. La sua comparsa improvvisa e inaspettata dall’altro lato del marciapiede, non solo aveva dato una virata intrigante alla serata, ma l’aveva anche sollevata dal cruccio di non rivedere quel ragazzo tanto esagerato quanto per lei assolutamente affascinante. Era sfacciato, in una maniera che moltissime donne avrebbero disgustosa ma non la pasticcera. A lei piaceva quel modo di fare. Le piaceva perché sembrava corrispondere perfettamente ai suoi pensieri e alle sue pulsioni più immediate. Non c’era alcun genere di remora morale a guidare quel ragazzo, anzi, era deliziosamente sincero – almeno dal suo punto di vista.

Era venuta a cercarla perché lei lo attraeva nel senso più terra-terra del termine. Le stava bene finché lui corrispondeva ai suoi gusti e Kon non era una schizzinosa ma si poteva altrettanto dire che non si accontentava del primo che passava se non era di suo gusto. E Shiroten sembrava particolarmente… saporito.

Cominciò ad ancheggiare sotto le sue mani, seguendo il ritmo della musica martellante e ripetitiva, che l’altoparlante proprio sopra alle loro teste vomitava nella sala senza alcuna pietà. A quel punto c’era ben poco da parlare e molto più semplicemente… da agire.

«Ma che bravo! Sei un attento ascoltatore, tu, uhm?» chiocciò invitante, allacciandogli le braccia dietro la nuca mentre l’albino si chinava – lentamente ma inesorabilmente – sul suo viso, andandole incontro e seguendo alla meno peggio le sue movenze provocanti.

Detestava ballare, lo trovava niente di più che un passatempo per femminucce e checche e non certo una cosa degna di un grand’uomo come lui. In quel momento, però, si trattava semplicemente di star dietro alla pasticcera e appurare se fosse effettivamente così pronta a spingersi fino in fondo come pareva disposta, visto il modo in cui gli si stava letteralmente incollando addosso.

Fu più forte di lui, quando la sentì strusciarsi appena contro il suo ventre, le afferrò le natiche fra le lunghe dita bianche, mandando a benedire anche quel po’ di apparente buona educazione, necessaria in qualunque approccio normale fra due sconosciuti. Peccato che, nel modo in cui lui e Kon si stavano conoscendo, non ci fosse nulla di consueto. Non si trattava solo del fatto che sembravano possedere la stessa, sballatissima filosofia di vita. Il fatto era che quella tipa gli faceva ribollire il sangue più di quanto gli capitava di solito con una donna. Per i suoi gusti era certamente bella e molto ben fornita, particolare importantissimo, e poi sembrava spruzzare feromoni a tutt’andare!

I pensieri della ragazza al riguardo erano estremamente simili: a Kon piacevano gli uomini e piaceva fare sesso, non era un mistero neanche per un quasi sconosciuto come Shiroten, ma il ragazzo la attirava particolarmente. Era così diretto che ogni suo gesto le faceva venire ancora più voglia di continuare in quella provocazione, che mirava in un’unica direzione. Se quella mattina le avessero predetto che la serata al «Pepe Rosa» sarebbe finita in compagnia di quell’albino tanto affascinante, avrebbe creduto a uno scherzo bello e buono.

E invece no. Il suo adorabile “omino dello zucchero a velo” era lì e le stava palpando insistentemente il sedere. Kon reagì nella maniera più coerente possibile all’atteggiamento tenuto fino allora e si spinse verso di lui, aderendo completamente al suo torso, senza staccare lo sguardo per un solo istante dalle sue iridi rosse, che si facevano di momento in momento sempre più attente e fisse su di lei, in mezzo a quel gioco di luci intermittenti e riflessi accecanti a dir poco fastidioso.

Se lo tirò fra la folla soffocante e sudata del locale, che si muoveva scompostamente sulla pista abbozzando quelli che, più che passi di danza, erano tentativi di attirare un presunto partner per la serata o tenerselo stretto, esattamente come stavano facendo lei e Shiroten. Quest’ultimo era così concentrato sulle movenze pesantemente provocatorie della ragazza da non curarsi né degli spintoni né delle gomitate conficcate nelle costole da quei tamarri da strapazzo troppo poco attenti e altrettanto distratti su altri e ben più piacevoli versanti. Non gliene fregava assolutamente nulla, non li avrebbe neanche menati, tanto era magnanimo in quell’istante, tutto purché lo lasciassero a guardarsi in pace la sua conquista nuova di zecca.

Il suo sguardo rimbalzò rapidamente dalla scollatura profonda, che metteva fin troppo in mostra il seno pieno della pasticcera, ai suoi occhi. Il suo viso era notevolmente e piacevolmente più vicino di prima mentre continuava ad ancheggiargli sotto i palmi, spingendosi addosso con tutta la sfacciataggine che era capace di tirar fuori. Non c’era che dire, quella donna sapeva esattamente su quale tasto insistere con un uomo. Soprattutto con un uomo come lui. La lasciò fare, lasciò che aumentasse l’insopportabile tensione che sfrigolava fra i loro corpi fin dal primo istante in cui s’erano visti nella pasticceria, mentre appoggiava la punta del naso contro la sua guancia e la sfregava appena, le labbra che si muovevano a pochissimi centimetri di distanza dalle sue, soffiandogli sopra un fiato caldo e decisamente invitante.

Non ebbe tuttavia il tempo di reagire, perché Kon fu più svelta e si sporse contro di lui, deponendogli un primo, leggerissimo bacio sulla bocca ancora schiusa. E poi ne arrivò un altro e un altro ancora mentre un paio di iridi castane lo osservavano di sottecchi nel marasma degli scintillii che schizzavano lontani dal pallone stroboscopico sospeso sopra le loro teste. Il caldo era insopportabile, la ressa li costringeva a pigiarsi ancora di più l’uno contro l’altra e la musica contribuiva a rendere il tutto ancora più stordente eppure Shiroten si sentiva soltanto più spronato, come se quella costellazione di sensazioni pungenti e fastidiose si coagulasse in adrenalina pura e contribuisse a rendere ogni mossa della ragazza ancora più irresistibile.

Sollevò a malincuore una mano, stringendola appena sulla nuca di Kon e fermando quelle labbra che provocatoriamente continuavano ad allontanarsi prima che potesse catturarle fra le sue. Se le mangiò, un morso lieve dopo l’altro e poi le leccò, affamato, come se la pasticcera fosse diventata lei stessa un dolcetto di marzapane. Kami, erano cinque mesi che non toccava una donna e… quella maledetta schiudeva la bocca così bene e lo lasciava fare con tanto compiacimento che lo stava istigando a cedere, dannazione!

Kon sembrava essere ben consapevole di quel dato di fatto, del modo esasperato in cui il ragazzo reagiva al suo comportamento e se lo tirava dietro, cercando di spingerlo più in là possibile, lasciandosi trascinare in mezzo a quell’oceano umano che ballava e li sballottava fino a un approdo sicuro, uno dei pilastri di sostegno ai lati della pista. Ci cozzò contro, accorgendosi all’ultimo secondo della presenza di un appoggio cui fermarsi, ma ci fece poco caso. Shiroten non sembrava aspettare altro che _inchiodarla a un muro_ e lei… beh, lei era altrettanto impaziente. Le piaceva il suo sapore, il modo infatuato con cui la baciava, senza darle neanche lo spazio di respirare, e, anche se non era davvero ricoperto di zucchero a velo come sembrava, era sicuramente un soggetto molto invitante. Rispondeva così bene alle sue sollecitazioni, come in quel momento, quando aveva appena accennato a sollevare un ginocchio, strusciandoglielo contro una coscia, e lui le aveva afferrato la gamba e se l’era portata contro il fianco, spingendosi prontamente contro di lei.

Sì, non era esattamente il massimo della cautela buttarsi così fra le braccia di un quasi sconosciuto ma Kon difficilmente si poneva problemi del genere. Certo, sceglieva sempre le sue _prede_ con un certo spirito critico, il fatto che in generale la attraessero molti uomini non significava che fosse pronta a buttarsi anche su cessi spaziali. C’era da aggiungere che solitamente, prima di andare in porto, la conoscenza si protraeva molto più oltre ma con quel ragazzo non riusciva proprio a mettere alcun genere di paletti: neanche lo spazio di lasciar passare la serata e poi, via, fuori dal locale per appartarsi in luoghi più tranquilli. Per come si muoveva, per ciò che le faceva provare anche solo sfiorandola, l’avrebbe volentieri fatta in barba ad ogni pudore e si sarebbe lasciata prendere persino lì, in mezzo a tutta quella folla.

Effettivamente il ragazzo sembrava essere proprio di quell’avviso, visto il modo in cui cominciò ad accanirsi sulla pelle tenera del suo collo, una mano pallida e impaziente che risaliva lungo la pelle nuda della sua coscia, accarezzandola con la massima voracità possibile. Il suono strozzato che provenne dalla gola del ragazzo, quando le sue dita si insinuarono sotto la gonna e la accarezzarono con intenti poco fraintendibili, non la sorprese poi tanto. Tutti reagivano così al primo impatto quando scoprivano che…

«Non porti le mutandine!?» sibilò Shiroten, rendendosi perfettamente udibile persino nel caos della musica da discoteca. Nella sua voce, però, frammista alla sorpresa c’era una ben definita allegria per un particolare che sembrava rendere la serata ancora più galvanizzante di come era cominciata.

Quasi impietosita da quell’attimo di smarrimento, Kon si chinò contro il suo orecchio, carezzandogli maternamente i capelli e sussurrandogli piano: «Così… si fa prima, no? Sono una ragazza pratica, zucchero!».

Shiroten non l’avrebbe definita “una ragazza pratica” ma non si sarebbe messo certo a sottilizzare, quando le cose si facevano così tanto interessanti! Quella donna si meritava proprio un’allegra e profonda ripassata, di quelle da lasciar soddisfatti per giorni interi e, guarda caso, lui era lì giustappunto per compiere l’estremo sacrificio. Non c’era niente da fare, era davvero un uomo magnanimo!

«E io sono un ragazzo molto concreto, _tesoro_ » sogghignò in un sorriso tagliente carico di promesse tutt’altro che innocenti. Prima ancora che la ragazza potesse aggiungere una singola parola, si chinò sul suo collo mentre lasciava che le dita si muovessero rapide sulla sua pelle, avvicinandosi all’obiettivo con una spaventosa rapidità.

Kon sembrò abbandonarsi a quei gesti impazienti, le mani che gli somministravano carezze lungo la schiena da strappargli letteralmente il fiato e quel poco di pazienza che ancora gli restavano in corpo. Premuto com’era contro il seno prorompente della ragazza, le narici piene del profumo stordente di una colonia dolciastra – di quelle che solo una donna tanto ammiccante poteva portare – era lì per fregarsene davvero della folla, degli atti osceni in luogo pubblico e della possibilità che qualcuno venisse a disturbarli.

Prima ancora che riuscisse anche solo a raggiungersi la patta dei pantaloni per sbottonarla, però, le mani di Kon risalirono rapide e gli afferrarono il viso, costringendolo a sollevarlo piano, mentre la ragazza esclamava con la sua voce chiocciante: «Un attimo! Sei un ometto impaziente, tu, eh? Ma non… esserlo troppo…».

Che ci avesse ripensato? Ma come, prima gli si appiccicava addosso e poi si tirava indietro? No, lui non era quel tipo di bestia da costringere nessuno ma, cazzo, perché le donne dovevano essere così complicate? Non gli voleva venire a dire che aveva voglia di passare la serata a sbaciucchiarlo come una tredicenne idiota alla prima cotta, vero?!

Eppure né nella sua voce suadente né nelle pause troppo calcolate c’era niente che lasciava intendere un simile cambiamento di rotta. A guardarla bene – sempre che Shiroten si ricordasse di guardarla in faccia, oltre che dentro la scollatura – pareva volesse esprimere ben altro.

«Ai gorilla, qui, non piace che si faccia casino e poi… è così scomodo farlo in mezzo a tutta questa gente, no? Ci vorrebbe un posticino più tranquillo per sentirci solo io e te…» proseguì, posandogli l’indice sulle labbra e seguendone piano il contorno.

Oh, una scopata nei cessi della discoteca. Un classico che mancava colpevolmente alla sua vita di ventenne cercatore di procaci pollastrelle. A quel punto l’espressione scocciata sulla sua faccia tornò a essere predatoria, mentre Kon prendeva il suo silenzio per un assenso e abbassava la mano, afferrandolo piano per un polso e conducendolo via da quella masnada infernale di tamarri troppo curati e troppo laccati. Stranamente, però, evitò i bagni del locale, imboccando invece una scala che portava al piano superiore.

Shiroten non immaginava che ci fosse un secondo piano, lì dentro. In realtà non sapeva neanche come fosse fatto quel posto: i tre quarti, di ciò che aveva visto fino allora, riguardavano il corpo della pasticcera e l’altro quarto i culi delle tizie che gli sciamavano attorno mentre la cercava. Non capiva, dove lo stesse portando né che intenzioni avesse, arrivati a questo punto. Voleva farsi una lunga chiacchierata romantica sulla sua vita e l’aveva preso per il suo nuovo confidente? C’era il bar e si sarebbero sfondati di alcolici prima di darci dentro?

In quell’ultimo caso, doveva declinare l’offerta, dato che a lui i liquori… facevano male, in un certo e contortissimo senso che non avrebbe mai spiegato a nessuno.

Invece no. Di fronte a lui c’erano soltanto un corridoio dalle pareti nere e porte altrettanto nere e perfettamente anonime, nel loro alluminio dipinto di lucida vernice, che le faceva tanto assomigliare alle porte allarmate di un grande magazzino più che all’ingresso a stanze o bagni o qualunque altra cosa fossero i locali che si celavano dietro di loro.

«Sai, nei privè del “Pepe” ci sono dei divanetti così comodi che ci si può persino dormire» ridacchiò compiaciuta la ragazza, appoggiando la mano sulla maniglia di plastica bianca di una porta e stringendola fra le dita come se stesse compiendo un gesto profondamente osceno. Lo fece fissandolo ben dritto negli occhi, come a fargli comprendere che, sì, si trattava proprio di una provocazione. Non ebbe neanche finito di spingere il pannello, che si ritrovò le mani del ragazzo sui fianchi e il suo ghigno feroce premuto contro la pelle, mentre le sussurrava: «Non ce l’avrai il tempo di dormire con me, _tesoro_ ».

«Mmh… Te l’ho già detto: la tua lingua lunga promette bene ma chissà se sai mantenere le tue promesse» ronfò compiaciuta la ragazza, varcando la soglia con Shiroten ben aderente alla sua schiena e tutt’altro che intenzionato a staccarsi tanto presto. Lo fece giusto per il tempo necessario a lei per richiudersi la porta alle spalle e assicurarla con due generose mandate, onde evitare proprio l’interruzione degli estranei che si erano lasciati dabbasso.

Quando sì volto, sotto le luci fioche ma più sopportabili dei faretti che illuminavano una stanza dalle pareti di vernice rossa e il pavimento di gres rosato, Shiroten ebbe l’occasione di squadrarla un po’ meglio e persino di soffermarsi su particolari insignificanti come il trucco che portava: non era troppo marcato ma non si trattava nemmeno della tipica ragazza acqua e sapone. Era _il giusto_ , quel tanto di ombretto fucsia e mascara a sottolineare gli occhi allungati all’ingiù, un po’ di colore sulle guance, una traccia sbavata di lucidalabbra, che doveva essersi abbondantemente appiccicato alle sue labbra quando si erano scambiati quelle effusioni di poco prima, e un fermaglio con due fragoline sopra fra i capelli. Indossava uno striminzito giubbotto di pelle nera, che esaltava fin troppo le sue curve – come se già il bustino di raso rosa e nero e la gonnellina a balze di jeans, orlata di pizzi bianchi, non fossero abbastanza ridotti e rivelatori di tante belle cosine, che aspettavano soltanto il tocco delle sue dita impazienti.

Anche Kon ebbe il tempo di osservarlo meglio, di soffermarsi sulle spalle larghe e sul fisico asciutto e non troppo muscoloso ma non per questo meno invitante. Era più alto di lei di alcuni centimetri e aveva una selva di capelli irti e spinosi sulla testa. Assurdamente, ciò che più l’attirava era proprio il suo “difetto” più evidente: il biancore candido e assoluto della sua pelle da albino, un pallore che faceva sbiadire le sopracciglia, le ciocche di capelli, le ciglia, tutto eccetto le iridi rossissime che la fissavano predatorie e…

«Ah ah ah! Come sei buffo!».

Si portò una mano alla bocca, cercando di non risultare eccessivamente sguaiata, mentre frenava una risata ben più corposa.

«Che… cazzo c’è da ridere?!» sibilò stizzito Shiroten, che vedeva tutta quella splendida tensione sessuale di poco prima crollare in pezzi miseramente sulla mobilia pacchiana e traslucida, che costituiva il contenuto del privè.

«Scusami è che… hai tutta la bocca sporca di rossetto!» sbuffò Kon divertita, indicandogli le labbra, luccicanti dei brillantini del suo lipgloss alla fragola.

Il ragazzo non ci trovava nulla di divertente, però, permaloso com’era. Ma come gli veniva a quella di ridere di lui, se era _colpa sua_ lo stato pietoso della sua faccia in quell’istante?!

Quasi intercettando il suo moto di stizza, Kon si affrettò a ricomporsi, cavandosi un fazzolettino dalla pochette rosa che portava al polso e avvicinandosi a lui in un tacchettio affannato.

«Colpa mia, colpa mia, rimediamo subito!» esclamò conciliante, tentando di rivolgergli il suo sguardo più premuroso mentre gli accarezzava appena il mento. Gli avvicinò il fazzoletto alla guancia e cominciò a ripulirlo un tocco leggero alla volta, riguadagnandosi in pochi secondi la sua benevolenza, il tutto con uno sguardo prudentemente rivolto verso il basso e tutto il peso del seno premuto contro il suo petto. Non si trattava d’ipocrisia, Kon preferiva chiamarla semplice diplomazia. C’erano tanti tipi d’uomo diversi al mondo, tutto stava a mettersi sulla loro lunghezza d’onda – perché era palese che _loro_ uno sforzo simile proprio non sarebbero riusciti mai a farlo, poverini – e creare una situazione cordiale, di quelle che la portavano dritta alla meta.

«Ecco fatto» trillò contenta, azzardandosi a schioccargli un bacio veloce sulle labbra mentre allontanava il fazzoletto.

«Ora va meglio?» chiese, continuando a mantenere lo sguardo ostinatamente basso, ben intravedendo con la coda dell’occhio il ghigno nuovamente predatorio del ragazzo.

«No» sibilò lui, dispettoso, e fu la sua volta di afferrarle il mento con rapidità, cingendole la vita con l’altro braccio e tirandosela contro la bocca. Kon si limitò a poggiarsi contro di lui, lasciando cadere a terra fazzoletto e pochette mentre le sue mani scivolavano con tutta la naturalezza possibile lungo le spalle di Shiroten, fino a intrecciarsi dietro la sua nuca.

Fu un bacio diverso, questa volta. Quelle al piano di sotto erano state effusioni di orientamento, un assaggio per capire fin dove ci si poteva spingere e quanto piacere si poteva ricavare dall’altro. Era un po’ come provare un nuovo pasticcino, di quelli che al tatto e alla vista sembravano promettere grandi cose ma che solo al momento di gustarseli sulla punta della lingua ti rivelavano la loro vera natura. Il sapore di ciò che avevano sentito l’uno sulle labbra dell’altra sembrava meritevole di approfondire la conoscenza, non soltanto per quella sera. Shiroten si premette completamente contro la bocca della ragazza, la lingua che gliela spalancava, lambendole il palato e l’interno delle guance in una serie di lappate profonde e affamate. Era soffocante nel suo modo di baciarla e a Kon piaceva quel sentirsi avviluppata senza scampo fra le sue braccia. Spinse ancora di più le labbra contro le sue, nel tentativo di fargli comprendere l’esatta dimensione del suo desiderio, che non era meno bruciante e impaziente di quello del ragazzo.

Non era donna da nascondere i suoi pensieri più reconditi, soprattutto quando si trattava di approfittare della disponibilità di un tipo apparentemente così ben messo e così entusiasta. Fremeva in preda alla pelle d’oca a ogni sfioramento del ragazzo su quelle porzioni di carne scoperta che andava a sfiorare e premere con le dita agili e spaventosamente irriverenti.

Era già tornato ad accarezzarle i fianchi e le cosce, desideroso di riprendere il discorso tanto repentinamente interrotto in mezzo alla pista. Le labbra scivolarono rapide lungo la mascella, prima di appiccicarsi al collo in un succhiotto che avrebbe lasciato ben più di un alone rosso, a giudicare dalla voracità del ragazzo, mentre le iridi rosse lanciavano sguardi attenti, campendo ogni singolo angolo della stanza per trovare il posto giusto dove inchiodare quella donna e limonarsela con comodo.

Il tavolino smaltato di bianco, con tanto di sciccosissime sedie dai cuscini altrettanto bianchi, fu scartato subito: il supporto era troppo instabile – un orribile treppiedi! – e la superficie era insufficiente per premerci la schiena dell’altra, senza rischiare di farla caracollare per terra sul più bello. E no, non si poteva ripiegare su quell’assurdo comodino nero con la statua di un angioletto sopra… Ma che razza di roba assurda c’era, lì dentro?! Sorvolò sui pesanti tendaggi rossi, che coprivano la vetrata che si affacciava sulla pista, e sulla lampada a stelo bianca nell’angolo opposto della stanza, per soffermarsi sul famoso divano così comodo da poterci anche dormire sopra.

In effetti, quel pacchianissimo divano, dai cuscini rossi e dalle zampe di leone, sembrava davvero abbastanza largo da sdraiarcisi comodamente sopra. Nel dubbio, Shiroten strinse la ragazza per i fianchi, conducendola fra un bacio e un passo all’indietro. Kon si lasciò portare, indovinando a memoria i passi che mancavano al divano, contro cui ben presto si ritrovò a cozzare di polpaccio. Fu naturale piegare appena le ginocchia e farsi cadere all’indietro, tirandosi appresso il ragazzo ancora devotamente incollato a lei.

Finirono pesantemente premuti contro lo schienale, in una posa semi-seduta e particolarmente scomoda di cui però non parvero preoccuparsi né l’uno né l’altra. Shiroten, soprattutto, era al momento occupato nel procedere a una metodica svestizione, sfilando, con tutta l’impazienza possibile, il giubbino dalle spalle della ragazza, operazione resa complicata dal modo in cui si appiccicava e strusciava alla sua pelle sudata.

«Aspetta, zucchero, l’eco-pelle è sempre un tantino birichina» lo fermò Kon, appoggiandogli le mani sulle spalle, ormai praticamente sdraiata sotto di lui.

Shiroten si bloccò per pochi istanti, perplesso di fronte all’idea di qualcosa di più tamarro di un giubbino di pelle – un giubbino di _eco-pelle_ , che diamine! – e la ragazza ne approfittò per puntellarsi sui gomiti e sbarazzarsi dell’indumento con una semplicità che quasi gli dette sui nervi. Quasi, perché il modo in cui la pasticcera riusciva a rendere malizioso anche un gesto così apparentemente innocuo non passò inosservato ai suoi occhi attenti. Non appena ebbe la completa visione delle spalle nude e del decolleté ancora più scoperto, si lanciò su quest’ultimo con una fretta difficile da dissimulare, strappando un gridolino sorpreso ma nient’affatto dispiaciuto dalle labbra di Kon, dalle cui mani il giubbino cadde inevitabilmente a terra.

«Siamo affamati, eh?» commentò con voce suadente, mentre le labbra pallide dell’albino percorrevano il rilievo dei suoi seni con una devozione quasi religiosa. Shiroten si sentì un po’ punto sul vivo, non tanto per la veritiera affermazione, quanto perché quella tipa sembrava difficile a scandalizzarsi. E dire che arrivati a quel punto – e di solito ci volevano ere geologiche per arrivarci – il soggetto delle sue brame cominciava sempre a mettere in mezzo il pudore, l’educazione, la sua cronica mancanza di romanticismo e “dimmi qualche parolina dolce” e tutta una serie di stronzate per cui, nella migliore delle ipotesi, si ritrovava a fare l’amore col freno a mano tirato, se gli si passava l’espressione infelice.

Quella lo stava incitando, invece!

O aveva trovato la donna della sua vita o era vittima di uno scherzo e qualcuno sarebbe spuntato fuori con una telecamera sul più bello.

Intanto decise di accelerare un po’ le sue manovre e _testare_ le reazioni della pasticcera. Le abbassò una coppa del bustino senza troppe cerimonie – per tutti i Kami, ma quella non conosceva neanche il significato di biancheria intima! – e si ritrovò davanti un seno pieno, che sembrava sorridergli e chiamarlo con quella sua aureola deliziosamente rosata attorno al capezzolo, su cui si accanì all’istante, vorace proprio come un neonato affamato.

Il brivido di Kon e il modo in cui inarcò la schiena, invitandolo fisicamente ad approfondire quel contatto, lo spronarono non poco e cominciò a succhiare piano guadagnandosi il suo primo sospiro esaltato. Non l’aveva ancora ben inquadrata e non poteva ancora sapere quanto per lei fosse gradito ogni genere di contatto più o meno piacevole. Nella brama ormonale quasi compulsiva della ragazza non c’era spazio per il pudore né per il buon gusto: tutto ciò, che appagava i sensi e non uccideva, era ben accolto, anche se il suo bell’albino minacciava seriamente di danneggiare la sua salute mentale a mostrarsi subito così pieno d’iniziativa.

Si lasciò guidare da quel parziale annebbiamento, che già la invadeva alle carezze morbose della lingua di Shiroten, e gli sfiorò in punta di dita i capelli e le spalle, insinuandosi discreta sotto il suo giubbino di tela nera, fino a raggiungergli l’orlo della cintura. A quel punto Shiroten si sorprese non poco perché la ragazza, in barba a ogni regola non scritta che prevedeva _troppa iniziativa_ solo da parte di un certo tipo di signorine nient’affatto gratuite, gli sollevò la maglietta sopra la schiena. Non si soffermò più di tanto su quest’ultima, arrivando invece a insinuare le dita sotto il bordo dei pantaloni e persino l’elastico dei boxer per accarezzargli una natica completamente nuda.

«Oi… certo che sei una che c’ha tanta voglia…» sbottò guardingo, cercando di non dare a vedere che tutta quell’intraprendenza lo aveva smarrito, anche se per pochi istanti. Non che fosse sgradevole, il suo comportamento, ma di donne così desiderose di darsi da fare con un mezzo sconosciuto ne aveva sentito parlare poco e visto dal vivo anche meno. Non voleva essere troppo sospettoso di fronte alla prospettiva di un’allegra scopata ma, che diamine, non doveva essere lui a dirigere il gioco?

«Tu dici? E di cosa…?» sogghignò maliziosa Kon, l’altra mano che scorreva attorno ai fianchi del ragazzo, fino a raggiungere fibbia e patta e cominciare a sbottonarle con una rapidità impressionante.

Shiroten non esitò un solo istante nel risponderle, si limitò a leccarsi le labbra con fare famelico prima di sentenziare: «Di cazzo».

Contrariamente a ogni buon gusto, la pasticcera non gli mollò un ceffone ma proruppe in una risatina divertita, schioccandogli un bacio in fronte prima di farsi agilmente strada oltre i boxer. Fu una carezza fin troppo consolante e destabilizzante quella che il ragazzo avvertì sulla pelle, quasi troppo sincera per il modo diretto in cui lo strinse fronte, portando alla luce quella mezza erezione che già da sola spiegava come tutte le manovre dei minuti precedenti lo avessero lasciato tutt’altro che indifferente.

Arrivati a quel punto, Shiroten non poteva però certo restarsene con le mani in mano, sia mai che si lasciasse battere da una donna, per quanto ferrata in materia potesse essere.

Si rimangiò un sibilo soffocato dai denti e – sbarazzatosi rapidamente del proprio giubbino – insinuò le dita fra le cosce della ragazza, agevolato dall’opportuna assenza di ogni odioso indumento intimo. I polpastrelli presero a frugare avidamente in quella zona di carne umida e calda, strappando più di un semplice sorriso soddisfatto alla pasticcera. Adorava toccare le donne, sembravano la versione potenziata e per certi versi più appagante di un videogioco, una volta che avevi imparato i trucchi per saltare livelli e raggiungere il _boss finale_. Bastava saper premere i punti giusti, era un’operazione su cui bisognava applicarsi un po’ e lui era un tipo impaziente, lo riconosceva, ma se poi si trovava davanti una tipa ricettiva come quella ragazza…

Nel momento in cui insinuò il primo dito, forse con più rudezza del necessario, si guadagnò un’esclamazione a metà fra il sofferente e il pericolosamente sovreccitato, che gli accese nella mente non pochi dubbi, tanto più che Kon pareva spingersi contro di lui chiedendone ancora. Doveva avere un lato profondamente masochista, notò divertito quando le assestò un pizzico al seno ancora coperto dal bustino. Magari era pure una che si dava al sadomaso, se gliel’avesse domandato.

«Mmh… non essere timido… so che puoi fare di meglio…» sospirò all’improvviso Kon, spingendosi eloquentemente contro la mano bianca incastrata fra le sue cosce, a sottolineare il senso ultimo della sua esclamazione.

Prima ancora che Shiroten potesse replicare in maniera sarcastica, si vide rifilare un esempio concreto di assoluta mancanza di ogni remora, quando l’altra mano della pasticcera s’infilò nei suoi boxer e lo strinse in una frizione decisa, da fargli scappare un lamento sorpreso prima di potersi dominare. Non andava affatto bene, lì in mezzo il più entusiasta dei due pareva essere proprio lui e, maledizione, non poteva biasimarsi visto quanto erano caldi e morbidi i due palmi che lo strofinavano con tanta dedizione.

Ma non sarebbe capitolato così facilmente, oh no!

Non parlò, si limitò ad aggiungere un secondo dito e cominciare a spingere con una certa foga a tratti dolorosa, che però si tramutò negli inviti sottili e sussurrati della ragazza a non fermarsi. Sì, quella tipa era masochista e se continuava a incitarlo a quel modo, lo istigava soltanto a cacciar fuori il suo lato più sadico. Quando aggiunse improvvisamente un terzo dito, ficcandosi in profondità fino alle nocche, Kon rabbrividì, inarcando la schiena e lasciandosi sfuggire un gemito clamorosamente alto, un pigolio che rimbombò netto nella stanza persino più della musica che giungeva ovattata attraverso le pareti spesse.

«Su, non fare la _timida_ … non pensavo che ti disturbassi per così poco…» ghignò Shiroten, soddisfatto di aver dimostrato chi era lì che guidava i giochi ma la pasticcera gli rivolse un’espressione da fargli venire la pelle d’oca, per quanta soddisfazione esprimeva in quel momento. Si spinse piano contro la sua mano, stringendo le gambe all’inverosimile e strusciandosi pur di fargli comprendere quanto la stesse facendo divertire.

Quella sera era stata sfacciatamente fortunata ad abbordare un tipo che si stava mostrando capace di mantenere le sue più recondite speranze, lo avrebbe lasciato finire volentieri di usare le sue dita con tutta la tecnica che pareva possedere ma così rischiava di perdersi il meglio…

«Sei bravo davvero tu… ma non mi dire che sai muovere soltanto le mani…» lo prese in giro, allungandosi verso il suo collo e sibilandogli quelle parole contro l’orecchio. Gli piaceva parecchio provocarlo, il suo bell’albino reagiva in maniera così deliziosamente esasperata e il suo sguardo rosso incendiato dalla sfida e dalla fame la affascinava. Di uomini banalmente e semplicemente arrapati, Kon non ne aveva certo incontrati pochi e Shiroten non faceva eccezione ma il suo desiderio era qualcosa di così devastante e radicale, che riusciva ad avvertirlo formicolare bruciante sotto la punta di quelle lunghe dita bianche che la palpavano e la stuzzicavano senza riguardo.

Lo trovava _candido_ , proprio come lei, nella sua ricerca sfacciatamente sincera di un contatto fisico profondo e di un po’ di sano appagamento sessuale, una percezione che la spingeva a lasciarsi andare completamente senza timore di spaventarlo. Non aveva quella patina di perbenismo fuori posto, di cui tanti uomini ammantavano i loro gesti tutt’altro che puliti quando era lei a dimostrarsi per quello che era: esigente, capricciosa e particolarmente affamata di sesso. Che la chiamassero con tutti i loro poco simpatici epiteti non la feriva più di tanto ma che poi a tutti i loro proclami gloriosi non sapessero far seguire che rapporti consumati in maniera spaventosamente spiccia, quello era il vero cruccio. Ce n’erano disgraziatamente pochi di buoni amanti. Di narratori di _favolose imprese_ , invece, il mondo era più che pieno.

«L’ho detto che sei una… che ha tanta voglia…» sbuffò affannato Shiroten, costringendosi a strizzare colpevolmente le palpebre mentre si staccava dalle mani di Kon, che pure avevano preso a masturbarlo in maniera particolarmente insistente. Fu invece con sadica soddisfazione che sfilò le sue dita, strappando un’esclamazione scontenta alla pasticcera.

«No no, _tesoro_ » canticchiò sarcasticamente, sfilandosi la maglietta nera e gettandola svogliatamente a terra, prima di calarsi i pantaloni.

«Non è ancora arrivato il momento di lamentarsi… fra poco te lo do io, il motivo per strillare…» concluse con un ghigno poco rassicurante, sbarazzandosi anche del bustino della ragazza – e dovette trattenersi non poco dallo strapparlo via – prima di afferrarla per la vita in una presa ferrea, da far sprofondare tutte e dieci le dita nei suoi muscoli tesi.

«Uhn… non saprei… io sono una ragazza esigente…» sussurrò Kon mordendosi un dito, lo sguardo che vagava lungo il corpo semi-nudo dell’albino, dando a vedere che la visione che aveva davanti non la disgustava affatto. Anzi. Era certamente fuori dal comune fare l’amore con un tipo così spaventosamente bianco ma la situazione si stava rivelando parecchio interessante, forse anche perché il soggetto in questione pare saperci fare.

«Esigente… sì… come no! L’abbiamo già detto di cosa, vero?».

Shiroten era tutto un ghigno bianco come la luna mentre si accomodava fra le gambe, premurosamente aperte, della ragazza e il suo annuire complice lo portò a rompere ogni altro indugio. Le affondò dentro in una sola spinta decisa, qualcosa che tolse il fiato a entrambi per la violenza e la rapidità con cui avvenne. Il calore soffocante che lo attendeva quasi lo stordì e dovette prendersi qualche secondo di pausa per respirare profondamente ed evitare di cedere ignominiosamente presto. Cinque mesi di astinenza fiaccavano non poco la sua resistenza e quella donna pareva fatta apposta per accoglierlo tutto. Kon, dal canto suo, si morse un labbro a sangue, assalita da una scarica di dolore e di piacere strettamente intrecciati l’uno all’altro, che le infiammò il ventre e la pancia e s’inerpicò lungo il petto, fino a stringerle la gola e intrappolare ogni sospiro o gemito che fosse.

Si ripresero entrambi presto, tuttavia, e la pasticcera mollò rapidamente la presa sui cuscini del divano – artigliati poco prima per resistere a quell’assalto entusiastico – così da potersi aggrappare alle spalle del ragazzo fino ad aderire completamente contro il suo corpo. Sotto quella pelle, bianca come la neve, c’era un corpo febbricitante, che scottava di un calore assurdamente piacevole, e Shiroten dovette avvertire il brivido compiaciuto della ragazza e il suo strusciarsi impaziente contro di lui, perché le assestò una seconda spinta, meno veemente della prima, costringendola ad esclamare ad alta voce tutta la sua approvazione.

Fissando ogni sua espressione con la coda dell’occhio, iniziò a spingere forte fra le sue cosce, riversando dentro di lei ogni goccia di tutta la sua voglia repressa da troppo tempo. Eppure non gli sarebbe bastato sfogarsi contro di lei, quella donna lo sfidava con ogni parola, ogni carezza e ogni minima torsione del suo corpo. Doveva prendersi l’altrettanto grossa soddisfazione di farla venire nella maniera più rumorosa e plateale possibile.

Kon era altrettanto decisa a trarre tutto il divertimento possibile da quell’incontro e, soprattutto, a far crollare la maschera di sarcastica superiorità sul volto pallido dell’albino. Era un tipetto resistente, indubbiamente bravo in quello che le stava facendo, ed era così impetuoso da farla tremare a ogni affondo. Era possessivo nel modo in cui la stringeva fra le mani, fino a lasciarsi dietro il segno delle sue dita, e il modo in cui la sua erezione le scavava dentro, strusciando e forzando la resistenza dei suoi muscoli tesi, le toglieva il fiato.

Gli allacciò le gambe attorno ai fianchi, facendogli intendere che non si sarebbe staccata da lui finché non avesse dato fondo a tutte le sue forze: sarebbe stato un peccato il contrario, non si poteva sprecare cosi tanto entusiasmo in un banale amplesso, bisognava estenuarsi fino al limite. Shiroten si dimostrò molto disponibile a quell’ultima mossa e la circondò completamente fra le braccia, avvolgendola in un abbraccio dei più possessivi mentre esauriva tutta la carica che ancora aveva in corpo strusciandosi contro i suoi seni pieni e assestandole le ultime spinte, più lente e profonde ma non meno devastanti.

La bocca di Kon era ormai incollata alla sua guancia e si schiudeva in una serie di gemiti incontrollati, che davano il ritmo e si facevano più striduli man mano che si giungeva all’inevitabile ma non certo meno piacevole conclusione. L’albino, per tutta risposta, affondò le unghie nella pelle liscia della sua schiena, segnandola con dieci ed evidentissime strie rosse, e si lasciò andare a un ringhio roco mentre si svuotava soddisfatto fra le pareti contratte fino allo spasimo del suo ventre. La pasticcera cedette di schianto pochi istanti dopo e si abbandonò sazia e appagata contro i cuscini del divano.

«Oh… uao…» commentò affannata, senza neanche darsi il tempo di riprendere fiato, mentre il ragazzo le crollava addosso, appoggiando – guarda caso – la testa contro il suo seno.

«Sì, cazzo… è stato divertente….» sogghignò altrettanto stravolto, strusciando piano una guancia, ma non diede segno di volersi muovere tanto presto. L’intenso profumo di vaniglia del la pasticcera gli riempiva le narici e gli sembrava di starsene sdraiato su un vassoio di dolcetti. Notevolmente più morbido, c’era da aggiungere…

«A proposito…» ronfò soddisfatta la ragazza, attorcigliando una ciocca bianca fra le dita.

«Ce l’hai un nome o devo chiamarti soltanto “Macchina del sesso”, zucchero?».

Com’era prevedibile, quella battuta accrebbe non poco l’ego già smisurato di Shiroten, che si puntellò lentamente sui gomiti e indirizzò uno sguardo malizioso alla ragazza, sondando i suoi occhi castani per capire se si stesse prendendo gioco di lui o fosse sincera. Appurato quell’ultimo particolare, si leccò le labbra pallide e seccate dal caldo, prima di rispondere.

«Chiamami pure _Pis_ ».

«Che starebbe per…?» replicò Kon, mentre il ragazzo si sfilava da lei e si metteva a sedere sul divano con un tonfo netto.

Shiroten non rispose subito ma si chinò verso il pavimento, recuperando rapidamente il giubbotto poco prima buttatovi malamente sopra. Frugò le tasche con fare impaziente e ne cavò fuori una bustina blu, tutta stropicciata e leggermente rigonfia, che recava stampigliato al centro uno stemma con la scritta “Drum”. La aprì, rivelando al suo interno un mucchietto di tabacco e, in una taschina di carta al suo interno, una serie di cartine. Se ne sistemò una sul palmo della mano, spargendoci sopra il trito di foglie essiccate e distribuendolo in maniera più o meno uniforme in un’unica riga.

«Per _Pisellone_!» ghignò compiaciuto a una battuta per cui avrebbe potuto ridere soltanto lui.

E la pasticcera, a giudicare dalla risatina chioccia che si sovrappose alla sua.

L’albino sgranò gli occhi, fissandola sorpreso, la lingua ancora sulla cartina che stava rapidamente richiudendo: lo stava prendendo in giro o era soltanto stupida forte?

«Sciocchino! Non posso usare un soprannome del genere sul mio cellulare, rischierei di confondermi con tutta quella gente…» ridacchiò Kon, mettendosi a sedere e accavallando le gambe nella sua direzione.

Shiroten sollevò un angolo della bocca, infastidito da quell’ultimo accenno che gettava inquietanti interrogativi sulla sincerità dei complimenti che la pasticcera gli aveva rivolto fino a quel momento, e si cavò l’accendino dalla tasca dei jeans, avvicinando la sigaretta alla fiamma.

«… anche se devo ammettere che tu sei il primo a meritarsi un nomignolo simile…».

Ok, no, marcia indietro: la tizia era di bocca buona e occhio fino, s’era capito.

«Sono Shiroten» concesse alla fine, aspirando una lunga boccata di fumo e trattenendola per qualche secondo prima di farla uscire fra le labbra strette.

«E tu ce l’hai un nome?».

La osservò di sguincio, cercando di giudicare con un minimo di lucidità in più, ora che finalmente la mente era sgombra da ogni desiderio pressante, che tipo di persona fosse. Non gli sembrava una “professionista” quanto piuttosto una tipa parecchio porca. Il che significava che avrebbe potuto approfittare ancora della sua compagnia senza mettere mano al portafogli… E poi, ok, ci sapeva fare, per quanto gli sembrasse un po’ tanto stupida.

«Mmh mmh…» annuì la pasticcera, facendo scivolare le gambe oltre il divano e accomodandosi più vicino a lui.

«Sono Kon Kaizo ma tu chiamami pure Kon» gli sussurrò contro l’orecchio, poggiandogli delicatamente una mano sulla spalla e premendo appena il seno contro il suo braccio. Shiroten sembrò gradire parecchio quel contatto, a giudicare da come il suo sguardo caracollò in basso, distraendosi il tempo sufficiente perché la pasticcera si sporgesse e gli rubasse la sigaretta dalle lunghe dita bianche. Si portò la sigaretta alle labbra, ignorando i borbottii scocciati dell’altro e aspirando una breve boccata, che fu però costretta a tossir fuori subito dopo.

«Eh no, questa non è la robetta che gira di solito nei pacchetti, bambola! Questa è una mia personale ricetta con cosine che non si trovano in giro…» si pavoneggiò Shiroten, riprendendo la sigaretta e aspirando in fretta mentre seppelliva in un bisbiglio ogni accenno alle famose “cosine” con cui addizionava solitamente il suo tabacco. Non sembrava il tipo ma non si sapeva mai quando s’incappava nel caramba di turno travestito da avvenente fanciulla…

Sciocchezze, i poliziotti non scopavano così bene!

Anche se le fighe dei servizi segreti nei telefilm sembravano essere di una classe superiore, da quel punto di vista…

«E così ti chiami Kon, eh?» riprese, mentre la ragazza si risistemava il bustino gettato via nella foga dell’amplesso.

Tamburellò le dita contro la guancia, squadrandola con fare pensoso, mentre si allungava a ripescare la sua borsetta rosa e la apriva. La vide frugarci brevemente dentro prima di cavarne fuori uno specchietto e tutto l’occorrente per il trucco. Non provò neanche a chiedersi come avesse fatto a ficcare tutta quella roba in uno spazio tanto ristretto, le donne avevano una specialità particolare nel fare cose assurdamente difficili e, a suo dire, assolutamente inutili.

«Sembra il nome di una pornostar» concluse con tutta la serietà possibile, palesando un pensiero che gli avrebbe meritato non pochi schiaffoni da parte di una donna normale. Per sua fortuna la pasticcera era tutt’altro che _normale_ sotto molti punti di vista e si limitò a rivolgergli un’occhiata distratta mentre si risistemava il fondotinta, attenta al suo riflesso nello specchietto che reggeva nella mano sinistra.

«Trovi?».

«Beh sì, insomma… hai un paio di tette cinematografiche» insistette schietto, guadagnandosi persino uno sguardo ammirato da parte della ragazza.

«Davvero? Lo pensi sul serio?» esclamò spaventosamente entusiasta Kon, zittendosi il tempo necessario a ripassarsi le labbra con il suo gloss alla fragola.

Shiroten lo trovava davvero un complimento, dal suo contorto punto di vista, e il fatto che la donna al suo fianco apprezzasse la _premura_ lo disponeva parecchio bene nei suoi confronti. Finalmente una pollastra che stava sulla sua stessa lunghezza d’onda, invece di mettersi a fare la ritrosa isterica con momenti di pudore per lui assolutamente fuori posto. E poi era vero, aveva proprio un bel fisico da pornostar, e quello era il meglio che potesse trovare in una donna, dal suo personalissimo punto di vista.

Certo, preferiva esser franco prima di subito: a lui piaceva vivere certe relazioni senza impegno, anche se sapeva benissimo quanto gli costasse affermare un pensiero del genere ad alta voce. Nella migliore delle ipotesi, la sua interlocutrice si allontanava da lui profondamente delusa da cotanta dimostrazione di spiccia concretezza. Peccato che anche Shiroten avesse un lato masochista, benché non lo avesse mai ammesso neanche con se stesso, e gli piaceva farsi del male tagliandosi ogni possibilità di allacciare con un altro essere umano qualsiasi rapporto che andasse oltre la mera fisicità.

«Sì, e penso anche che le ragazze migliori siano quelle che non ti fanno domande su chi ti sei scopato un mese fa e non vengono a spulciarti la rubrica del telefono, pur di sapere quante volte sei andato al cesso».

Sì, forse era anche plausibile, che una persona normale desiderasse sapere qualcosa in più sul conto di chi si portava a letto, ma era altrettanto vero che lui era fatto così: di sé parlava quando gli andava e solo quel tanto che gli pareva. Prendere o lasciare, era semplice.

«Oh» si limitò a replicare Kon, richiudendo tutti i suoi cosmetici nella borsetta e poggiandosela in grembo.

Lo sguardo rosso di Shiroten si soffermò attentamente sull’espressione dipinta sul suo viso ancora arrossato dalla _fatica_ affrontata poco prima. Era davvero una bella ragazza, doveva riconoscerlo, era un peccato che di lì a poco si sarebbe rivelata la solita strega rompimar…

«A me non interessa, dove vai a scopare nel tuo tempo libero, mi interessa che non pensi ad altri mentre scopi la sottoscritta. Sai, non mi piace impegnarmi tanto e poi essere ignorata».

Il sorriso che sfoderò in risposta alle sue parole era aperto e allegro, senza nessuna traccia di amarezza o ipocrisia. Shiroten aveva fatto i conti senza l’oste – o, per meglio dire, la pasticcera – senza rendersi conto che lei non era poi così diversa da lui nel suo modo di affrontare certi argomenti. Adorava gli uomini con tutti i loro insopportabili difetti e amava fare sesso. Finché il soggetto di fronte ai suoi occhi era di suo gradimento e sapeva dimostrarsi sufficientemente bravo, non aveva niente da obiettare. Che fosse occupato, single o sposato da anni le interessava poco. Che attraverso una simile e piacevole attività riuscisse a procurarsi qualche vantaggio di tanto in tanto, sembrerà strano ma le importava molto poco. Per lei il sesso non era un lavoro, non era un mezzo di scambio in una transazione finanziaria e non era un dovere ma soltanto un piacere. Anzi, per certi versi era quasi un bisogno di cui non poteva fare a meno, non uno sfogo ma il carburante basilare delle sue giornate, esattamente come il cibo. Il tripudio di ormoni impazziti che le montava nel sangue, l’adrenalina che schizzava nel cuore e il sapore di un compagno gradito sulla punta della lingua l’aiutavano a vivere e a vivere bene.

«Per il resto, io sono per l’amore libero! In compagnia si possono trascorrere tanti bei momenti, senza complicarsi la vita con inutili scrupoli, no?».

Quel tizio e la sua franchezza esasperante le piacevano ma doveva ben tenere in mente che lei non cercava la sua compagnia né per accasarsi né per offrire consolazione ai cuori infranti. Uno degli aspetti più esaltanti del sesso era proprio il sentirsi desiderata: se doveva essere percepita come una palla al piede o, peggio ancora, come la bambola molle e calda in cui affondare mentre s’immaginava un’altra faccia e un altro essere al suo posto, svaniva tutta la magia del momento.

Rivolse uno sguardo per nulla frivolo all’indirizzo del ragazzo, mentre pronunciava quelle parole, lasciandolo persino sorpreso dalla determinazione con cui aveva allontanato ogni insinuazione dalla sua persona.

Shiroten non poté fare a meno di ritenerla _stupida_ con quel suo modo di fare così plateale, perché una donna che si mostrava tanto tranquillamente incline a cercare solo e soltanto un po’ di sano sesso ignorava come andava il mondo o fingeva di farlo, il che era peggio. Ma non le avrebbe certo insegnato a vivere, lui. E in fondo quel genere di stupidità lo aggradava non poco. Finalmente qualcuno che metteva le carte in tavola e non si nascondeva dietro assurdi giri di parole.

«Bene bene… allora credo che io e te andremo parecchio d’accordo, _Kon_ » sibilò soddisfatto l’albino, spaparanzandosi contro il bracciolo alle sue spalle e rivolgendole un’occhiata molto più rilassata.

Nel giro di pochissimi secondi, la ragazza mise via ogni aria risoluta, lasciando che il sorriso sciocco di pochi istanti prima le ricomparisse sulle labbra.

«Se lo dici tu, Shiro-chan… A proposito, posso chiamarti Shiro-chan, vero?» trillò allegra Kon, battendo le mani e alzandosi in piedi di scatto dal divano.

«No!».

La risposta piccata di Shiroten arrivò più che prevedibilmente dopo quelle parole, in un borbottio offeso che sapeva di fumo e dell’odore intenso delle fragole che ancora gli impregnava le labbra.

Né lui né tantomeno Kon potevano minimamente immaginarlo ma la reciproca sensazione, che li aveva assaliti fin dal primo istante in cui si erano incontrati – quel sentore forte, una traccia chimica più che un’emozione elaborata con lucidità –, di essere fatti apposta l’uno per l’altra, era stata il sintomo e quasi la premonizione perfetta della frequentazione che avrebbero costruito nei mesi successivi di quella primavera che si presentava carica di promesse, qualcosa che persino la reciproca tentazione a evadere da ogni legame difficilmente sarebbe riuscita a spezzare.

_I was made for lovin' you baby_   
_You were made for lovin' me_   
_And I can't get enough of you baby_   
_Can you get enough of me_   
_**(The Kiss | I was made for loving you)** _


	4. All you need is my uhn tiss uhn tiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La trama (wut?!) prosegue e il prompt gridava "HichiKon" lontano un miglio (SPOILER: pianerottolo), perché solo questi due esibizionisti potevano darsi alle oscenità in luogo praticamente pubblico. As always, buona lettura!

_Wanna bang around?_   
_Just jot me down on your to-do list_   
_Under "put out like a fire" 'cause_   
_I got somethin' and it goes thumpin' like this_   
_All you need is my uhn tiss uhn tiss uhn tiss_   
_**(Bloodhound Gang | Uhn tiss Uhn tiss)** _

L’aria pomeridiana era carica di umidità e di quel senso di aspettativa tipico delle ore che precedono immediatamente la sera.

Shiroten Kurosaki lanciò l’ennesima occhiata rassicurata a un cielo grigio e pesto che prometteva solo altra pioggia e sfregò un fiammifero contro la suola della scarpa da ginnastica. Il bagliore della punta della sigaretta che si incendiava illuminò debolmente il palmo dell’altra mano, premuto contro il volto a riparare la fiammella da improvvise folate. Lo sguardo si concentrò di nuovo sull’ingresso di un negozio che negli ultimi tre giorni aveva imparato a conoscere bene.

Non avrebbe mai immaginato in vita sua che una delle discoteche più tamarre del quartiere potesse essere fonte di divertimenti tanto intensi, né che la pasticcera de “Lo Sbuffo di Panna” potesse essere così… stronza. Erano passati tre fottuti giorni, insomma! Il suo numero ce l’aveva, era discretamente disponibile – per non dire di peggio – e si era anche ritrovata soddisfatta dall’incontro. Ora si sarebbe aspettato che fosse lei a fare il passo successivo e chiamarlo. Possibilmente supplicandolo di andare a trovarla e farla sentire ancora una volta una vera donna.

Invece nulla di nulla.

Solo un cellulare più silenzioso del solito e tanta voglia repressa rintuzzata da immagini di quella serata che lo assalivano con fin troppa frequenza. Ma c’era una ben precisa regola di vita – e su quel punto era intransigente – per cui mai e poi mai un vero uomo come lui si sarebbe fatto vivo subito dopo un appuntamento. Far attendere una donna per tre giorni era il minimo e non per evitare di essere preso per uno stalker. Non gliene fregava nulla di che impressione dava, era una questione di orgoglio. Mai e poi mai avrebbe dato a vedere che, sì, magari provava il desiderio di rivedere una determinata persona, anche se nel caso di Kon quel desiderio si stava rivelando abbastanza forte.

«Oh, finalmente, cazzo!» borbottò, la cartina mezza incollata alle labbra, staccandosi dal muro e incamminandosi lungo il suo lato di marciapiede. Si calcò meglio il cappellino in testa, come se potesse mascherare il suo albinismo e renderlo irriconoscibile, e cominciò a camminare a passo svelto, senza curarsi degli occasionali passanti che andava travolgendo. Il suo sguardo era fisso dall’altro lato della strada, su una figura inguainata in un appariscente prendisole rosa shocking che sculettava su un paio di tacchi esageratamente alti, attirando l’attenzione di qualunque essere di sesso maschile gravitasse nei dintorni.

Tanto era occupato nel catturare ogni singolo movimento di quella serie di curve ondeggianti che ci mancò poco sbattesse in pieno contro un palo spuntato all’improvviso sul suo cammino. Con un’imprecazione che gli guadagnò l’occhiata offesa di un grigio impiegato, Shiroten deviò verso l’interno del marciapiede, senza mai perdere di vista il suo obiettivo. Aveva imparato a sufficienza quel percorso da sapere che la ragazza non stava tornando a casa. Nel momento in cui la vide varcare le porte scorrevoli di un _convenience store_ , i suoi peggiori sospetti furono confermati: quel pomeriggio la caccia sarebbe durata più a lungo del solito.

«Uffa che palle!» borbottò scocciato, schizzando dall’altro lato della strada e beccandosi una clacsonata incazzata da un automobilista evidentemente poco contento di essere stato costretto a frenare tanto bruscamente.

«Ma vai al diavolo, stronzo!» imprecò scocciato, tirando un calcio al cofano della macchina. Troppo tardi si ricordò che, per la buona riuscita del suo piano, non avrebbe dovuto palesare la sua presenza in quel momento. Kon si trovava però all’interno del negozio, non c’era pericolo che si fosse accorta di lui. Si appoggiò a un idrante poco distante dall’ingresso e inspirò a fondo l’ultima boccata di fumo denso e pesante, trattenendo il respiro per qualche secondo prima di espirare bruscamente e gettare la cicca ancora fumante a terra.

«Speriamo che non ci metta una vita» borbottò innervosito, ficcandosi le mani in tasca e fissando il nulla di fronte a sé. Il piede batteva un ritmo forsennato contro l’asfalto, cercando inutilmente di affrettare lo scorrere del tempo.

Quella mossa impaziente non passò inosservata all’occhio attento di Kon Kaizo. Semi-nascosta dietro uno scaffale di merendine, si lasciò scappare una risatina chioccia, prima di voltarsi in direzione opposta alla strada e tacchettare veloce verso una piramide di pacchi di riso ben impilati l’uno sull’altro.

«Oh, ci sono anche le alghe in offerta!» pigolò soddisfatta. Vista la situazione, valutò che fosse più che opportuno perdersi dietro i vantaggiosissimi sconti di quel fine settimana… doveva pur testare la pazienza del suo timido corteggiatore, no?

Oh sì, per essere un ragazzo così intraprendente nel sesso, aveva un atteggiamento tanto riservato nella vita quotidiana. Tre giorni di pedinamenti e ancora non aveva preso il coraggio a due mani per farsi avanti? Povero cucciolo, meritava assolutamente di avere tutto il tempo necessario a prepararsi un discorso sensato per tentare un approccio e lei glielo avrebbe concesso tutto, anche a costo di portarsi a casa metà konbini!

«Eh ma cazzo, questo è troppo!».

Ancora pesantemente appoggiato all’idrante rosso, Shiroten non sembrava essere felice di essere stato forzosamente sprofondato in un’attesa infinita. Consumando in brevi e nevrotiche boccate la terza sigaretta di quel risicato quarto d’ora, continuò a gettare occhiate all’interno del _convenience store_ , finché finalmente non adocchiò la bella pasticcera in fila a una delle casse.

Lasciandosi scappare un’imprecazione entusiastica fra le labbra, si diresse verso il lato più esterno dell’edificio, prendendo poi a camminare indolentemente davanti all’ingresso con l’aria più indifferente che riuscisse a simulare. Nessuno avrebbe mai potuto immaginare che era passato in quel preciso punto in quel preciso momento per calcolo e non per caso. E poi le donne adoravano quella roba di incontri fortuiti decisi dal destino, chi era lui per deluderle?

«Zucchero! Cosa ci fai qui?».

Esattamente secondo i piani, nell’istante in cui Shiroten aveva già oltrepassato di due passi le porte scorrevoli, Kon lo notò, voltando la testa nella sua direzione come se sapesse che si trovava in zona proprio per incontrare lei. Doveva avere un qualche radar interno per l’individuazione di bei manzi, l’albino non sapeva darsi altra spiegazione.

«Vivo! Sai com’è, sono così occupato che non ho quasi il tempo di fermarmi a salutare!» ghignò con aria superiore, accennando a incamminarsi nuovamente per la sua strada come trascinato da un impegno irrinunciabile.

«Oh, non dirmi che sei troppo occupato anche per aiutare una povera ragazza con la sua spesa?» si lamentò Kon con voce afflitta. Lo sguardo del ragazzo scivolò dal generoso decolleté che lo chiamava da qualche secondo alle due sporte che penzolavano dalle dita della pasticcera. Avevano un aspetto ingombrante e tremendamente pesante. Eppure avrebbe dovuto immaginarlo che ci sarebbe stato un qualche dazio da pagare, non poteva certo pretendere di incontrarla, rivolgerle mezza parola e scoparsela sul posto.

In realtà era proprio ciò che più ardentemente avrebbe desiderato ma gli atti osceni in luogo pubblico erano pur sempre puniti per legge.

«Da’ qua, significa che mi concederò l’unica buona azione della settimana!».

La sottilissima corrente elettrica che gli attraversò la punta delle dita, quando sfiorò le nocche di Kon, valse a farlo riflettere: forse quella donna lo stuzzicava, al punto che persino passare una notte in galera non sarebbe stata una pena inutile di fronte all’idea di prendersela lì, seduta stante.

Relegò quel pensiero nel fondo della sua coscienza, pronto a recuperarlo quando si sarebbe presentata la giusta occasione, e le si affiancò rapidamente. Puntò deciso in direzione del suo condominio, particolare che strappò una risatina divertita alla ragazza. Conosceva davvero molte cose di lei, doveva aver investigato a fondo nei giorni precedenti. Non si sentiva allarmata da quel comportamento sopra le righe, anzi, la faceva sentire ricercata e speciale, un genere di sensazione di cui non poteva assolutamente fare a meno quando dava il via alle sue schermaglie amorose.

«L’unica? Oh, ma sei un ragazzo davvero cattivo, allora, Omino di Zucchero!» lo prese in giro vezzosamente, sfiorandogli la mano rimasta inerte con un lieve colpo di fianco. Tanto bastò perché Shiroten la alzasse e le circondasse rapidamente la vita con un braccio, attirandola a sé. Il corpo di Kon era caldo e profumava di zucchero e uova come un pasticcino appena sfornato. Gli faceva venire l’acquolina in bocca, ancor più di quella sera in discoteca, tanto che non fu capace di trattenersi dal voltare la faccia e schioccarle un bacio umido sulla guancia che assomigliava precisamente a un morso.

La pasticcera non gli diede il tempo di allontanarsi e mosse il capo di scatto, lasciando che le loro labbra si scontrassero per pochi, interminabili secondi, il tempo di assaporare il gusto aspro e marcato della nicotina sulla punta della lingua. Non aveva mai amato l’odore del fumo ma non faticava ad ammettere che tutto ciò che entrava in relazione col corpo dell’albino le diventava improvvisamente gradito.

«Posso essere ancora più cattivo di quello che pensi!» bofonchiò Shiroten, staccandosi finalmente dalla sua bocca e tornando a fissare la strada che aveva dinanzi, giusto in tempo per evitare di travolgere un cane randagio che vagolava per i fatti suoi.

«Sei bravo a parlare e sono sicura che sei… ancora più bravo ad agire» sussurrò Kon, soffiandogli contro un orecchio, la mano che si aggrappava saldamente alla sua spalla.

Sul viso di entrambi campeggiava la medesima espressione che urlava “ce l’abbiamo fatta” come un’insegna al neon intermittente: lei era disponibile come non mai, persino più della prima sera; lui non era timido ma pareva aver già riposto l’orgoglio per stringerla fra le braccia.

Shiroten si fece guidare da quel senso di quasi onnipotenza e, ormai certo di avere la vittoria in pugno, palpò il fianco della ragazza, dirigendo le sue attenzioni sempre più in basso. Con suo sommo disappunto, il rilievo sottile di un paio di cuciture spuntò sotto la sensazione liscia e quasi impalpabile della lycra rosa del prendisole.

«Mi dispiace, Zucchero, porto sempre le mutandine, quando lavoro!» spiegò la pasticcera con tono contrito, accarezzandogli piano un braccio per lenire la delusione di una speranza erotica appena sfumata.

«Strano, io pensavo che anche Martedì sera lavorassi!».

Forse intonò quella frase in maniera eccessivamente sprezzante o forse Kon non gradì lo sguardo rosso colmo di improvvisa, annoiata sufficienza che le rivolse, fatto sta che si sfilò dalla sua presa, tacchettando alcuni passi in avanti, fino a mettere fra loro una sdegnata distanza.

«Quindi tu solitamente sei costretto a pagarle, le donne, perché si decidano a venire con te?».

Più della sua voce fu lo sculettare inviperito che accompagnò quella frase a trasmettere tutto lo sdegno che la ragazza stava provando in quell’istante. Non era tanto l’insinuazione a bruciarle quanto l’essere trattata come _cosa da poco_. Poteva accettare ogni genere di battuta cafona ma non quella condiscendenza sprezzante.

Shiroten non fu svelto abbastanza da accorgersene. Ancora incredulo per lo scatto improvviso, ci mise qualche secondo a riprendersi, poi scosse la testa e ripartì veloce, raggiungendola in poche falcate.

«Non dire cazzate, bella! Se c’è qualcuno qui che deve pagare, sono tutte le donne che vorrebbero venire a letto col sottoscritto e fanno la fila fuori dalla porta!» sibilò tagliente, trovando del tutto incomprensibile il brusco voltafaccia della pasticcera. Insomma, con quel comportamento non pretendeva prima che la trattasse come una verginella impaurita?!

«Allora lascia pure quella sporta qui a terra e corri da una di loro!» ribatté Kon, sollevando il mento con fare altezzoso e inforcando il portone provvidenzialmente aperto da un inquilino di passaggio. Gli rivolse un sorriso esageratamente dolce, ringraziandolo addirittura con una carezza sulla spalla, prima di ficcarsi nell’androne senza premurarsi di lasciar entrare anche il suo accompagnatore.

Shiroten si ritrovò così a sbattere contro l’uomo che ancora rivolgeva tutta la sua attenzione sulla pasticcera e lo scavalcò malamente, pestandogli ben bene tutti e due i piedi prima di infilarsi nello spiraglio lasciato aperto dal portone che si richiudeva.

«Scordatela, stangone, ci sono già io qui!» rivendicò orgogliosamente il suo diritto di precedenza, incurante della stazza robusta del condomino, e inforcò le scale che pochi istanti prima Kon aveva imboccato, salendole con passo rigido e schiena esageratamente dritta.

«Ci sei già tu qui? Oh ma temo che per _quelle come me_ dovresti pagare un prezzo troppo alto, povero cocchino».

La voce chiocciante di Kon rimbombò in maniera assordante per la tromba delle scale, rendendo noto a ogni abitante del palazzo l’oggetto del contendere fra i due. Shiroten scosse le spalle scazzato, nient’affatto disposto a mollare una preda tanto appetibile, e con una rapidità fuori dal comune divorò gli scalini a tre a tre, affiancandola in men che non si dica.

«E chi ti dice che non sia disposto a pagarlo, quel prezzo… _per te_?».

Che fosse stata un’ispirazione casuale o che avesse davvero compreso il bisogno di essere corteggiata della ragazza, quel sospiro roco pronunciato a pochi centimetri dal collo di Kon fu sufficiente per rimettere un sorriso splendente sulle sue labbra imbronciate.

«Non saprei, potresti non farcela, a sostenere una spesa simile» borbottò, appoggiando la sporta sul pianerottolo, mentre fingeva ancora per qualche secondo uno sdegno che andava rapidamente scolorendo.

«Meglio, ti pago a rate. Molto frequenti e molto consistenti» replicò Shiroten asciutto, posando la sporta a terra a sua volta.

«Questo significa che dovresti vedermi spesso…» insinuò la ragazza, voltandosi e trovandosi il viso dell’albino a pochi centimetri dal proprio. Era bianco e affilato proprio come se lo ricordava ma quel cappellino e quel paio di occhiali da sole lo coprivano in parte e questo la infastidiva non poco. Kon si liberò del primo, facendoglielo saltare giù dalla testa con un colpetto delle dita alla visiera. Gli occhiali, invece, sembravano carini e glieli sfilò piano, afferrandoli sopra la radice del naso e stringendo poi la montatura per i lati, così da poterseli infilare comodamente sulla testa.

«Ora va meglio…» esclamò ma fu un sussurro destinato a strozzarsi in gola, perché gli occhi del ragazzo erano rossi ancor più di quanto non li rammentasse. Le piacevano, erano di un colore assurdo e sinistro che non la tranquillizzava per nulla. In quell’istante, poi, erano intrisi di un desiderio fortissimo che sarebbe stato difficile scambiare per altro. Forse lui era disposto a pagarla davvero, e non perché la considerasse una poco di buono, ma perché – pur di averla – avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa. Almeno quella era l’interpretazione che più le piacque attribuire alle sue parole.

Shiroten fu molto più diretto: si limitò a sollevare le mani e premerle sulla porta, ai lati della sua testa, per poi chinarsi e schiuderle le labbra in un bacio prepotente. Kon si lasciò andare contro il legno alle sue spalle, inclinando appena la testa e concedendosi completamente al suo assalto. Le dita, come esili ragni curiosi, risalirono lungo le sue scapole, artigliando la t-shirt nera dei Black Sabbath e tirandola con forza verso il basso. L’albino, completamente chino su di lei, la strinse per i fianchi e se la spinse contro fino a farla aderire perfettamente al suo corpo.

Poteva percepire nettamente il peso soffice dei suoi seni che gravavano sul petto e i capezzoli spuntare appena sotto la stoffa… Kami, quella maledetta non portava il reggiseno! Guidato da quel pensiero, sollevò una mano e la premette decisamente su uno di loro, strizzando e palpando con tutto l’entusiasmo di cui era provvisto, prima di afferrare la spallina del prendisole e tirarla verso il basso. La lasciò a incastrarsi sul braccio della ragazza e tornò finalmente a dedicarsi al suo interesse primario. La sensazione della pelle nuda e liscia sotto i polpastrelli fu una scarica fortissima che si diresse dritta verso il basso, passando per il cuore e mandando il sangue in circolo a una velocità tale da sfondare ogni arteria.

Kon era paragonabile a una tavoletta del suo cioccolato preferito, buona da morire, da affondarci tutti i denti dentro con l’acquolina in bocca e consumarla in fretta, anche a rischio di ritrovarsi a mani vuote e con un desiderio ancora insoddisfatto in pancia. La lasciò a boccheggiare in cerca dell’aria sufficiente a restare in piedi e attaccò la carne morbida del collo, affondandoci i canini dentro senza preoccuparsi del segno rosso e marcato che sarebbe rimasto dopo.

«Zucchero…» sospirò la pasticcera con un filo di voce, strusciando la guancia contro la tempia dell’albino.

«Fammi… fammi prendere le… mmh… le chiavi… entriamo in casa…».

«Non c’è tempo».

Per essere uno che doveva dare l’impressione di poter fare a meno di lei, stava fallendo miseramente, ma Shiroten era lungi dall’ammettere che _forse_ quella donna gli faceva perdere ogni lume di ragione. Piuttosto finse di avere tutta la situazione sotto controllo ma finì per afferrarle una natica con la mano libera e spingersela decisamente contro il ventre.

A quel contatto ogni remora di Kon parve dissolversi nell’aria assieme alla parvenza di pudore che aveva tanto faticato a racimolare. Farlo sul pianerottolo, in fondo, col rischio di essere scoperti e doversi trattenere per non fare rumore, rendeva tutto più eccitante. E poi le dita rapaci di Shiroten affondate con forza nel suo fianco la stavano costringendo a sfregarsi contro di lui in un modo assolutamente delizioso.

«Fai ciò che devi…» pigolò roca col piglio drammatico di un’eroina d’altri tempi nell’atto di mutarsi in una pornostar d’assalto. Casomai ci fosse stato bisogno di un ulteriore incoraggiamento – ma era sicura che il suo Omino di Zucchero ce l’avrebbe fatta anche da solo – ancora aggrappata al suo collo gli accarezzò il petto lasciva, per poi insinuare la mani direttamente nei suoi jeans, dopo averli sbottonati. L’albino avvertì distintamente le dita della ragazza chiudersi strette sulla sua erezione, intrappolandola insieme alla stoffa dei boxer.

A quel punto Kon si sentì sollevare da terra e premere contro la porta, mentre una mano impaziente frugava sotto il suo vestito e tirava verso il basso il suo perizoma di pizzo – a onor del vero della stessa, identica tonalità del prendisole che indossava.

Gli slip se ne rimasero impigliati a una caviglia ma Shiroten neanche se ne accorse, troppo impegnato ad assaporare il tocco esperto di quei polpastrelli che lo masturbavano in punta, negandogli sadicamente la soddisfazione di una stretta più avvolgente e decisa.

Le gambe di Kon si allacciarono saldamente ai suoi fianchi e lui si ritrovò a sfiorarla con insistenza. La sua carne umida e calda era tanto pronta e impaziente che gli bastò ficcare bruscamente un dito in profondità, per sentirlo scivolare fino in fondo senza tanto disagio. La ragazza inarcò la schiena, seguendo il verso del suo gesto, e si fece sfuggire un lamento acuto, la guancia premuta contro il legno freddo della porta.

«Shhh… non facciamoci sgamare proprio adesso!» sibilò Shiroten, ricordandole come il pianerottolo non fosse il luogo più indicato per certi concerti canori, e le bloccò la bocca con la mano libera. Quella mossa parve fomentare Kon che, rotti gli indugi, abbassò l’elastico dei suoi boxer e lo liberò dall’ultimo dei suoi impacci.

Nella penombra uggiosa di un pomeriggio qualsiasi di fine Maggio, gli occhi della ragazza brillavano di una luce liquida, come fossero stati colpiti in pieno dal sole che in quel momento era coperto da uno spesso strato di nuvole. Shiroten non volle perderli di vista un solo istante, mentre la afferrava per i fianchi con entrambi le mani e la teneva ferma. Si godette appieno la smorfia che le deformò il volto, quando le affondò in corpo con una sola, brusca spinta, così come il modo assurdamente sensuale in cui si morse il labbro, provando a ingoiare un gemito squillante.

Quella donna doveva essere una specie di strano sogno erotico o una pornostar discesa in Terra per farlo divertire, gratis e senza la delusione di uno schermo a separarli. Il suo corpo malleabile gli dava quell’impressione, era caldissima e tremendamente accogliente. Non aveva avuto bisogno di un solo momento di ripresa e si era puntellata invece sui talloni, per andargli incontro con una tale foga da rischiare di fargli perdere pure l’equilibrio. Era nata per fare sesso, non vedeva altra spiegazione calzante al suo comportamento da ninfomane.

«Certo che ti piace… proprio da pazzi… prenderlo fra le gambe… eh?» bisbigliò Shiroten con voce esaltata, assaporando alla seconda spinta il modo in cui Kon inarcava la schiena, continuando ad assecondare i suoi movimenti e lasciandolo andare ancor più in profondità.

«Con te… anche di più…» gli soffiò contro Kon, affondando tutte e dieci le dita nelle ciocche di ispidi capelli bianchi.

La fronte premuta contro la sua, continuava a fissarlo, provando disperatamente a non interrompere il contatto visivo, ma era difficile sopportare a occhi aperti tutto il piacere che le stava riversando dentro. Non era la prima sveltina della sua vita ma certo quel ragazzo aveva la rara capacità di metterle tanta, dannatissima urgenza addosso.

«È perché ce l’ho grosso…!» ghignò soddisfatto Shiroten, le unghie letteralmente conficcate nei muscoli tesi, che le ancoravano i fianchi e la costringevano a tenere il suo ritmo forsennato.

«Mmm… è perché… sai usarlo da dio…» sospirò compiaciuta Kon, scompigliandogli i capelli con foga. Schioccò la lingua contro il palato, facendosi scappare un verso esaltato, e poi premette la bocca contro quella del ragazzo, intenzionata a soffocare ogni rumore potesse rischiare di farli scoprire proprio nel momento culminante del loro incontro.

L’albino la trascinò in un bacio soffocante, fatto di denti e della sua lingua che si ficcava decisa e le leccava il palato, gustandosi il suo sapore come se volesse mangiarsela da un istante all’altro. Ogni mugolio gli risuonava in gola e nei timpani; la voce della pasticcera, sconvolta dal piacere, aveva un che di pazzamente esaltante. Era gratificante esattamente come la prima volta che erano stati assieme, non c’era gesto di quella donna che non vezzeggiasse il suo ego, facendolo sentire una specie di dio del sesso.

Era stancante fare sesso in piedi, senza alcun dubbio, ma ignorò le gambe indolenzite e continuò a spingersi contro di lei, con tale forza da farla sobbalzare e far tremare anche la porta a cui era premuta. Kon continuava a strusciarsi contro di lui, contraendo ogni muscolo potesse comandare per avvertire la frizione esasperata del suo membro contro la carne umida e pulsante. Faceva male per quanto era forte e disperato e le piaceva da pazzi, avrebbe continuato a quel modo per ore e ore ma il suo corpo aveva dei limiti e gli affondi improvvisamente più rapidi e profondi dell’albino glieli stavano facendo oltrepassare tutti.

Inarcò la schiena all’inverosimile, premendosi contro il suo petto, e si rilasciò in un lamento acuto tutto raccolto dalla bocca del ragazzo, che le torturava le labbra un morso affamato dopo l’altro. L’albino si seppellì fra le sue gambe, stretto e quasi soffocato dall’ultimo spasmo del suo ventre, e quell’ultima spinta entusiastica lo fece sbilanciare, tanto che si ritrovò a schiaffare entrambe le mani contro la porta per mantenersi in equilibrio.

Kon si staccò dalle sue labbra ed emise un lungo sospiro roco e soddisfatto, accarezzandogli piano la nuca. Cominciava a pentirsi seriamente di non averlo chiamato nei tre giorni precedenti. La sveltina sul pianerottolo era stata persino più esaltante della serata in discoteca, che pure era stata ufficialmente ascritta fra le più divertenti degli ultimi sei mesi. Non doveva assolutamente lasciarsi scappare un ragazzo simile. Altro che negarsi e tirare la corda, più tempo le avrebbe fatto compagnia e più avrebbe riempito le sue giornate. In ogni senso possibile e immaginabile.

Shiroten si sfilò con un ringhio vittorioso, tirandosi indietro e risistemandosi i pantaloni, mentre si godeva lo spettacolo tutt’altro che trascurabile della pasticcera mezza svestita che se ne restava immobile contro la porta di casa a riprendere fiato. Se tutto quel ben di dio non solo era gratis ma anche così disponibile, la sua fortuna girava proprio bene in quel periodo. Figurarsi se se la sarebbe lasciata scappare così facilmente!

«P… perché non entri…? Ti offro… qualcosa…» ansimò Kon pesantemente, rimettendosi malamente in piedi e frugando nella pochette di strass fucsia che era caduta sul pavimento qualche minuto prima.

Il ghigno di Shiroten si allargò a dismisura, quando la osservò spingere la porta davanti a sé e avanzare all’interno del bilocale barcollando sui suoi tacchi. Doveva averle assestato un paio di botte belle pesanti per ridurla in quello stato. Fosse stato per lui avrebbe ricominciato anche subito ma decise di essere magnanimo e portarle entrambe le buste della spesa in casa. Prima però ebbe lo spirito di chinarsi e raccogliere qualcosa che la ragazza aveva perduto senza accorgersene.

«Lascia pure le sporte… sul tavolo della cucina…» trillò Kon ancora a corto di fiato, sbarazzandosi dei sandali mentre attraversava il corridoio che separava la cucina dalla camera da letto.

«Ti offro qualcosa da bere?» esclamò, appendendogli gli occhiali da sole nel colletto della t-shirt. Ignorò senza troppi problemi il paio di mutandine di pizzo che sporgevano vistosamente dalla tasca dei suoi jeans.

«Hai della birra?».

«Veramente no, gonfia la pancia. Ma ho del vino, se vuoi, lo uso per cucinare» replicò la pasticcera, quasi scusandosi di non poter soddisfare seduta stante la sua richiesta. Shiroten sbuffò, posando malamente le sporte sulla superficie tonda del tavolo. Per la prima volta da che lo conosceva, le sembrò quasi… interdetto, mentre si grattava stancamente la nuca e si guardava in giro.

«È forte?!».

«Purtroppo no…» esordì Kon, aprendo il frigorifero e mostrandogli una bottiglia di vino bianco.

«… eh, che peccato, mi abbasserò a buttare giù sto po’ di sciacquatura per piatti!» esclamò l’albino con piglio trionfante, recuperando tutta la baldanza che aveva smarrito fino a un attimo prima.

«… ma la prossima volta potrei farti trovare del Vermut!» continuò la ragazza, provando a venirgli incontro.

«No, dai, non dire stronzate, sta robetta va bene!» tagliò corto Shiroten e le tolse il vino di mano, prendendo poi a bere direttamente dal collo della bottiglia dopo averla stappata. Aveva una sete tremenda, in effetti, ora che aveva il tempo di accorgersi delle necessità di tutto il suo corpo. Lanciò qualche svogliata occhiata in giro, notando come la cucina fosse abitabile e accogliente, nonché in uno stato di pulizia che nel buco in cui abitava non si era mai visto.

Kon doveva essere la tipica donna che nel tempo libero si divertiva a spolverare e lucidare… quando non scopava, beninteso, perché non riusciva a immaginarsela in astinenza per più di un paio di giorni di seguito. Come lui, d’altronde, il che creava una dilettevole convergenza d’interessi.

«Ti spiace se mi metto comoda? Vorrei rinfrescarmi» cinguettò la ragazza e Shiroten si limitò ad annuire distrattamente, prima di tracannare un’altra sorsata di vino. Stava cominciando ad avere una certa fame, chissà se nel frigo poteva rovistare e trovare qualcosa di commestibile…

«Oplà!».

La pasticcera abbassò le spalline del suo prendisole e in un solo, fluido gesto lo lasciò scivolare a terra, dandogli le spalle orgogliosamente nuda. Se ne restò per qualche istante al centro esatto del corridoio, a farsi rimirare ben consapevole dell’effetto che il suo exploit aveva fatto sull’altro. Non che Shiroten fosse lucido abbastanza per rendersene conto. Si limitò a squadrarla tutta, da capo a piedi, più e più volte, indugiando con estremo interesse su un punto in particolare che stava attirando tutta la sua attenzione.

Kon ridacchiò, le spalle che sobbalzavano appena, e si chinò sui talloni per recuperare il suo vestito. Quando la vide saltellare verso la camera da letto, canticchiando un motivetto senza parole a mezza voce, depose la bottiglia sul tavolo e si limitò a seguirla, come ipnotizzato. Affacciatosi alla soglia della stanza, poté godersi lo spettacolo di lei che si avvicinava a un pretenzioso armadio di legno a due ante, dipinto di rosa con volute verdi. Lo aprì e cercò la gruccia a cui appendere il suo vestito.

Per tutto il tempo di quell’azione gli occhi dell’albino non avevano smesso di scrutare il suo corpo, soffermandosi su tutto ciò che i vestiti non gli avevano ancora permesso di considerare appieno. Tanto per cominciare, non era rifatta. Lo aveva capito già toccandola ma il modo in cui il suo seno reagiva alla gravità non lasciava dubbi. E questo era un bene. Per quanto andasse pazzo per un bel paio di tette grosse, non amava mettere le mani sulla plastica. Kon e la sua terza abbondante erano da trattare con rispetto, in fondo.

E poi…

Fece spaziare lo sguardo per tutta la camera da letto e fu allora che lo accolse una sorpresa che gli fece saltare un battito, mandandogli la saliva di traverso e anche un bel po’ di bile.

«Cosa cazzo è quella roba?!» sbraitò, puntando il dito al muro di fondo, e nella sua voce si poteva avvertire un pizzico di vero e proprio terrore.

«Oh, hai notato i miei giocattoli!» esclamò contenta la ragazza, sbattendo le mani e saltellando verso di lui a piedi scalzi, con indosso soltanto una vestaglietta a fiori lasciata aperta.

«Gioc… perché diamine li tieni in una teca di vetro?!».

Shiroten continuava a tenere il dito puntato in direzione dell’obbrobrio che tanto scandalo aveva destato in lui. Doveva esserci la fregatura, con una donna così apparentemente _perfetta per lui_.

«Sono la mia collezione personale! Nei tempi di magra… trovo il modo di riempire il vuoto…».

Kon gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla e il sussurro soffiato contro il suo orecchio lo fece rabbrividire non poco. Di terrore estremo. Quella donna conservava nella sua stanza ben trenta fra dildo e vibratori delle forme e dimensioni più svariate.

Erano grossi, fottutamente grossi, buoni per essere usati come oggetti contundenti più che come giocattoli erotici. E lei lasciava intendere che… li aveva usati su se stessa! Non sapeva se sentirsi orgoglioso di aver fatto godere una tipa abituata a robe simili o avere paura delle fantasie che potevano passarle per la testa a proposito di come impiegare i suoi giochini sugli altri.

«Ragazza incontentabile!» si limitò a borbottare, fingendo un’impassibilità che al momento non possedeva.

«Tu potresti farmi molto contenta…» sussurrò Kon in tono allusivo ma quando Shiroten si voltò, la ragazza era già sparita dentro il bagno. Era situato in fondo al corridoio, fra la camera da letto e la cucina, l’albino dovette solo girarsi ma non fu abbastanza veloce da impedire che la porta gli venisse letteralmente chiusa in faccia.

«Non sbirciare, mi raccomando, mi vergogno a farmi vedere nuda sotto la doccia!».

L’albino a tutta prima non seppe se sentirsi prendere per i fondelli o accettarla come una battuta idiota in cui non credeva neanche chi l’aveva pronunciata. Fatto stava che non avrebbe seguito quell’avvertimento neanche per un secondo. Gliel’avrebbe fatta passare lui, tutta questa vergogna. Possibilmente mettendo un bel muro fra sé e quegli aggeggi infernali che troneggiavano malignamente nella camera da letto!


	5. You make the knees of my bees weak ~ Attenzioni

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo ha trama. E pippe mentali. Ma niente p0rn. Pause di riflessione anche per i nostri due "eroi della pornografia occidentale"? Boh bah chi lo sa, buona lettura!

_You are a vision who lives by the signals of_   
_Stomach and intuition as your guide_   
_You are a sliver of god on a platter_   
_Who walks what he talks and who cops when he's lied_   
_**(Alanis Morissette | Knees of my bees)** _

«Uhm…».

Kon sospirò, ciabattando pigramente verso il divano, dove si calò di botto con una borsa d’acqua calda alla mano e tanta stanchezza a fiaccarla addosso.

Lanciando le ciabattine rosa di Hello Kitty davanti a sé, si stese su un fianco, premendosi la borsa contro la pancia e cominciando a fare indolentemente zapping da un canale all’altro. Neanche qualche programma di moda con cui distrarsi un po’, certi giorni sapevano davvero essere un inferno da ogni punto di vista.

Il lavoro era stato terribile, fra imprevisti che si accumulavano e un caldo atroce che scioglieva le viscere persino standosene comodamente rinchiusi in un locale dotato di aria condizionata. Tutto ciò che desiderava in quell’istante era sprofondare in un lungo sonno ristoratore e dimenticare ogni piccola incombenza avesse ancora da sbrigare. Strinse meglio la borsa dell’acqua calda contro la pancia e appoggiò la testa contro un bracciolo, lasciando il televisore sintonizzato su una replica del suo programma di ricette preferito. Aveva appena chiuso gli occhi, che il campanello di casa cominciò a squillare con una certa veemenza, facendola sobbalzare sul posto.

Chiunque fosse, doveva essere un gran maleducato con troppa fretta addosso e lei era abbastanza stanca da non aver intenzione di aprire la porta, neanche se a bussare fosse stato l’Imperatore del Giappone. Si passò una mano sul viso, mugugnando qualche insulto a mezza voce contro il seccatore del Venerdì pomeriggio, e abbassò la testa, cercando di ignorare il trillare sempre più insistente.

«Oh, ma sei morta?!».

Un tono di voce aspro e prepotente a lei ben noto la raggiunse, facendola scattare giù dal divano con la rapidità di un centometrista.

«No, sono qui! Stavo dormendo!» si affannò a strillare alla porta chiusa, saltellando a piedi nudi e ignorando il dolore sordo che dal ventre si irradiava alle cosce e alla schiena.

Aprì la porta ma non ebbe il tempo di pronunciare mezza parola che si trovò la bocca pallida e vorace di Shiroten contro la sua e le sue braccia che la stringevano alla vita in una morsa possessiva che lasciava ben poco scampo.

«Non si dorme, quando ci sono io in giro!» le ghignò contro un orecchio, richiudendo la porta alle sue spalle con un calcio e premendola contro il muro più vicino, mentre seguitava a baciarle il collo senza lasciarle un solo attimo di scampo.

Kon esitò per qualche istante, prima di allacciargli le braccia attorno al collo e lasciarsi stringere con più forza, meditando sulla maniera più indolore possibile di comunicargli la cattiva notizia.

«Zucchero… non ti aspettavo oggi… pensavo che i nostri giochini di ieri pomeriggio… ti avessero stancato».

«Scherzi? Mi è venuta ancora più voglia!» il sorriso ferino dell’albino si allargò ulteriormente mentre le dita della ragazza indugiavano fra i suoi capelli, carezzandolo lentamente come se cercassero di calmarlo. Il che era strano, dato che di solito ogni sua mossa era finalizzata a portarselo a letto il più in fretta possibile, ma Shiroten decise di non darci peso e la sollevò da terra, afferrandola decisamente per le natiche.

Le strappò un gridolino e Kon gli strinse le gambe attorno ai fianchi di riflesso, facendosi trasportare fino al soggiorno.

«Zucchero, sei proprio… una forza della natura!» esclamò e per quanto ci fosse una certa ammirazione nella sua voce, pure le salì un groppo alla gola all’idea di dover frenare tutto quell’ardore per colpa di un inconveniente tecnico di non poco conto.

«Ah, non hai ancora visto niente!».

Shiroten si produsse in un’altra delle sue risate compiaciute, mentre la adagiava sul divano e ci montava sopra, premendosi contro il suo corpo con una certa urgenza. Non era truccata e tirata a lucido, notò degnandosi finalmente di alzare lo sguardo per fissarla in viso, e indossava un paio di pantaloncini e una canotta bianchi e rosa dall’aria vissuta. Non era nel suo stile essere così sciatta ma non poteva dire che non gradisse un po’ di semplicità, ogni tanto. Soprattutto se significava meno vestiti da togliere, ghignò, infilandole una mano sotto la canotta e stringendole forte un seno scoperto fra le dita.

«Ahia» sibilò Kon, digrignando i denti, e solo a quel punto Shiroten si accorse di quanto a disagio la ragazza fosse in quel momento.

«Zucchero, non… mi dispiace ma oggi non possiamo…» mormorò con sguardo triste, portandosi entrambe le mani fra le gambe. Shiroten sobbalzò violentemente, issandosi sui gomiti e fissandola con fare stralunato. In quattro mesi che si conoscevano quella donna non si era mai tirata indietro una sola volta. Che si fosse anche lei stancata di lui, alla fine? La faceva sinceramente più resistente, quella stupida oca!

«E perché?» ringhiò, rivolgendole uno sguardo frustrato.

«Sono indisposta…».

Kon si strinse nelle spalle, colma di sensi di colpa, ma l’albino sembrò non aver afferrato, perché continuava a fissarla allo stesso modo.

«Eh?! Che significa? Che ti sto sul cazzo?».

«No, Zucchero, ho le mestruazioni!» replicò la ragazza molto più brutalmente.

«Ah!».

Shiroten si grattò la nuca, infinitamente sollevato, e si rilassò, tornando a stendersi contro di lei. Kon era pur sempre una donna, dopotutto.

«Mi avverti sempre prima di venire, così posso darti il via libera ma oggi… beh, non ti aspettavo e non… di solito non passi a trovarmi tutti i giorni…».

Per la prima volta dacché la conosceva, l’albino la vide letteralmente arrossire, abbassando lo sguardo ed evitando appositamente di incrociare il suo. Sbatté le palpebre più volte, scocciato da quell’improvvisa ritrosia. La conversazione stava prendendo la piega sbagliata, meglio sarebbe stato cambiare immediatamente argomento.

«Sì, comunque è un gran culo che ti siano venute, significa che non ti ho messo incinta per sbaglio!».

Riconosceva di non essere delicato quando se ne usciva con quelle sparate ma lì c’era da mettere delle distanze ben precise, prima che _quella_ cominciasse ad affezionarsi troppo.

«Non c’è pericolo, prendo la pillola, anche se in realtà non mi servirebbe poi a molto».

Kon mise su un sorriso malinconico e Shiroten si chiese come faceva quel giorno a sbagliarle tutte. Era andato lì per sollevarsi di morale, maledizione, non per ascoltare qualche storiella spacca cuore su una povera anima in pena che non poteva fare figli! Cosa ci fosse, poi, di così terribile nel non poterli avere, lui non lo capiva. Insomma, i mocciosi erano solo un problema, avrebbe dovuto essere contenta di poter scopare senza avere conseguenze di nessun genere.

Diversamente da quanto si aspettava, però, Kon non accennò ad approfondire ulteriormente l’argomento e quel particolare lo stizzì non poco. Era parte della sua natura dispettosa fare sempre l’esatto contrario di ciò che il suo interlocutore si aspettava e, se non poteva scoparsi Kon, almeno lo sfizio di punzecchiarla un po’ doveva toglierselo.

«Tu però dovresti stare attento, Zucchero».

Il dito indice della ragazza poggiato dolcemente sulla punta del suo naso lo distrasse parzialmente dai suoi pensieri.

«Non si fa sesso con una persona che non conosci senza usare una protezione, protesti prendere qualche brutto malanno».

Il polpastrello indugiò piano sulla sua guancia, prima di sfiorargli le labbra e schiudergliele appena, e Shiroten si ritrovò ad alzare un sopracciglio di fronte al sorriso nuovamente suadente della ragazza.

«Non mi pare che tu te ne sia mai ricordata o hai qualche problema di cui non mi hai detto niente?» sibilò improvvisamente teso, afferrandole il polso e allontanando la mano dal suo viso. C’era qualcosa di disturbante nel sorriso sornione che la ragazza gli stava rivolgendo, non riusciva a trovarlo rassicurante, per nulla.

A quel punto le labbra di Kon si arricciarono in un broncio offeso, mentre la ragazza aggrottava le sopracciglia arancioni.

«Lo so che non ispiro fiducia ma sono sempre stata attenta su queste cose! Mi piace fare sesso, non ficcarmi nei guai!».

Voltò il capo, la voce contorta in un lamento stizzito, ma Shiroten non sembrò per nulla impressionato da quel suo gesto. Piuttosto si piegò sul suo corpo, lasciandosi andare a una risata isterica e tremendamente fastidiosa.

Non riusciva a capire quanto in quella donna fosse pura stupidità e quanto e se ci fosse qualcosa di realmente pericoloso in lei. Non sapeva molto al suo proposito ma la loro relazione era basata unicamente sul sesso, a cosa sarebbe servito approfondirla? Era già assurdo che si stesse ponendo un problema simile.

«E la colpa è anche tua, Zucchero! Mi salti addosso con tanta velocità ogni volta che ci vediamo, che non mi lasci neanche il tempo di sfilarmi le mutandine da sola!».

Avrebbe dovuto suonare come un rimprovero ma, man mano che le parole le uscivano dalle labbra, la voce si raddolciva sempre di più, fin quasi a far suonare quella frase come un complimento e in fondo anche Kon la intendeva così.

«Mpf!» borbottò Shiroten, sollevando la testa dal suo petto e rivolgendole uno dei suoi sguardi insinuanti che in un’altra situazione l’avrebbero portata a strapparsi di dosso le suddette mutandine con una sola mossa.

«Io sono una forza della natura, bella, mica uno di quei moscioni che ti portavi a letto prima! Se comincio, io non mi fermo finché non arrivo fino in fondo!».

Il solito contegno arrogante tornò presto a balenare nei tratti allegri del suo viso e l’albino lasciò scivolare lentamente il pollice nell’incavo del collo di Kon. Premendo appena il polpastrello, poteva sentire il rumore del suo respiro e, diamine, gli faceva venir voglia di imbastire due o tre giochetti che purtroppo doveva tenersi per sé, almeno quel pomeriggio.

Questo non gli impedì di chinarsi su quel collo bianco e liscio che gli faceva venir l’acquolina in bocca e morderlo, prima leggermente e poi affondandoci i denti e leccando avidamente, come se avesse deciso di strapparle via la carne da un istante all’altro. Il respiro di Kon accelerò rapidamente, mentre la vena che sentiva sotto le sue labbra prendeva a pulsare come impazzita. Ciclo o non ciclo, quella donna proprio non ce la faceva a non eccitarsi con lui vicino.

«Zucchero…» la sentì gemere frustrata, mentre stringeva con forza le dita nella sua maglietta, cercando invano di allontanarlo.

«… per favore, non posso proprio, sono a pezzi…».

E se rinunciava al sesso, doveva sentirsi davvero uno straccio, da quel punto di vista Shiroten la conosceva abbastanza per credere che, in condizioni normali, neanche con una gamba rotta si sarebbe fermata.

«Bah, stai tranquilla, non ti faccio niente!» berciò alla fine, staccandosi da lei e premendo la fronte contro la sua, per rivolgere uno sguardo infantile pieno di stizza.

Quello era il punto in cui si sarebbe dovuto alzare e avrebbe dovuto tornare a casa, perché era chiaro che non ci sarebbe stato sesso quel pomeriggio. Invece l’albino pensò bene di chinarsi verso il basso e raccogliere il telecomando caduto a terra. Sotto lo sguardo smarrito della ragazza, accomodò bene la testa contro il suo seno e si stese su di lei, premendosi fra le sue gambe schiuse. Poi cominciò a fare indolentemente zapping da un canale all’altro.

«Zucchero…».

«Non ho la tv in quel dannato cesso in cui abito! E oggi c’è una partita di baseball, dai, stai zitta e fammela guardare».

Quell’affermazione imperiosa, che avrebbe meritato ben più di uno schiaffo, fu da Kon accolta con uno strano sorriso e le sue dita si posarono sul suo viso, sì, ma solo per sfiorarlo prima di passare ad accarezzargli i capelli.

«Va bene, Zucchero, non c’è problema» sussurrò con tono conciliante, seguitando a carezzarlo mentre il ragazzo – trovato il canale d’interesse – la avvolgeva in un abbraccio invasivo, rivelandosi la più scomoda borsa dell’acqua calda la ragazza avesse mai avuto.

Per qualche minuto l’unico rumore all’interno della loro stanza fu quello del cronista della partita – quel giorno particolarmente infervorato. Kon non riusciva a star dietro alle sue parole né all’andamento dell’incontro. Il suo sguardo vagava per la stanza senza mai posarsi né sullo schermo né sulla persona che la teneva premuta stretta contro il divano.

Era strano essere abbracciate a quel modo senza alcun coinvolgimento sessuale. Era ben conscia che senza quell’impedimento fisico, Shiroten non si sarebbe certo limitato a una “premura” simile e non era tipo da farsi illusioni. Eppure aveva qualcosa di intossicante il modo in cui il suo respiro si riverberava contro la pelle e il suo calore le attraversava il corpo da un lato all’altro, opprimendola in un modo soffice e prepotente allo stesso tempo.

Sospirò nostalgicamente, scostandogli una ciocca di capelli dagli occhi, e solo allora si rese conto di quanto il respiro del ragazzo si fosse regolarizzato, fino a farsi basso e sibilante.

Shiroten… le stava dormendo addosso.

Le venne da ridere e non riuscì a frenarsi, anche se il suo petto sobbalzava al punto che avrebbe potuto svegliarlo da un istante all’altro. Quella situazione era così dannatamente ironica… Perché faceva così? Era chiaro che cercava da lei soltanto uno svago e nient’altro e lo stesso discorso valeva per Kon. Forse tutti quei mesi di frequentazione serrata stavano cambiando le cose, magari stavano cominciando a sviluppare anche il lato “amicale” di quella banalissima relazione da scopamici.

“Amici” suonava come un bel termine, decisamente meno impegnativo di “amanti” o “innamorati”. Ma lei poi era sicura di esserne innamorata? Che ci fosse una fortissima attrazione fisica fra loro due era più che indubbio e non poteva fare a meno di trovarlo adorabile sotto molti aspetti, che chiunque altro avrebbe definito insopportabili.

… non la faceva sentire sola, ecco quanto. Bastava così e Kon non voleva interrogarsi oltre su quel problema.

Rimase a sfiorargli indolentemente il viso – persino nel sonno manteneva quella sua espressione sfrontata dipinta sulle labbra – accomodandosi meglio sotto di lui. A quel movimento lo sentì lamentarsi in un borbottio inintelligibile e stringerla più forte. Non era esattamente il suo ideale di comodità, soprattutto se aveva il ventre contorto dagli spasmi, ma lo lasciò fare, ricambiando il suo abbraccio e appoggiando la testa contro il bracciolo del divano.

Si lasciò scivolare in un torpore profondo senza neanche accorgersene, mentre le immagini della partita sfocavano davanti ai suoi occhi e il respiro pesante di Shiroten contro il suo collo dettava il ritmo anche al suo.

«Uhm…».

Stropicciandosi gli occhi col dorso della mano, Kon sbatté le palpebre più volte, abbastanza frastornata da non ricordare precisamente che ore fossero e in che condizioni si fosse addormentata. Un’occhiata alle ombre scure che scivolano sui muri della stanza le fece capire che la sera si stava avvicinando. Dovevano essere le otto e lei aveva dormito almeno un paio d’ore.

«Zucchero…?!».

A quel pensiero sobbalzò a sedere e si rese conto che mancava qualcosa. Non c’era più alcun peso a gravarle sul corpo, né quel calore invadente a opprimerle il respiro. Shiroten doveva essersi risvegliato prima di lei ed essersene andato via. Si passò una mano fra i capelli stancamente, cercando di scacciare dalla bocca impastata il retrogusto amaro di quella ragionevole constatazione.

«Che vuoi?».

A tutta prima pensò si trattasse del televisore ma le bastò alzare lo sguardo e fissarlo oltre la libreria che separava il soggiorno dalla cucina, per accorgersi che l’albino se ne stava comodamente seduto al tavolo rettangolare su cui consumava i suoi pasti quotidiani.

Aveva una lattina di birra fra le dita – le comprava appositamente per lui – e rimasugli di riso e verdure crude sparse un po’ in giro sulla superficie bianca del tavolo e sulle sue labbra. Si portò un altro onigiri alla bocca, ingurgitandolo nel giro di cinque secondi e masticandolo rapidamente, per poi buttarlo giù con un altro sorso di birra.

«Se avevi fame, potevi svegliarmi! Ti avrei preparato qualcosa!» bisbigliò Kon, sorpresa dalla sua inaspettata presenza in quella casa. Avrebbe dovuto come minimo indignarsi per la faccia tosta con cui il ragazzo le stava divorando la cena ma non era un problema per lei prepararsi qualcos’altro con i primi quattro ingredienti che le capitavano sott’occhio.

«Bene, allora domani fammi trovare qualcosa di fritto. E della carne, mi piace la carne» bofonchiò l’albino, prima di buttarsi su un’altra porzione di riso e verdure.

«Veramente io non mangio car… domani?».

Le perplessità della ragazza crebbero ancora di più di fronte all’impassibilità con cui il ragazzo aveva pronunciato quell’ultima richiesta.

«Sì, domani! C’è il golf in tv e io non ce l’ho, quindi vengo a vederlo qui, problemi?!».

La voce si stizzì sensibilmente e Shiroten smise il suo pasto frugale per fissarla intensamente. Casa di Kon era comoda e piena di comfort e lei era accomodante più di una cameriera d’hotel, non gli dispiaceva prolungare la loro conoscenza finché si dimostrava così utile e rilassante avere a che fare con lei. Certo, bisognava andarci coi piedi di piombo, ma confidava che fosse abbastanza “strana” da non cercare di mettergli un collare e tenerselo in casa come un cagnolino. Non le sembrava il tipo da affezionarsi e – se davvero vedeva il sesso come lo vedeva lui – avrebbe accettato il beneficio di averlo a disposizione molto più spesso per scopare anche quando girava a lei

Era un tipo generoso, dopotutto.

«Oh no, nessun problema, ma credevo di annoiarti se non… facevamo sesso, sai» replicò Kon, genuinamente colpita.

«Nah, il divano è comodo e la roba da mangiare è buona» tagliò corto l’albino, ficcandosi in bocca due onigiri in un colpo solo.

Non c’era niente di più dietro l’intenzione di farle visita più spesso. Sapeva dimostrarsi accogliente e avrebbe continuato a farlo, Kon se lo ripeté più volte mentre si rialzava dal divano, combattendo la sottile dolenzia al ventre, e si avvicinava di qualche passo alla cucina.

«Vuoi qualche piatto specifico con la carne o ti faccio una sorpresa?».

Neanche quella constatazione bastò a frenare un sorriso vero, che non c’entrava nulla con la cordialità o qualche generico malizioso invito. Kon non poté fare a meno di sentirsi contenta di quella compagnia insperata, per quante volte si ripeteva che, ad affezionarsi troppo, avrebbe rischiato di finire a stringere il nulla. Ma che senso avrebbe avuto prolungare quel rapporto, se non avesse desiderato avere Shiroten più vicino?

Non riusciva a spiegarselo e decise fosse meglio considerarlo soltanto l’ennesimo tassello della sua vita che si ritrovava tra le dita senza sapere bene dove posizionarlo. Finché restava lì, valeva la pena provare a tenerlo fermo il più possibile, prima che scivolasse inesorabilmente via anche lui.


	6. Doth I Protest Too Much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho abbandonato i prompt della kinks_pervs per poter seguire la trama che avevo in testa più liberamente. Questo non  
> significa che sono finiti i capitoli NC17, naturalmente. È un capitolo un po' strano, l'ho sfalsato fra presente e flashback in una maniera molto netta. Spero che la lettura sia gradita e vogliate perdonarmi se è così tanto lungo! Buona lettura~

_I'm not jealous_   
_I don't get moved by much_   
_I'm not enraged_   
_Not insecure as such_   
_Not going insane_   
_Rational stays in touch_   
_**(Alanis Morisette | Doth I protest too much)** _

«Ma sì, me la passo bene!».

Shiroten accelerò il passo, divorando i gradini a tre a tre. Kon stava ridendo e non era il risolino sciocco che accompagnava pressoché ogni sua affermazione. Era la tipica risatina che emetteva quando rizzava le antenne e si metteva ad attirare uomini e, no, se l’uomo in questione non era lui, la cosa non gli piaceva affatto.

«Siamo sicuri? Con uno che non ti porta su neanche due buste della spesa!».

Quella voce roca e graffiante gli dava sui nervi, mandando a mille i suoi già affinati istinti omicidi. Si precipitò su per l’ultima rampa di scale, sollevando il capo giusto in tempo per intravedere una scena peggiore di quella che aveva potuto immaginare. Kon se ne stava appoggiata allo stipite della porta d’ingresso, una mano dietro la schiena e l’altra a sfiorare fin troppo allusivamente il petto ampio di uno spilungone dagli assurdi capelli azzurri quanto i suoi occhi. Quello, da parte sua, se ne stava con le mani in tasca ben chino su di lei, con un ghigno predatorio sulla faccia che spiegava più di qualsiasi parola le sue intenzioni correnti.

Forse sarebbe finito sui giornali di cronaca nera, quella sera.

Come cadavere.

«Perché è un uomo occupato ma quando può sa essere molto collaborativo…».

«Anch’io so essere collaborativo o te ne sei scordata…?».

Ok, adesso era abbastanza vicino da respirarle addosso con quel suo brutto naso storto, questo era troppo!

«Scollati dalle palle, lumacone!».

In un balzo Shiroten fu tra loro, ricavandosi uno spazio a forza fra i due corpi e parandosi possessivamente davanti alla ragazza. Allargò le braccia, i pugni stretti e pronti a scattare alla bisogna, e si protese verso l’indesiderato inquilino, rivolgendogli tutto il disprezzo di cui era capace.

«Non c’è trippa per gatti, gira al largo e vatti a sfondare un buco in una porta!».

«Zucchero, ma io e Grimmjow stavamo soltanto parlando!» esclamò Kon, carezzandogli lentamente le spalle in un vano tentativo di ammansirlo.

«Se non vuoi farti rubare la donna, sorvegliatela meglio, straccetto!» ringhiò infastidito Grimmjow, sporgendosi pericolosamente verso di lui. Shiroten per tutta risposta schioccò la lingua contro il palato e scrollò le spalle, liberandosi del tocco gentile di Kon. Lì si trattava di una vera e propria lotta per il controllo del territorio, figurarsi se gliela faceva passare liscia, a quell’usurpatore da quattro soldi.

«Fai bene a insultare, lo sai che se mi tocchi, ti stacco la testa dal collo a morsi».

Grimmjow spalancò gli occhi, le grandi iridi azzurre che si sgranavano mentre l’adrenalina gli montava nel sangue, e – senza pensarci due volte – lo afferrò per il bavero, piantandogli un ghigno ferino dritto davanti agli occhi.

«Vieni a ripetermelo a quattr’occhi in cortile».

«Quando vuoi, spaccone!».

Se gli sguardi avessero potuto uccidere, il silente duello fra Grimmjow e Shiroten li avrebbe lasciati morti per orribili e strazianti ferite su quel pianerottolo già da qualche minuto. L’inquilino dai capelli azzurri aveva appena sollevato il pugno fino a scuoterlo minacciosamente sotto il suo mento e l’albino era pronto a tirargli un calcio nel fianco da far vedere le stelle, quando un corpo decisamente più morbido occupò il poco spazio che li separava.

«No, Grimmjow, sarai stanco per il lavoro, non dovresti andare a riposare? E tu, Zucchero» Kon si voltò, dopo aver indirizzato l’occhiata più supplicante del suo repertorio al ragazzo «perché non mi porti le buste della spesa in casa, eh? Così ti offro _qualcosa di buono_ in cambio».

La tentazione di menare le mani con l’odiato rivale era forte ma ancora più pressante e vicina era la sensazione del seno morbido della ragazza ed era per questo e tutte le altre “cose buone” che era venuto fin dall’inizio. Ciò non significava che rinunciava alla rissa con Grimmjow, tuttavia.

«Giusto, io ho una bella pollastra con cui spassarmela. Vatti ad ammazzare di seghe e ringraziala, perché la prossima volta che ti becco, saremo soli e allora ti farò a pezzi!».

Il tono di voce del ragazzo era progressivamente salito fino a diventare stridulo e rimbombare fra le pareti del corridoio come un grido di battaglia. Grimmjow storse il naso, rifilandogli una sonora tallonata nello stinco, e poi fece un passo indietro.

«Vedi di mettere su un po’ di muscoli o ti spezzo in quattro usando solo il mignolo, fiocco di neve!».

Rispondendo a quello sbraitare incoerente con una risata non meno insana, il ragazzo rivolse all’albino un ultimo sguardo carico di pericolose promesse, mentre Kon si affrettava ad aprire la porta di casa.

«Fiocco di neve ci sarà quella puttana di tua ma…».

«Zucchero, se non ti sbrighi, oggi niente dolce!» protestò la ragazza, dopo aver fatto un passo oltre la soglia.

«Bah, che palle!» sbuffò Shiroten ma si piegò al richiamo e, afferrate le sporte, arretrò lentamente continuando a mantenere il contatto visivo con il suo contendente.

«Attento a te, spilungone!» furono le sue ultime parole, prima di richiudere la porta con un sonoro calcio.

Grimmjow ebbe tuttavia il tempo di catturare un rapido movimento della mano con cui Kon si affrettò a salutarlo, sillabando uno “scusalo” che non servì certo a rendergli la situazione meno indigesta. Poi il rumore sonoro del legno che impattava contro il muro coprì ogni altro suono.

«E tu, cosa saluti?!».

Shiroten si voltò, infuriato come poche altre volte la ragazza lo aveva visto, e mai per qualcosa correlato a lei. Le sue narici fremevano e il solito sorriso tagliente si era tramutato in un ghigno tanto largo e deformato da fare a dir poco paura persino a lei, che ai suoi scoppi d’ira si era abituata da tempo.

«Zucchero, lo conosco, sarebbe scortese non… Zucchero, ma sei geloso?».

Una battuta del genere poteva segnare la sua sorte. Permaloso com’era, Shiroten avrebbe potuto tirarle dietro la spesa e sparire per giorni interi o persino non farsi rivedere più, se lei avesse travalicato un confine mai davvero dichiarato fra quello che poteva insinuare e quello che doveva tenere per sé.

Eppure la stizza che provava per le sue attenzioni verso un altro uomo le faceva pensare che davvero Shiroten stesse sviluppando un sentimento di possesso nei suoi riguardi. Se normalmente una simile svolta la induceva a troncare la relazione di netto – prima che il coinvolgimento divenisse troppo profondo – dall’altro lato bisognava pur dire che si sentiva quasi onorata di poter far ingelosire un uomo simile.

Stava davvero cominciando a contare così tanto per lui?

«Non mi piace quando vengono a mangiare nel mio piatto» si limitò a sbottare lui, il tono di voce già incrinato dalla rabbia, lasciando andare le sporte sul pavimento con violenza. Il rumore di un paio di uova che si spaccavano diede il segnale a Kon, che scattò di qualche passo indietro ma non fu abbastanza veloce da sfuggire alla presa ferrea in cui Shiroten la intrappolò, polsi contro il muro e le sue lunghe dita bianche premute contro la pelle come catene.

«Ma io non sono un piatto» replicò la ragazza con fare offeso. Stava pericolosamente tirando la corda e le piaceva, soprattutto se Shiroten si spingeva contro di lei e la fissava come se avesse voluto mangiarsela per davvero.

«No, è vero» convenne l’albino e per un attimo la sua presa sembrò farsi meno opprimente.

«Assomigli di più a uno di quegli animaletti stronzi che vanno puniti a dovere per ricordargli chi è loro padrone!».

Il disappunto era rapidamente svanito dal suo viso, per fare spazio a un sorrisetto crudele che sottintendeva un mucchio di soluzioni con cui riempire di senso la parola “punizione”.

«Oh, vuoi usare la frusta perché sono stata cattiva, Zucchero?».

Kon era pronta a suggerire un altro paio di idee che era sicura fossero sfuggite alla grande fantasia dell’albino e si sporse per quanto poteva verso di lui – seno contro il petto e labbra quasi premute contro di lui a soffiargli sulla pelle ogni singola parola.

«Per sculacciarti mi bastano le mani!» furono le ultime parole che Shiroten pronunciò, rivolgendole lo sguardo più allusivo e carico di promesse che conoscesse. Poi Kon ebbe a malapena lo spazio di respirare, tanto forte la bocca del ragazzo si chiuse sulla sua, soffocandola in un bacio che non lasciava scampo.

~

«Mmh…».

Kon si abbandonò sul cuscino, stiracchiandosi placidamente, e si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro soddisfatto. Il fruscio metallico che s’insinuò nel silenzio umido della camera indicava il numero di tentativi che Shiroten dovette impiegare, prima che l’accendino si decidesse a fare il suo lavoro ed emettesse una fiammella azzurra e vivace. La meritata sigaretta del dopo era immancabile, anche a costo di appestare una stanza ermeticamente chiusa per i rigori invernali. Non che Kon si fosse mai lamentata in quel senso.

«Smettila di fare casino o ti punisco di nuovo» ghignò divertito e immensamente più pacificato. Lasciò scorrere le dita bianche lungo il fianco della ragazza, sfiorando i numerosi graffi che le attraversavano la pancia, la schiena, le cosce e i seni. Il polpastrello indugiò sul segno violaceo e circolare che le aveva impresso poco sopra l’inguine e poi tutto il palmo della mano finì a stringerle una natica arrossata.

«Se ti fa così male, ricordatelo la prossima volta che hai voglia di farti mettere le mani nelle mutande da qualcun altro» esclamò fra una boccata di fumo e l’altra, sentendola sussultare sotto la sua presa. Kon gli rotolò sul braccio teso, premendosi contro il suo fianco e stringendogli la vita in un abbraccio che aveva il solo scopo di tranquillizzarlo.

«Ma non ti tradirei mai, Zucchero, non c’è nessuno che sia alla tua altezza!» pigolò intristita, appoggiando la testa contro la sua pancia e strusciandoci contro la guancia. Shiroten si riservò il tempo di lanciarle una lunga e pensosa occhiata, prima di risponderle.

«Quel coglione aveva tutta l’aria di essere pronto a scoparti su quel fottuto pianerottolo, però!» sbottò stizzito e Kon dovette reprimere un sorriso per l’ennesima manifestazione di gelosia della giornata.

«Oh no, Grimmjow sarà solo… mmh… nostalgico dei vecchi tempi, forse, a volte capita» replicò velocemente, per poi deporgli due baci lunghi e particolarmente umidi sulla pelle.

«Lo sapevo che te l’eri fatto, porca puttana!».

Shiroten sobbalzò adirato ma non fece in tempo a muoversi: Kon si aggrappò ai suoi fianchi, stendendosi fra le sue gambe e tracciando il suo percorso verso il basso con un’altra manciata di baci.

«Zucchero ma lo sai che ho avuto una vita molto intensa! E tu sei sempre stato così bravo da non chiedermi nulla!» chiocciò, solleticandogli un fianco con la punta dell’unghia, e poi si chinò su di lui, sfiorandogli la coscia in punta di labbra.

Shiroten rimase senza parole, il senso di quella frase che gli riecheggiava ancora nelle orecchie. Era vero: fino a quel momento della vita sessuale della bella pasticcera gliene era fregato punto o poco. Non gli piaceva che andasse a spassarsela altrove semplicemente perché lui bastava e avanzava per soddisfare tutte le sue voglie. Il fatto che improvvisamente gli desse sui nervi persino il suo passato non era normale. Come poteva essere geloso di una donna, che non era neanche la sua ragazza ma soltanto una con cui passava buona parte del suo tempo libero?

Quel pensiero lo irritò ancora di più. Non poter accampare qualche specie di diritto di prelazione su di lei era rassicurante e frustrante allo stesso tempo. Non doveva sopportare le noie di un rapporto serio ma doveva tenersi dentro certe recriminazioni o rischiava di mandarle il messaggio sbagliato e, no, non ci teneva a vederla appiccicarsi addosso come una piattola.

«Quella merda abita al piano di sopra, chi mi dice che un giorno di questi non arrivo e vi becco a scoparvi proprio su questo letto?! Non la voglio la puzza di quello lì addosso a t… cosa?!».

Shiroten non ebbe modo di completare il suo discorso. Le labbra di Kon si erano fatte rapidamente strada sulla sua pelle e adesso lo stavano stuzzicando fra le gambe con tutta l’intenzione di cancellargli dalla mente quel discorso il prima possibile.

«Mmh… di questo non devi preoccuparti, Zucchero» replicò sbrigativamente, regalandogli una lappata profonda da strappargli più di un brivido violento lungo la schiena.

«Sì… che mi preoccupo… visto quanto ti piace farti fottere!».

Shiroten intrappolò un sibilo fra i denti, respirando a fondo pur di non lasciarsi trascinare dai gesti fin troppo lascivi della ragazza. Diamine se gli piaceva cosa gli stava facendo ma lui non avrebbe mollato l’osso tanto facilmente. Eppure la mano di Kon era già lì che lo impugnava stretto, il pollice che ruotava e premeva contro la pelle già tesa e cercava di trascinare in basso tutte le sue facoltà intellettive.

«Ma io preferisco farmi fottere da te!».

Kon non si scompose, rivolgendogli un sorrisetto angelico tremendamente fuori posto sul suo viso, e strinse forte tutte e cinque le dita, prima di deporre una serie di baci lievi e torturanti per tutta la sua lunghezza.

Shiroten mosse i fianchi verso l’alto, seguendo semplicemente l’istinto del momento, ma artigliò forte le lenzuola fra le dita.

Sentirsi preferire a un’altra persona era qualcosa che disgraziatamente mancava al suo repertorio e faceva un gran bene alla sua gigantesca autostima. Eppure non era ancora soddisfatto. Qualcosa di morboso in lui voleva sapere, dove quel bastardo aveva sbagliato e dove lui invece stava avendo successo.

«Porc…».

Disgraziatamente per lui le labbra di Kon si erano schiuse, prendendo ad avvolgerlo un centimetro dopo l’altro, senza neanche dargli il tempo di prepararsi adeguatamente all’evento. E la ragazza non era intenzionata a fermarsi finché non lo ebbe stretto completamente nella sua bocca calda e umida, soffocando ogni suo ulteriore tentativo di protesta.

Se quello doveva essere un modo di farsi perdonare, era sicuramente il migliore che potesse trovare.

«Qualcosa… quello… doveva avercelo… per farti venire voglia… di scopartelo… » mugugnò Shiroten con un filo di voce, deciso più che mai a non darla vinta alla ragazza così presto. Voleva delle risposte e le voleva subito.

«Ce l’aveva… grosso? O stava sempre lì… a portarti le buste della spesa… da bravo schiavetto…».

A quelle parole Kon strinse forte le labbra, corrugando la fronte assillata da un genere di curiosità che non si sarebbe aspettata dall’albino. Lo sollecitò piano con la punta della lingua, strappandogli persino un verso d’approvazione, e sperò che bastasse a lasciarla continuare in pace, senza affrontare un discorso che si stava facendo sempre più assurdo.

«O forse te lo sei fatto… perché ce l’avevi vicino… e risparmiavi strada…».

Le aveva infilato le dita fra i capelli, tirandoli forte mentre si abbandonava alle mosse esperte della sua bocca, eppure insisteva a parlare pur con quel poco fiato che gli rimaneva e l’ennesima insinuazione bastò perché Kon si staccasse troppo bruscamente da lui. Si issò sulle braccia, rivolgendogli un’occhiataccia, e si lasciò andare sul lato libero del letto, raggomitolandosi su un fianco con fare offeso.

«Oh… cazzo… ti pare il momento di fermarti?!» sbraitò Shiroten, scioccato dalla rapidità con cui la ragazza era passata da un atteggiamento di totale sottomissione a uno di fermo rifiuto.

«Sei tu che rovini tutto con questi stupidi discorsi!».

Kon gli dava ostinatamente la schiena, decisa più che mai a non riprendere più l’argomento “vicino di casa” o giurava che davvero per quel pomeriggio l’albino non avrebbe avuto altro… e forse anche per parecchi pomeriggi a seguire.

«Se usassi la bocca anche per parlare, l’avremmo già finito, il discorso!».

Stavano litigando?! Ma questo era assurdo, quella donna gli aveva sempre lasciato fare tutti i suoi porci comodi e si era anche divertita alquanto e adesso piantava su un casino soltanto per un paio di innocenti domande sui suoi ex?!

«Quella con Grimmjow è una storia finita prima che ti incontrassi, perché vuoi sapere altro?!».

A Kon non piaceva rinvangare nel passato. A concentrarsi troppo su tutte le azioni che aveva compiuto, rischiava sempre di trovarne tre o quattro che non avrebbe mai desiderato compiere e di cui conservava le tracce sotto la pelle. Perché l’albino era così dannatamente interessato a risvegliare i suoi ricordi a proposito di quello che era un suo rivale?

Shiroten continuava a fissare la sua schiena nuda e solcata di graffi. Quel corpo che stava imparando a conoscere così bene, Kon glielo concedeva come fosse carta bianca, su cui poter scrivere tutto il suo desiderio senza alcuna remora. Lo istigava a lasciarsi andare a tutti i suoi istinti più bassi, perché le piaceva. Che all’improvviso si negasse così, fosse anche per un motivo ben preciso, faceva abbastanza male e lui aveva troppa adrenalina nelle vene per sopportare la situazione standosene al suo posto.

La afferrò per un polso e la costrinse a voltarsi verso di lui. In pochi istanti le fu sopra e la inchiodò contro il materasso, sospeso sulle ginocchia quel tanto che, volendo, la ragazza avrebbe potuto benissimo tirargli un calcio e mandarlo a quel paese.

Kon non lo fece, limitandosi a scoccargli un’occhiataccia dietro le palpebre socchiuse. Shiroten era troppo vicino, troppo nudo e troppo provocante, perché le fosse così facile resistergli né lei era così brava a tenerlo sulla corda, come amava fargli credere.

Si chinò su di lei, respirandole contro il collo come un predatore pronto ad assestare il colpo di grazia alla sua preda, e avvicinò le labbra al suo orecchio, scandendo bene ogni sillaba.

«Perché voglio sapere quante volte l’avete fatto, come l’avete fatto, dove l’avete fatto e perché. Perché voglio rifarle tutte e farti vedere chi è qui che sa scoparti davvero».

Kon emise un sospiro, senza riuscire a trattenersi, mentre la bocca di Shiroten si premeva contro la sua pelle e la riempiva di morsi e baci giù per il collo. Tentò con la punta della lingua la zona in cui sentiva la sua giugulare pulsare con forza. Come sarebbe stato bello stringerle una mano al collo e scoparla fino a farle perdere i sensi… ma non era quello che doveva fare ora!

Si staccò precipitosamente da lei, bloccandole le spalle contro il materasso ma Kon fu più svelta e gli cinse i fianchi fra le cosce, strusciandosi contro di lui.

«Ngh… quanto tempo… siete stati insieme?!».

«Ahn… otto mesi…» borbottò Kon sconfitta, afferrandolo per la nuca e spingendoselo contro la bocca. Shiroten tremò letteralmente contro di lei, soffrendo per lo sforzo di non lasciarsi andare lì e subito ma non poté sottrarsi a quel bacio e glielo restituì tutto, denti contro denti e la lingua che s’infilava a fondo, quasi soffocandola.

«Mmh… e poi lui ti ha mollata?» mugolò l’albino, staccandosi a forza dalle sue labbra e premendo forte la fronte contro la sua nel vano tentativo di riprendere fiato e lucidità.

«No… sono io che ho lasciato lui… sono io che lascio… sempre…».

Kon socchiuse gli occhi, ritrovandosi di fronte lo sguardo rosso e morbosamente fisso dell’albino che s’incendiava di una luce compiaciuta, e si sentì sfiorare da un bacio troppo veloce perché potesse ricambiarlo.

«Che brava… anche a me piace fare così…».

Doveva concentrarsi sull’obiettivo o sarebbero finiti a far sesso senza ritegno e addio, avrebbe dimenticato tutto ciò che ancora aveva da chiederle. Era una tortura estenuante resistere, arrivati a quel punto, eppure la testardaggine era tanta che Shiroten non si sarebbe tirato indietro.

«E com’è che siete finiti a trombarvi? Scommetto… che appena ti ha vista, ti ha inchiodata a un muro… quell’animale…».

Il ghigno del ragazzo si tramutò in qualcosa di feroce e distorto, mentre la semplice immagine di Kon fra le braccia del dannato vicino gli faceva schizzare il sangue alla testa. Le strinse forte i seni fra le dita per riflesso e la sentì sobbalzare tanto che allentò appena la presa.

La pasticcera si morse un labbro, incerta, chiedendosi se fosse il caso di soddisfare ancora quella morbosa curiosità. Cos’altro poteva fare? Shiroten sembrava così preso dall’idea di conoscere ogni particolare di quella storia e lei… lei si sentiva disgustosamente contenta nel vedere tutta quella rabbia e quella gelosia concentrarsi nelle sue parole e nei suoi gesti.

Era sciocco bearsi di un sentimento tanto torbido e pericoloso ma la saggezza non era mai stata la qualità principale di Kon. Si ritrovò ad aggrapparsi alle sue spalle e sospirare contro la sua guancia, mentre metteva faticosamente assieme le parole per rispondergli.

«No, in realtà… ci conoscevamo da quasi un anno quando… quando siamo finiti a letto».

«… come?!».

Shiroten scattò violentemente, spingendosi all’indietro con le mani e restando a fissare sbigottito la ragazza.

«Vuoi dirmi che quello abita sopra di te e ci ha messo un anno per metterti le mani addosso?! Ok, ho capito, deve essere impotente!».

Non conosceva altra spiegazione, gli sembrava assurdo che qualcuno sano di mente con una donna simile e disponibile davanti agli occhi si permettesse anche di tentennare. Lanciò una lunga occhiata al corpo nudo e caldissimo sotto di sé e dovette costringersi a guardarla negli occhi, perché quella maledetta costituiva una tentazione irrefrenabile. Se avesse abitato lui così vicino a casa sua, non le avrebbe dato tregua notte e giorno, altroché!

«No… anzi…» Kon esitò, arrossendo d’imbarazzo per la prima volta dacché l’albino la conosceva «… ha sempre avuto… molta resistenza…».

Parlare delle prestazioni di un altro uomo davanti a _lui_ la metteva non poco in difficoltà. Sapeva com’era fatto, capiva quanto male potesse restarci a sentirsi messo a paragone con qualcuno che… beh, con l’unico altro uomo che potesse tenergli testa in quel campo. Era difficile dire chi dei due fosse il migliore, anche se una parte di lei propendeva decisamente per l’albino e non per un fatto puramente fisico.

«Allora è un frocio e stava con te per facciata!» sbottò Shiroten, sempre più stizzito.

«Posso assicurarti che era molto… appassionato quando… mi scopava».

Quello per Kon era un punto d’onore su cui non era disposta a cedere. Nessuno faceva sesso con lei per finta. Il coinvolgimento c’era ed era sempre stato totale, non s’impegnava così tanto soltanto per il suo puro divertimento ma si applicava a quei momenti come una sacerdotessa di un qualche strano rito pagano. Nessuno doveva uscire scontento da quegli incontri, men che meno il partner di turno. E nessuno poteva permettersi di ignorarla!

«E com’è che si è deciso a cacciare le palle? Gliel’hai sbattuta in faccia, non è così?».

Shiroten ghignò ma non c’era divertimento nel suo sorriso, solo una morbosità che non si preoccupava di nascondere più neanche a se stesso. Voleva conoscere ogni singolo dettaglio di quella storia già finita, non gli bastavano le rassicurazioni, desiderava la certezza che la pasticcera preferisse davvero lui a quel bellimbusto da strapazzo.

«È una storia lunga… sono sicura che ti annoierebbe conoscerla, facciamo altro…» sospirò Kon, insinuando il viso nell’incavo del suo collo, e si premette contro di lui fino ad aderire completamente al suo petto. L’albino le circondò la schiena fra le braccia, abbassando il capo e cercando la sua bocca fino a schioccarle l’ennesimo bacio mozzafiato.

Rimasero a scambiarsi baci e morsi e graffi e, per un lungo istante, Kon sperò quasi di aver vinto quella battaglia e averlo distratto a sufficienza per passare a ben altri argomenti.

«Raccontami… non ho fretta!».

Alla fine, però, Shiroten si sciolse dall’abbraccio soffocante, puntellandosi sui gomiti e sovrastandola mentre attendeva con malcelata impazienza una risposta che tardava ad arrivare. La pasticcera lo fissò a lungo, valutando persino l’idea di districarsi dalla sua presa e mandarlo al diavolo ma… come poter dire di no a quello sguardo rosso che pendeva letteralmente dalle sue labbra?

«È cominciato tutto due anni e mezzo fa… quando mi sono trasferita qui…».

~

«Uff… fa troppo caldo…».

Kon arrancò faticosamente su per la seconda rampa di scale, fermandosi a metà di un gradino per riprendere fiato. Lasciò andare pesantemente lo scatolone di carta davanti ai suoi piedi e lo fissò con astio.

Di tutti i suoi pochi possessi, lì dentro erano racchiusi i più preziosi: i suoi adorati libri di ricette. Eppure erano anche i più pesanti e fare tre piani di scale a piedi, con l’ascensore rotto e quaranta gradi all’ombra, non era esattamente l’ideale. Non aveva ancora raggiunto il secondo piano e già era in preda al fiatone.

Si appoggiò al corrimano, sventolandosi distrattamente le gambe con l’orlo del vestito a fiori che indossava, qualcosa di spartano e persino decoroso per i suoi gusti, l’ideale per affrontare un simile impegno fisico senza rischiare di rovinare i suoi capi preferiti. La stoffa era stinta e logora dal trascorrere degli anni, due larghe bretelle reggevano un corpetto dalla scollatura arricciata e poco profonda e la gonna le arrivava fin sotto le ginocchia. Era l’unico regalo che sua madre si fosse mai ricordata di farle. Peccato che non avesse azzeccato il suo stile neanche per sbaglio. O forse aveva preferito non provarci.

Kon fece spallucce a quel pensiero e si chinò, riafferrando lo scatolone e preparandosi ad affrontare nuovamente la salita.

«Che cazzo è, tutto sto casino?!».

Una voce roca e profonda risuonò nell’androne del palazzo e la ragazza si bloccò sul posto, sporgendosi dalla tromba delle scale per osservare chi stesse protestando con tanta violenza per tre scatoloni appoggiati nell’ingresso del condominio. Tutto ciò che riuscì ad afferrare fu una curiosa zazzera di assurdi capelli azzurri.

«Sono miei! Sto traslocando… chiedo scusa!» si affrettò a urlare verso il basso, sperando che bastasse a placare l’impazienza del nuovo arrivato.

Uno sbuffo fu l’unica risposta che ricevette, seguito dal rumore di passi pesanti e cadenzati che si avvicinavano alla sua posizione, tipici di qualcuno che era abituato a farsi strada travolgendo ogni ostacolo senza neanche degnarlo di uno sguardo.

Kon aveva appena raggiunto il pianerottolo e ci aveva posato sopra la scatola dei libri, quando il ragazzo dai capelli azzurri imboccò la rampa di scale immediatamente inferiore. Chi le stava venendo incontro era un raro esemplare di quello che la ragazza avrebbe definito senza mezzi termini un figone di prima scelta. Il carico di muscoli non indifferente che si portava addosso – e che la canotta nera che indossava esaltava – unito alla mascella squadrata e allo sguardo arrogante contribuiva a rafforzare l’aura di potenza che emanava dalla sua persona.

Quello era un corpo fatto per lottare, forse persino per uccidere, ma Kon riusciva facilmente a immaginare in quali ben più piacevoli modi potesse essere impiegato.

Alzò lo sguardo, rivelando un paio di occhi di un azzurro intenso e allucinante quanto quello dei suoi capelli, e sembrò finalmente riconoscere la sua presenza.

«Salve» bisbigliò a mezza voce, rivolgendogli un sorriso accattivante, e si lisciò la gonna con un gesto calcolato che servisse a catturare tutta l’attenzione sul suo, di corpo.

Il ragazzo le fu presto accanto e si limitò a squadrarla da sotto in su, prima di superarla con uno sbuffo che assomigliava vagamente a un saluto, per poi intraprendere un’altra rampa di scale. Kon sospirò, arricciando le labbra con disappunto. Più sembravano interessanti e più erano scontrosi.

«Ma quante cazzo di scatole hai?!» Kon lo sentì sbraitare, mentre si caricava lo scatolone fra le mani e riprendeva il suo cammino.

«Non… non molte ma sono pesanti… e così… ci metterò un po’ a portarle tutte lì…» pigolò, assumendo un tono sconsolato, e ricevette in cambio un altro sbuffo. Il ragazzo, però, non si mosse per allontanarsi e Kon decise di giocare la carta della sfacciataggine fino in fondo.

«Se qualcuno… mi aiutasse… visto che l’ascensore è rotto… finirei subito e smetterei di occupare le scale!».

«Fottuto ascensore!».

Nel tempo di quella bestemmia, il ragazzo aveva già fatto dietrofront e lei si era ritrovata improvvisamente sollevata del suo carico. Lo scatolo venne afferrato con una mano sola, in barba a tutta la fatica che aveva dovuto fare lei, e posto rapidamente su una di quelle spalle larghe che Kon si era premurata di rimirare fino a pochi istanti prima.

«Oh… g… grazie!» esclamò stupita, mentre lo sconosciuto inquilino si voltava e riprendeva la salita.

«Risparmiatelo. Lo faccio solo per non sentire casino, quando torno a casa mia a farmi una sacrosanta dormita!».

Era la più colossale puttanata che potesse raccontare e Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez lo sapeva benissimo. Aveva il sonno pesante di un orso in letargo, figurarsi se qualche passo e il rumore di pacchi spostati al piano inferiore potessero disturbarlo.

Non aveva l’animo del buon samaritano ma quella tipa sembrava stesse per sciogliersi in una pozza di sudore, tanto si stava sforzando di eseguire un compito che non rientrava nelle sue possibilità.

Donne! Possibile mai che pensassero tutto il tempo a imbellettarsi, invece di metter su muscoli? A che serviva avere un bell’aspetto, quando ti ritrovavi nel pieno di una rissa ai mercati generali?!

«Oh… capisco… Lascialo… lascialo pure lì!» intervenne la ragazza, indicandogli dove posare lo scatolone.

«Allora… allora è meglio che mi sbrigo a prendere gli ultimi pacchi!» annuì con aria compita, ricacciando indietro l’impulso di abbandonarsi a una delle sue solite risatine. Il suo sesto senso le diceva che quello lì non era tipo da amare le smancerie.

Difatti roteò gli occhi scocciato ma la seguì senza fare ulteriori storie. Afferrò due dei tre scatoloni ancora adagiati nell’androne e salì le scale con una rapidità che Kon dubitava di possedere persino nei suoi giorni migliori.

«Sei davvero molto… molto forte…» esclamò impressionata, rivolgendo una lunga e accurata occhiata al modo in cui i muscoli della sua schiena guizzavano e si contraevano al disotto della canotta.

Grimmjow piegò la bocca in un ghigno noncurante, scavalcando due gradini in un solo passo.

«Fai pesi in palestra?» proseguì, notando con la coda dell’occhio come il ragazzo si fosse imbaldanzito a quei complimenti.

«Che?! Quelle stronzate da fighetti? No! Scarico cassette di frutta al mercato e a volte lavoro per quelli dei traslochi» tagliò corto, posando a terra gli ultimi due scatoloni e scrocchiandosi le spalle con una serie di movimenti rapidi e asciutti.

Kon si morse un labbro, osservando quel dispiegarsi di prestanza fisica davanti ai suoi occhi come un affamato davanti a un banchetto luculliano. Dalle risposte rudi e sbrigative del ragazzo, intuiva però che non fosse un tipo facile. Di certo non sembrava disposto a farsi avvicinare tanto facilmente. C’era bisogno di un pizzico di strategia in quelle faccende, si trattava di tastare il terreno prima di agire, anche se non le piaceva affatto dover reprimere i suoi istinti e attendere pazientemente l’istante giusto.

«Oh, sei uno che si dà da fare…» sussurrò in un risolino, raggiungendo la soglia di casa e liberandosi finalmente del suo carico. Si diede una spolverata al vestito, congiungendo le mani davanti al grembo e rivolgendo un sorriso smagliante al ragazzo.

«Vorrei poterti ringraziare in qualche modo…».

«Te l’ho detto che non c’è bisogno!» borbottò il ragazzo, grattandosi la nuca in un moto di stizza. Gli occhi castani di Kon lo fissavano in un modo a dir poco predatorio e la cosa non gli piaceva. Non era sua abitudine diventare l’ _oggetto_ dell’interesse palese di qualcuno. Era lui quello che attaccava, maledizione, e quella tipa doveva ancora inquadrarla bene.

«Permettimi almeno… di ricambiare il favore, mi dispiacerebbe sentirmi in debito» replicò tranquillamente la ragazza, soppesando accuratamente la reazione che quelle sue parole stavano per scatenare. A giudicare da come Grimmjow aveva sollevato un sopracciglio, era riuscita a destare almeno un po’ del suo interesse.

«Sai cucinare?».

«Oh sì, lavoro in una pasticceria!» annuì Kon tutta contenta, sbattendo un paio di volte le mani.

«Non mi piace la roba dolce ma se hai tanta voglia di ricambiare… io sto morendo di fame. Preparami qualcosa di sostanzioso. Carne, magari. Abito al piano di sopra… Interno dieci. Bussa».

Lapidario come un telegramma ma molto più brusco, il ragazzo si ficcò le mani nelle tasche dei jeans e chiuse la sua richiesta con un cenno veloce del capo. La pasticcera non ebbe il tempo di formulare una risposta completa, ché quello si era già infilato su per la rampa di scale e scomparve presto dalla sua vista.

«Oh bene, mettiamoci all’opera!» si incoraggiò alla fine, richiudendosi la porta alle spalle e dirigendosi verso uno dei pacchi deposti all’ingresso della sua nuova casa.

Era piccolina e sapeva di chiuso ma era sicura che, con qualche accorgimento, sarebbe diventata la sua adorabile bomboniera. Adesso però era venuto il momento di mettere mano alla sua nuova cucina e testarne le capacità preparando una cenetta da leccarsi i baffi a quell’inquilino tanto scontroso quanto affascinante.

Più che affascinante.

Non capitava tutti i giorni di trovarsi davanti a tutto quel ben di dio in una volta sola. Non solo era bello ma sembrava anche essere un bastardo, indubbiamente il suo binomio preferito. Certo le dispiaceva un po’ che le avesse chiesto proprio della carne. Non le piaceva cucinare animali – in quanto a mangiarli, mai e poi mai – ma aveva promesso e non poteva fare colpo presentandosi davanti a lui con qualche piatto vegetariano. Il suo sesto senso – e la formidabile dentatura posseduta da quel tizio – le dicevano che certe delicatezze il suo vicino di casa non le avrebbe apprezzate per nulla.

Nelle due ore successive tutto ciò a cui il ragazzo dai capelli azzurri si dedicò fu un sonno profondo e senza sogni, tanto da rimuovere totalmente dalla sua mente qualsiasi pensiero che non avesse a che fare con il meritato riposo. Il rumore di colpi leggeri contro la porta di casa lo raggiunse solo dopo qualche minuto ma fu sufficiente a farlo sobbalzare. Finì seduto fra le lenzuola sfatte, cercando prima di tutto di ricordarsi chi fosse e in che giorno della sua vita si trovasse.

«Sì, cazzo, un secondo! Che palle!» sbraitò scocciato, smozzicando le sue imprecazioni fra un grosso sbadiglio e l’altro. Non si premurò neanche di infilarsi la canotta, malamente buttata ai piedi del letto, e arrancò pesantemente verso la porta d’ingresso con i soli boxer scuri indosso.

«Che c’è?!» esclamò, spalancando la porta con un colpo secco.

La prima cosa che entrò nel suo campo visivo fu una grossa ciotola di ceramica con tanto di coperchio abbinato, sorretta su un piatto ovale da servizio costoso che lui in vita sua aveva a malapena visto in foto. Sollevando lo sguardo incontrò quello di un paio di occhi castani letteralmente sgranati dalla sorpresa, che lo stavano _analizzando_ come neanche una macchina a raggi X sarebbe stata capace.

«Ti… ti ho portato la cena… come promesso…!» balbettò quella che, a una seconda occhiata, riconobbe essere la nuova inquilina del piano di sotto. Gli assurdi capelli arancioni che ricadevano in ciocche ispide sulle spalle lo avevano messo sulla buona strada. Stava ancora riguadagnando lucidità fuori dalle nebbie del sonno e quel colore di capelli era davvero difficile da dimenticare.

«Che promes… ma l’hai fatto davvero?!».

Stupito, il ragazzo si decise ad afferrare fra le mani la portata che gli veniva offerta, rimirandola come fosse un imprevisto regalo di Natale. Ok, stava davvero morendo di fame e gli avrebbe fatto piacere mettere qualcosa sotto i denti, ma che una mezza sconosciuta lo ringraziasse per una richiesta che aveva buttato lì senza crederci troppo, lo stupiva non poco.

«Ma certo, mantengo sempre la parola!» chiocciò Kon in un battito malizioso delle ciglia.

Ancora frastornato, Grimmjow si prese tempo per osservarla meglio. Doveva essersi cambiata, perché la ricordava _più coperta_. Con quel top e quel paio di pantaloncini cortissimi sembrava aver messo tutta la mercanzia in bell’esposizione e, c’era da dirlo, era uno spettacolo che valeva la pena di essere mostrato.

Il suo sguardo scivolò sul seno, accuratamente strizzato in un bustino verde mela, che non era certo enorme ma dava l’impressione di essere sodo e assai piacevole da toccare. Più sotto c’erano un paio di cosce ben curate, che gli shorts di jeans si premuravano di mostrargli nella loro interezza. Aveva un bel fisico, curato per attirare l’attenzione degli altri, e un viso dai tratti regolari, anche se quel naso sottile aveva un che di spocchioso. I suoi capelli arancioni sarebbero stati considerati assurdi da chiunque altro ma per uno abituato a vedere un’arruffata chioma azzurra nello specchio tutte le mattine, non costituivano un fattore di grande sconcerto.

Tutta quella disponibilità, però, non gli piaceva granché. Sì, avrebbe potuto farci un pensierino, ma non se continuava a offrirsi in maniera così plateale. Intanto la cena non l’avrebbe rifiutata.

«Ah, ok. Allora me lo prendo» borbottò alla fine, mascherando un “grazie” fra un grugnito e l’altro. La ragazza gli porse delicatamente l’involto, prendendo a decantare le doti del suo contenuto.

«Ti ho fatto un arrosto di manzo, ho pensato che della carne rossa ci sarebbe stata a meraviglia dopo una giornata di duro lavoro! Ci sono anche le patate al forno e l’erba cipollina e della salsa. Mi sembravi tipo da apprezzare la cucina occidentale».

Troppe parole, troppi sorrisi e troppa carne in esposizione e non stava parlando del piatto che gli aveva portato. E lui era in mutande quindi era meglio troncare la conversazione a quel punto.

«Sì, ci hai azzeccato. Ok, adesso vado a mangiare» tagliò corto, apprestandosi a richiudere la porta.

«Puoi riportarmi la ciotola quando vuoi! Se desideri qualcos’altro, fammi sapere!».

Di fronte al sorriso scintillante dell’inquilina, il ragazzo non poté fare a meno di sollevare il labbro, mascherando malamente un ringhio scocciato. Le sue tribolazioni non sembravano essere ancora finite.

«Che sciocca! Dimenticavo di presentarmi… Sono Kaizo. Kon Kaizo».

«Uh… Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Vedi di non storpiarmi il cognome, se vuoi andare d’accordo con me» ghignò beffardo, prima di chiudere la porta.

~

«E non ti ha fatta entrare?!».

«No, però il giorno dopo mi ha riportato la ciotola dell’arrosto» esclamò Kon, sostenendo lo sguardo perplesso dell’albino.

«Ah, ecco, quindi ti ha trombata quando ti ha riportato la roba!».

«No, Zucchero, ti stai fissando troppo con questa storia delle scopate! E poi ti ho detto che le cose fra noi sono andate in quel modo solo un anno dopo che ci siamo conosciuti!».

Shiroten era ancora steso fra le sue gambe e le cingeva la vita fra le braccia. Se ne stava con la testa appoggiata contro il suo seno, seguendola neanche fosse un bambino che ascoltava la favola della buona notte. Kon tagliava accuratamente pensieri e sensazioni di quei momenti che ancora la assalivano a mesi e mesi di distanza, limitandosi ai fatti nudi e crudi.

C’era un confine oltre cui non desiderava andare neanche con Shiroten e non solo per un fatto di pudore personale. Che senso avrebbe avuto ferirlo, rievocando tutto ciò che aveva potuto provare per qualcun altro prima di lui? Se davvero fossero stati solo compagni di letto e nulla di più, forse non avrebbe avuto tutti quegli scrupoli ma c’erano e lei non riusciva a ignorarli, nonostante le insistenze bislacche del ragazzo.

«Cos’è, ha scoperto il viagra, è diventato un Puffo e finalmente ha capito che doveva saltarti addosso?» commentò acidamente l’albino, rifilandole un pizzico sul fianco per sottolineare l’impazienza con cui aspettava il resto di quel racconto.

«Ma no! È sempre stato perfettamente in salute! Però ci siamo ritrovati in una situazione strana, ecco…».

~

«Che inferno!».

Kon agitò il ventaglio davanti al viso, estremamente scocciata, mettendo su un broncio carino e osservando i numeri sul display, che s’illuminavano mentre l’ascensore raggiungeva un piano dopo l’altro, avvicinandosi sempre di più al pianterreno.

Era estenuata da una lunga ma proficua giornata di lavoro in pasticceria e non vedeva l’ora di spogliarsi e ficcarsi sotto la doccia, lasciando che il getto d’acqua fredda lavasse via almeno un po’ della sua stanchezza. Doveva uscire quella sera – Lisa aveva trovato un nuovo locale che sembrava promettere bene – e aveva intenzione di approfittare delle due ore che aveva a disposizione per riprendersi.

«Oh!».

Un rumore di passi alle sue spalle la indusse a voltarsi, appena in tempo per vedere Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez varcare il portone del condominio.

Represse l’impulso di sorridergli e tornò a concentrare la sua attenzione sull’ascensore, senza dare l’impressione di aver registrato la sua presenza.

«Ehi».

In un mugugno stravaccato il ragazzo le fu rapidamente al fianco, le mani in tasca e una smorfia scocciata sul viso. Le rivolse uno sguardo impaziente, premurandosi di scrollare le spalle tanto per non passare inosservato.

«Toh, ciao!».

Il saluto di Kon si perse dietro il ventaglio agitato rapidamente davanti alla bocca. Il suo sguardo castano neanche si spostò dalle porte ermeticamente chiuse, con sommo scorno di Grimmjow. Si conoscevano, superficialmente, da più di dieci mesi ormai. Eppure dopo il loro primo incontro la giovane si era dimostrata fredda nei suoi confronti. Non si contavano le volte in cui si faceva trovare al cellulare o troppo presa a frugare nelle sue micro-borse alla ricerca delle chiavi di casa per rivolgergli anche un solo misero cenno del capo.

All’inizio si era sentito sollevato dall’attenuarsi della pressione fortissima che aveva provato in sua presenza ma era sicuro che quella donna l’avesse puntato. Che si tirasse indietro a quel modo, spostando la sua attenzione altrove… non era sicuro che gli piacesse altrettanto.

Il rumore della cabina che si fermava al loro piano lo strappò alle sue elucubrazioni e il ragazzo si ficcò nell’ascensore senza neanche cedere il passo. Kon mascherò un sorrisetto alla manifestazione di stizza e lo seguì senza protestare. Avvicinandosi alla pulsantiera, selezionò il suo piano e si voltò in direzione del pianerottolo, mostrando ostinatamente le spalle all’inquilino.

L’ascensore non aveva compiuto che metà del suo percorso, quando si bloccò, facendo barcollare entrambi i suoi occupanti sotto la forza dell’arresto improvviso.

«Che cazz…» imprecò Grimmjow, avvicinandosi alle porte metalliche e fissandole come se il solo sguardo potesse rimettere in moto la cabina.

«Oh no, non stasera!» pigolò Kon sconfortata, richiudendo il ventaglio di scatto.

Il ragazzo provò a tentoni le porte ma lo spiraglio che le separava non si allargò di un solo centimetro.

«Vaffanculo, siamo bloccati fra un piano e l’altro!» urlò e assestò un poderoso calcio alle porte, che non sembrò aver alcun effetto sul suo piede ma fece ben tremare la cabina e ammaccò la lucida superficie di metallo.

«Se la prendi a calci, non riparte» bisbigliò Kon, premendo il pulsante dell’allarme un paio di volte, e riprese a sventagliarsi con fare annoiato.

«Hai un’idea migliore? E piantala di far casino con quel cazzo di coso!».

Grimmjow si voltò in un ringhio infuriato, le mani strette a pugno contro i fianchi e uno sguardo assassino negli occhi. Detestava quel genere di stupidi imprevisti e detestava ancora di più che qualcuno si permettesse di mettere bocca nel suo personalissimo modo di risolvere i problemi. Il rumore delle stecche del ventaglio, che cozzavano fra loro ritmicamente, non faceva che acuire la sua irritazione.

La ragazza sobbalzò, osservando con gli occhi sgranati per la sorpresa l’espressione feroce che il vicino le stava rivolgendo. Si affrettò a richiudere il ventaglio, nascondendolo dietro la schiena e assumendo un atteggiamento colpevole.

«Uff!» Grimmjow si stropicciò il volto esasperato, di fronte alla remissività con cui Kon aveva chinato il capo, accettando senza fiatare quella che persino lui si rendeva conto essere stata una reazione esagerata. Almeno l’aveva finita con quel dannato oggetto, però!

I successivi trenta secondi trascorsero in un imbarazzante silenzio. Kon se ne stava nel suo angolino, dondolandosi sulle punte dei piedi come una bimba colpevole, e Grimmjow continuava a lanciare sguardi omicidi alle porte dell’ascensore.

«Forse… mmh… potremmo provare ad arrampicarci fuori dal… tettuccio della cabina…» azzardò la ragazza, lanciando un paio di timidi sguardi in direzione della schiena di Grimmjow.

«Oh… no… mi sa che non possiamo…» mormorò sconfitta, accorgendosi di come il soffitto fosse un unico blocco di alluminio.

«Posso sempre arrampicarmi e sfondarlo!».

Gli affilati occhi azzurri del suo vicino si erano illuminati di una strana luce esaltata a quelle parole, Kon poteva giurarci, anche se il tutto era durato pochissimi secondi.

«Arrampicarti…?».

«Sì! Mi prendi sulle spalle, così posso sfondarlo con un pu… No, ok».

Grimmjow tacque precipitosamente, rendendosi conto dell’assurdità di quella proposta. Farsi prendere in spalle da quella? Lui doveva pesare il doppio di lei e con quel corpo mingherlino che si ritrovava, rischiava di spezzarla in due solo a dire una cosa del genere.

A guardarla meglio, si rendeva conto che quel giorno era svestita come suo solito. E dannazione se stava sudando. In effetti in quella dannata cabina si crepava dal caldo, forse impedirle di sventolare il suo ventaglio non era stata una grande idea.

«Potresti… potresti provare tu a prendermi sulle spalle e potrei… potrei cercare di capire se il tettuccio si solleva… anche se credo che quelli della manutenzione arriveranno presto» propose Kon e fece un passo avanti, salvo bloccarsi precipitosamente.

Si presentava l’occasione di un contatto fisico fra loro due, per quanto all’apparenza innocuo. Non poteva risultare precipitosa ma avrebbe mentito, se avesse affermato che non stava aspettando quel momento da _mesi_. Fingersi indifferenti per permettere a quel testone di sentirsi la parte attiva del corteggiamento non era bastato. Era così ostinato da continuare a girarle alla larga o non capiva quando una donna era disponibile? Nel secondo caso, non la meravigliava che un portento simile uscisse di casa da solo, tornasse a casa da solo e dormisse da solo tutte le notti.

«Nah, se non gli tiro un pugno io, non è la stessa cosa… e poi… quanta fretta che hai, ti è rimasta una torta nel forno?» esclamò Grimmjow, rivolgendole uno strano ghigno beffardo.

«Se è un tentativo di scroccarmi la cena anche stasera, ti devo deludere. Esco» replicò Kon, sfoderando un atteggiamento decisamente meno remissivo di qualche minuto prima.

«Oh, andiamo a spassarcela col ragazzo…».

Incrociò le braccia, mettendo su una smorfia disgustata, e la pasticcera capì. Comprese che in quel momento, grazie allo stupido ascensore, si stava giocando una partita fondamentale fra loro due. Non poteva fare una mossa falsa, non ora. Ogni parola andava calibrata, riportando alla mente tutto ciò che aveva imparato del suo vicino semplicemente offrendosi di cucinargli un pasto caldo di tanto in tanto.

«No, con le amiche. Non ho il ragazzo».

«E il bamboccio che saltellava davanti al tuo appartamento fino a un mese fa chi era? Un’ _amica_ pure lui?».

Grimmjow era seriamente interessato alla piega che stava prendendo la situazione, adesso. Infilò le mani in tasca e si avvicinò di un passo, attendendo la risposta della vicina.

«Oh, lui… non era poi così meraviglioso come prometteva… e io sono una ragazza esigente».

Gli occhi semi-nascosti dietro lo schermo del ventaglio, Kon abbassò il tono della voce, dandosi un’aria di mistero. Evitava di guardare direttamente in faccia il suo interlocutore e questo lo indusse a chinarsi verso di lei, riducendo ulteriormente le distanze.

Non aveva poi mentito, era vero che _da certi punti di vista_ era esigente. Ancora più vero, però, era che in quegli ultimi mesi nessuno era riuscito a scacciare dalla sua mente il chiodo fisso che il suo vicino di casa era diventato. Si era incapricciata al punto da rassegnarsi persino a un modo di corteggiare che non le apparteneva. Stare ferma ad aspettare la prima mossa era frustrante e anche rischioso. A dargli il tempo di riflettere, poteva succedere che capisse il suo reale valore.

«Esigente, uh… Certo, se punti la gente sbagliata, non puoi mica aspettarti di rimanere soddisfatta…».

Grimmjow sollevò una mano, appoggiandola contro la parete di fondo dell’ascensore, e Kon si ritrovò letteralmente intrappolata in un angolo con il ventaglio ancora stretto fra le dita. Smise di sventolarlo, premendoselo contro le labbra, e cominciò a lanciare occhiate impazienti al viso del ragazzo, senza tuttavia incrociare mai il suo sguardo. La sua bocca grande, piegata in un ghigno sfrontato, era così vicina che le sarebbe bastato sporgersi per sfiorarla ma non poteva, non ora che si stava creando una sottile ma palpabilissima tensione fra loro.

«E tu… sapresti indicarmi _la gente giusta_?» replicò alla fine con tono insinuante, richiudendo di scatto il ventaglio e abbattendo l’unica barriera fisica che ancora li separava.

«Eccome…».

Grimmjow si sporse tanto su di lei che Kon poté avvertire il suo respiro contro la pelle e se il suo primo impulso fu di andargli incontro e lasciare che tutte le sue intenzioni venissero a galla, si ricordò ancora una volta di come la strategia da adottare dovesse essere completamente differente. Si spinse contro la parete d’alluminio, allontanandosi da lui neanche fosse intimidita dalla piega che gli eventi stavano prendendo.

Abbassò volutamente il capo e quel gesto bastò perché il ragazzo si decidesse ad agire di prepotenza.

«Ma devi guardarmi in faccia, sennò non posso dirtelo» esclamò in un borbottio roco, afferrandole il mento fra le dita e costringendola così ad alzare la testa. Kon si ritrovò così davanti un paio di occhi azzurri che non aveva mai osservato da una distanza così ravvicinata. Facevano quasi paura, doveva ammetterlo, perché erano di quella sfumatura di colore troppo netta e troppo densa per essere fissata senza rischiare di annegarci dentro.

«Non volevo sembrare sfacciata…» pigolò la ragazza, fremendo in quella presa che si faceva di secondo in secondo più carezzevole. Era insopportabile non poter allungare le mani e toccarlo, stringersi a lui e agire, finalmente.

«Oh ma ci sono momenti in cui devi esserlo…» ghignò Grimmjow, accarezzandole il profilo della mandibola con il pollice e gli parve che alla ragazza mancasse quasi il respiro, quando si chinò tanto sul suo viso da sfiorarle la guancia con la punta del naso.

«E questo è… uno di quelli…?».

Kon si costrinse all’immobilità, soffiandogli però quella domanda addosso lettera per lettera, fino a farlo rabbrividire contro di lei. Non ottenne risposta. Non a parole, per lo meno. Nei fatti il ragazzo si tuffò letteralmente su di lei e le afferrò le labbra in un morso possessivo, mentre la mano libera scattava, afferrandole il polso e spingendolo contro la parete.

Kon mollò la presa sul ventaglio, che finì in terra con un rumore sordo, e si aggrappò alla nuca di Grimmjow, tendendosi per quanto possibile verso il suo corpo. Sentì la mano stretta sul suo mento aprirsi e le dita scivolare lungo la guancia, accarezzandola e stringendola, fino a fermarsi sul collo. La sua lingua scavava contro i denti e premeva sul palato, quasi soffocandola, e Kon mugugnò esasperata, tentando di districarsi almeno un po’ dalla sua presa ferrea per annullare ogni distanza fra loro.

Grimmjow sembrò capirlo, perché spalancò la mano, spostandola sul suo fianco e spingendosela contro. Kon fu così libera di poter toccare e palpare quelle spalle larghe che tanto a lungo aveva potuto soltanto osservare, sentendo i muscoli tendersi all’inverosimile sotto i polpastrelli e aggrappandosi come un naufrago a uno scoglio. Era davvero come essere sballottata in un mare in tempesta, quell’essere stretta e baciata con foga, poteva percepire nei gesti impulsivi del vicino tutta la voglia accuratamente conservata e repressa nel corso di quei mesi.

Era nuova, lacerante e decisamente appagante la sensazione di attesa, che finalmente si scioglieva nel petto, e ogni gesto, per quanto già sperimentato sulla pelle, risultava più acuto e piacevole che mai. Sussultò, quando la mano di Grimmjow le strinse forte una natica, e prese a strusciarsi contro di lui indolentemente, strappandogli un gemito d’approvazione che si perse tutto fra le loro labbra.

Stava succedendo tutto così in fretta, che neanche lui riusciva più a raccapezzarcisi. Un attimo prima erano lì che parlavano e un secondo dopo erano talmente incollati che niente pareva poterli più staccare. Era a corto di fiato e di autocontrollo, se fossero rimasti bloccati in quell’ascensore per altri cinque minuti…

«Stiamo venendo a prendervi!».

Una voce giunse dall’esterno, poco sopra le loro teste, e i due si separarono di botto, finendo appoggiati ai due lati opposti della cabina. Respiravano entrambi affannosamente, le labbra arrossate e i vestiti stropicciati, ma né l’uno né l’altra sembravano intenzionati a staccarsi gli occhi di dosso.

Kon fu la prima a riprendersi e si chinò verso il basso, fingendo di dover improvvisamente dedicare la sua attenzione al ventaglio che giaceva abbandonato a terra.

«Oh wow… certo che baci proprio bene!» commentò alla fine, voltandosi verso il ragazzo e scoprendolo ancora intento a fissarla. Aveva un’espressione sbalordita appiccicata sulla faccia ma lo sguardo che attraversava i suoi grandi occhi azzurri le piaceva. Era quello di un predatore affamato che aveva appena individuato la preda e non vedeva l’ora di divorarsela un morso dopo l’altro.

«Eh…» ghignò ancora senza fiato, infilandosi una mano fra i capelli e riavviandosi il ciuffo.

«Non hai ancora… visto niente…».

Grimmjow le sorrise e Kon non poté fare a meno di restituirgli il sorriso con la medesima, maliziosa promessa dipinta sulle labbra.

~

«Quel coso sa baciare?!» imprecò Shiroten, sollevando la testa e rivolgendo uno sguardo indignato alla ragazza.

«Sì, beh… ha del talento…» accennò Kon con un gesto svogliato della mano, sperando che l’albino non si fissasse troppo su quel particolare.

Inutile illudersi, era già lì che digrignava i denti e fissava il vuoto con aria minacciosa, probabilmente meditando sul metodo più sanguinoso di spolpare l’odiato rivale.

La ragazza sbuffò e gli afferrò il viso fra le mani, costringendolo a riportare l’attenzione su di lei, prima di sporgersi e schioccargli un languido bacio sulle labbra.

«Tu però sei ancora più bravo, Zucchero…».

Shiroten rimase spiazzato da quel gesto e per qualche secondo non si mosse, rimuginando sul significato delle sue parole. Fossero state pronunciate anche solo per rabbonirlo, erano pur sempre un complimento che lui accettava ben volentieri.

«Ah, lo so!» si vantò soddisfatto, mentre la sua espressione incredula si tramutava nel solito sorriso sarcastico e, a conferma della sua osservazioni, si slanciò su Kon, restituendole un bacio ben più umido e profondo.

La sentì mugolare contenta e stringersi a lui, abbandonandosi a una serie di carezze sempre più insinuanti e insistenti, le lunghe dita bianche che palpavano i fianchi e le cosce strappandole brividi d’anticipazione.

«Uhm…».

Kon inarcò la schiena, strusciandosi contro il suo ventre, mentre Shiroten si premeva con impazienza fra le sue gambe, la sua lingua che le carezzava il collo e i suoi denti che la mordevano, ricalcando i segni rossi che già la segnavano.

Strinse le ciocche di ispidi capelli bianchi fra le dita, tirando forte e facendosi consumare dalle attenzioni sempre più pressanti dell’albino. Finalmente quel discorso stava prendendo la piega giusta…

«Come…» sussurrò Shiroten contro il suo orecchio, sentendosi trascinare sempre più in basso da una voglia impellente che stava rimandando da troppo.

«Come ha fatto a non scoparti in quell’ascensore?!».

«No…!».

Kon si sciolse in un lamento, ormai sull’orlo di una crisi di pianto, ingoiando la frustrazione dell’amplesso ancora rimandato e trattenendosi dall’assestargli un ceffone in pieno viso.

«Cioè… cazzo, se c’ero io là dentro… mica stavo a guardarti in faccia, invece di saltarti addosso!».

« _Ma è quello che stai facendo tu adesso!_ » avrebbe voluto urlargli a pieni polmoni ma Shiroten era lì che la osservava in trepidante attesa e lei come poteva dire di no a quel paio di occhi rossi che la scrutavano, come se volessero sapere ogni singola cosa di lei?

«Non ne abbiamo avuto il tempo e poi… non ne abbiamo avuto il tempo per altre due settimane…» sospirò sconfitta, arrotolando una ciocca bianca attorno all’indice.

«E che cazzo, si trovano sempre cinque minuti per trombare!» sbottò Shiroten, mortalmente offeso all’idea che si potesse rimandare un momento simile per così tanto tempo.

«Ma in pasticceria stavamo attraversando un periodo incasinatissimo! E Grimmjow spesso lavorava di sera. Finivo per tornare dal lavoro, preparargli qualcosa e lui era già lì che doveva andare via…».

Kon tacque, sperando che quella sommaria spiegazione placasse almeno temporaneamente la curiosità del ragazzo. Fu l’ennesima, pallida illusione del pomeriggio, perché Shiroten si puntellò sui gomiti e le lanciò un’occhiata impaziente, reprimendo persino l’impulso di spingersi fra le sue gambe tanto premurosamente aperte.

«Zucchero… perché t’interessa sapere come lo faceva Grimmjow? …Zucchero… non è che hai tendenze?» pronunciò quelle parole con un tono tanto serio e un’espressione così sconcertata che l’albino balzò all’indietro, picchiando il pugno contro la superficie morbida del materasso in un assurdo rimbalzo.

«Che cazzo dici?! No! Che schifo!».

Strepitava con tanta indignazione da essere diventato quasi rosa di rabbia e Kon non poté fare a meno di trattenersi. Premendosi le mani contro la bocca, cominciò a ridere a crepapelle.

«E piantala di ridere, che cazzo!» sbraitò Shiroten indispettito e le rifilò un pizzico sul fianco, mentre ancora si contorceva fra le risate.

«Scus… ahia… ok… la smetto… lo giuro…».

Kon si portò una mano al petto, respirando profondamente e cercando invano di recuperare un po’ di sangue freddo, ma lo sguardo adirato dell’albino non l’aiutava. Represse uno sbuffo esilarato e si accomodò un po’ meglio sotto di lui.

«Pfft… e va bene, Zucchero… te lo racconterò… però tu in cambio devi promettermi di non fare altre domande sull’argomento, d’accordo?» concluse, sfiorandogli la punta del naso con un dito. Shiroten lo arricciò, mostrandole una smorfia insoddisfatta, e tacque senza replicare né in un senso né nell’altro. Kon volle prenderlo per un silenzioso assenso e riprese il suo racconto, sperando ardentemente che quella fosse l’ultima immersione in una serie di ricordi, che sperava di non dover rispolverare mai più in futuro.

~

«Dum de dum…».

Kon riabbassò il coperchio della pentola, canticchiando un motivetto senza parole, mentre si muoveva da un lato all’altro del piccolo cucinino tagliando verdure e smuovendo una padella. L’odore acre della carne si diffondeva per tutto il bilocale, e prometteva un pasto saporito quanto invitante era l’aroma di tutti quegli ingredienti che si mescolavano fra loro.

La tavola alle sue spalle era già apparecchiata e la cena sarebbe stata pronta in pochi minuti. Sperava che Grimmjow non tardasse, perché altrimenti si sarebbe freddato tutto. Non poteva nascondere una certa trepidazione per se stessa, in realtà. Le cose avevano preso una piega inusuale fra lei e il vicino dopo la fortunata “collisione” nell’ascensore. Nelle ultime due settimane si era abituata a recarsi in casa sua per preparargli la cena, prima che andasse ai mercati generali, e Grimmjow l’aveva lasciata scorrazzare in giro per casa apparentemente senza farci troppo caso.

Oh, gli riconosceva di essere un provocatore nato, anche se non capiva quanta parte di quell’atteggiamento fosse voluta e quanta fosse frutto di negligenza personale. La accoglieva in casa spesso e volentieri in mutande e, quando proprio gli girava di essere pudico, con la canottiera ma non faceva altro.

Sì, era capitato di ricevere più di un bacio appassionato come ringraziamento di tutta quella fatica culinaria e due giorni fa…

A quel ricordo Kon fremette sottilmente, arricciando le dita dei piedi sull’onda di un piacevole formicolio. Grimmjow aveva appena finito di mangiare e aveva ben deciso di ricompensarla con una grandiosa pomiciata sul divano. Era a torso nudo, il maledetto figone, e aveva cominciato persino a metterle le mani sotto la gonna.

Quelle mani grandi… se solo avessero continuato a toccarla…

E invece si era staccato da lei all’improvviso, fissando l’orologio a muro e imprecando: “Cazzo… il lavoro!”.

Una sveltina non ci sarebbe stata male ma Kon aveva intuito, dallo sguardo brillante del ragazzo, che non era il caso neanche di proporla. Calmarsi, dopo, non era stato affatto facile. Era frustrante tornare a casa e doversi arrangiare da sola, neanche fosse ancora un’adolescente alla sua prima cotta. E dire che neanche alle sue prime cotte le era capitato di dover penare tanto per _convincere un uomo a fare sesso_.

Eppure non poteva fare a meno di trovare tutta la situazione eccitante. Non sapere se quella sera sarebbe successo qualcosa oppure no le faceva saltare i nervi e la rendeva elettrica. Fantasticava già ad occhi aperti di come l’avrebbe presa in braccio, magari, e rovesciata di nuovo su quel divano per ringraziarla a dovere questa volta…

«Ah, cazzo, che odore! Ho una fame che prenderei a morsi il muro!».

Con un pesante rumore di porta sbattuta, Grimmjow fece il suo ingresso in casa, risvegliando Kon dalle sue fantasie.

«Oh, la carne!».

Spegnendo il fornello, la ragazza rigirò rapidamente la bistecca con le pinze, per poi voltarsi e rivolgere un allegro inchino al vicino.

«Bentornato! Il tempo che asciugo l’olio dalla impanatura, aggiungo le verdure e potrai mangiare!».

Kon si voltò, giudicando normale l’assenza di qualsiasi risposta da parte del ragazzo. Si era abituata ai monosillabi simili a grugniti con cui spesso e volentieri si esprimeva. Se si fosse presa la briga di guardare meglio, però, si sarebbe accorta che la ragione del suo silenzio questa volta era un’altra.

Grimmjow fissò con un certo interesse il modo in cui si muoveva, stretta in un paio di shorts sportivi striminziti e con un top da palestra addosso che conteneva e copriva molto poco. Si era anche messa un grembiulino rosa pieno di balze, che sembrava pescato dritto dritto dal set di qualche film porno. Dannazione, su una visione del genere ci avrebbe sprecato i migliori pomeriggi della sua adolescenza!

Invece era lì, era tutta vera e aveva lasciato intendere troppo bene fin dove volesse spingersi con lui. Questa volta non erano in un ascensore e non c’era il maledetto lavoro a interromperli. Grimmjow si ritrovava nell’assurda situazione di non sapere se avere più fame di cibo o… di altro.

Si ricordò di chiudere la bocca e fece qualche passo in avanti, lanciando le chiavi di casa e il portafogli in un punto non ben precisato della stanza. Ci avrebbe pensato dopo, ora tutta l’attenzione dei suoi affilati occhi azzurri era concentrata sui fianchi della ragazza e sul modo delizioso in cui ondeggiavano, mentre gli preparava il piatto.

«Ecco qui, è tutto pronto!» esclamò Kon allegramente, battendo le mani e posando il piatto sul tavolo. Dette quelle parole, si voltò nuovamente e gli passò di fianco, occupandosi a ripulire il piano della cucina e posare una pentola nel lavandino. Grimmjow poté così avvertire il suo odore per pochissimi secondi. Profumava di buono, di cibo cucinato bene e di casa, e anche d’altro, un’impressione sottile e frizzante che gli faceva girare la testa e gli metteva l’acquolina in bocca.

«E come ti fissi a pulire tutto…».

In un balzo le fu alle spalle, sussurrandole quelle parole all’orecchio, e Kon si ritrovò due mani grandi e callose premute sui fianchi, che non le permettevano praticamente alcun movimento.

«Mi piace… lasciare tutto in ordine…» replicò in un sospiro trepidante, continuando a muovere le mani nell’acquaio più per farsa che per reale interesse verso le stoviglie ancora sporche.

«Chissenefrega» tagliò corto, richiudendo la manopola del rubinetto con un colpo secco. L’altra mano era già scivolata al di sotto del grembiule, prendendo ad accarezzarle la coscia con intenti poco fraintendibili.

«Il piatto… si fredderà…» insistette ancora Kon, avvertendo già le labbra di Grimmjow farsi strada lungo la sua guancia con una certa urgenza.

«Ci pensiamo dopo…».

Con una mano premuta sulla pancia, le fece fare una giravolta su se stessa e Kon si ritrovò la bocca coperta da quella del ragazzo prima ancora di poter strillare per la sorpresa. Avvolta in un abbraccio soffocante, si aggrappò alla sua maglietta, chiazzandogliela d’umido con la mano ancora bagnata, ma il ragazzo non parve preoccuparsene.

Tutta la sua mente era proiettata solo sul corpo caldo e morbido della vicina, sul modo in cui andava incontro alle carezze rudi dei suoi palmi, senza sottrarsi neanche per un istante. Non perse altro tempo e prese a sciogliere con impaccio il nodo che legava il suo grembiule, mentre le mani della ragazza gli scoprivano la schiena, percorrendogli le vertebre in punta di dita.

Mugugnò contro le sue labbra, lasciandosi sfilare la maglietta e quasi strappandole di dosso il grembiule, e fece scorrere velocemente i palmi lungo la pancia, sentendola rabbrividire, quando scavalcò l’elastico del top, sollevandoglielo e stringendole i seni fra le dita con prepotenza.

«Ahn…».

Kon gli regalò un caldissimo sospiro soddisfatto contro l’orecchio, intrappolandogli i fianchi fra le cosce e strusciandosi contro i suoi pantaloni, e tentò i muscoli tesi delle spalle e della schiena facendo scivolare lentamente le mani verso il basso.

«Perché… ti sei messa a… cucinare per me… per tutto sto tempo…?».

Stava succedendo di nuovo. Stava perdendo la testa, come era accaduto dentro l’ascensore. Ogni volta che quella donna gli si avvicinava troppo, mandava a farsi friggere tutto il suo autocontrollo. E dire che lui non aveva alcun problema ad abbandonarsi all’onda dell’istinto ma non era abituato a trovare una donna così disponibile. Era stesa sotto di lui, pronta a offrirsi a ogni suo capriccio… dov’era la fregatura?

«Uh… ah… perché mi piaci e mi piace renderti la vita confortevole…».

Kon sbatté le ciglia incredula. Ma bisognava spiegare proprio tutto, a quel ragazzone? Perché più erano belli, più erano stupidi, maledizione a lei?!

«Umpf… ma sentiti… sembri una pubblicità!» ghignò Grimmjow più rilassato, accomodandosi meglio fra le sue gambe e puntellandosi sui gomiti, per non gravarle completamente addosso.

«Però io… mantengo sempre le mie promesse…» sussurrò Kon con fare evocativo, allungando un braccio verso la padella abbandonata sul fornello, e tirò su dal fondo un rimasuglio di salsa con l’indice. Lo premette sulle labbra del ragazzo e le sfiorò con la punta della lingua in una mossa rapida, approfittando del suo momentaneo smarrimento. Grimmjow osservò lo sguardo fin troppo invitante che gli stava lanciando e decise che era il momento di mandare al diavolo ogni remora. Lui la voleva, lei lo voleva allo stesso modo, ad esitare troppo si rischiava di dare uno schiaffo alla fortuna sfacciata.

Si slanciò sul suo corpo flessibile con rinnovato vigore, prendendo a esplorarle la pelle con i polpastrelli come fosse uno strumento da suonare e lei gli tremò contro, tendini, nervi e muscoli che reagivano al suo contatto. Replicando i suoi gesti, le mani che rovistavano nei suoi pantaloni, slacciando, tirando e disfacendo.

«Oh! Come siamo impazienti…».

Le labbra arrossate dai baci si dischiusero in un circolo perfetto e un dito gli solleticò la mandibola, strappandogli un brivido frustrato, mentre l’altra mano di Kon si insinuava oltre la cerniera premurosamente abbassata, seguendo senza esitazioni il verso di ciò che premeva contro la stoffa dei boxer.

Grimmjow si rimangiò un gemito esaltato, lasciandosi tastare da quelle dita che sapevano benissimo dove e quanta pressione esercitare, ben avvertibili come se bruciassero via la stoffa al solo contatto.

«Senti chi parla…!» replicò con un ghigno tirato e la sua mano scivolò all’improvviso lungo la pancia, infilandosi sotto gli slip e toccandola rudemente con un dito.

Kon sobbalzò, inarcandosi e spingendosi violentemente contro il palmo della sua mano. Aveva un’aria così dannatamente contenta, che il ragazzo non si sarebbe stupito di vederla sprizzare cuoricini veri da tutti i pori. Era quasi… _divertente_ vederla agitarsi a ogni suo minimo tocco.

Affondò il dito, trovando ben poca resistenza da forzare, e frugò in quelle pieghe di carne morbida, sollecitandola con insistenza e ricevendone in cambio più di un gemito di apprezzamento. Kon era letteralmente spalmata contro di lui, il seno morbido premuto contro il petto che si sollevava e abbassava affannosamente, e le sue mani… erano fra le sue gambe e lo stringevano saldamente, sfregando con una premura da togliergli il fiato.

Era una lotta bollente e scivolosa a non sfinirsi troppo presto e lasciarsi per lo meno il tempo sufficiente a sfilare i vestiti che ancora ingombravano. I corti pantaloncini di Kon sembravano aderirle addosso come una seconda pelle, difficili da tirare via neanche dovesse sbucciarglieli dalle cosce come scorze di mandarino. Lo spazio angusto del piano cucina, poi, non rendeva certo le sue mosse più semplici ma la ragazza era impaziente e si muoveva fra le sue mani, aiutandolo a svestirla.

Inutile dire che i suoi pantaloni erano già finiti sul pavimento da un po’ e Grimmjow se ne sbarazzò con un calcio, prima di disincastrare la stoffa dura dei jeans, rimasta attorcigliata attorno alle ginocchia della ragazza. Lei neanche sembrava curarsene, concentrata com’era a stuzzicarlo in punta di polpastrelli. Gli aveva poco cerimoniosamente abbassato i boxer e _glielo stava fissando_ … che maniaca!

«Che c’è, ti godi il panorama… uh?» la prese in giro, chinandosi su di lei e mordendole un orecchio, prima di stringerle forte le natiche fra le dita e tirarsela contro.

«Mmh… ma sei dotato di _grandi qualità_ …!» sibilò Kon, contorcendosi impaziente nella sua stretta. Erano completamente nudi e affamati, ogni contatto fra le loro bocche, ogni tocco delle mani significava soltanto rimandare l’unica conclusione a cui entrambi miravano.

«Cazzo… i preservativi!».

Brontolando esasperato, Grimmjow si drizzò in piedi e strappò un lamento sconvolto alla ragazza, una mano che già correva a tastare il mobile al di sotto del piano. Kon rifiatò pesantemente, osservando il suo torso nudo, mentre il ragazzo frugava freneticamente fra stoviglie, cartacce, elastici e cianfrusaglie di ogni genere stipate nei cassetti.

«Li tieni in… cucina…?» bisbigliò, mettendosi a sedere, e gli circondò la vita con le braccia, deponendo baci leggeri sul suo collo teso. Aveva davvero un corpo invidiabile, la eccitava anche la sola idea di tutte le cose interessanti che avrebbero potuto fare insieme per sfruttare appieno le sue capacità.

«Stavolta… pare di sì…».

In un’imprecazione soffocata, Grimmjow raggiunse l’agognato scatolino di cartone, cavandone fuori una bustina fra il pollice e l’indice, e si aggrappò forte alla schiena della ragazza in un sussulto. Se continuava a strusciarsi addosso a quel modo, al diavolo tutte le precauzioni, rischiava di cedere prima ancora di riuscire a prendersela.

«Ti aiuto…!».

Kon gli sfilò la bustina, strappandola con i denti, e srotolò il preservativo con tocchi tanto rapidi ed esperti da fargli sospettare che si intrattenesse in quel genere di occupazioni molto spesso. Ricacciò indietro quel pensiero, troppo fomentato dalle sue mani per riuscire a concentrarsi su altro. La rovesciò sulla schiena, avventandosi sulle sue labbra un morso avido dopo l’altro, e la sentì lanciare uno strilletto sorpreso, subito mutato in un mugolio di approvazione, quando le sue dita affondarono nelle cosce, separandole con un gesto imperioso.

Il primo affondo la fece tremare forte e Kon si puntellò a lui, fronte contro fronte, ansimando pesantemente. Non si poteva dire che quel tipo non mantenesse le aspettative e lei aveva desiderato che arrivasse quel momento così a lungo… Era incredibile quanto male e quanto bene potesse farle il sesso in una situazione simile.

«Cos’è… le mie qualità… sono troppo grandi per te?».

Grimmjow si rimangiò un ghigno beffardo, aggrappandosi forte ai suoi fianchi mentre si spingeva fino in fondo, seppellendosi in quel calore umido che minacciava di soffocarlo da un momento all’altro. Finalmente erano arrivati al sodo e lei era stata così svelta e pronta da assecondare perfettamente la sua voglia e farla crescere in maniera esponenziale.

Le assestò una spinta e la sentì rabbrividire e stringersi contro il suo petto, gemendo contro il suo orecchio come un’esaltata.

«No, anzi… sono… ahn… sei perfetto».

Non era una battuta detta solo per adularlo, non avrebbe desiderato nient’altro in quel momento, e glielo dimostrò agganciandogli i fianchi fra le cosce. Si spinse contro il suo ventre, invitandolo a continuare, e Grimmjow non esitò oltre, prendendo ad affondarle dentro con tutta l’adrenalina che gli scorreva nelle vene.

Non c’erano che i loro sospiri e il rumore umido di pelle sudata che strusciava contro pelle sudata. Gli assalti del ragazzo erano rudi e possessivi, le lasciavano addosso graffi e morsi, e Kon si sentiva piacevolmente consumata dalle sue attenzioni. Era un modo di fare sesso possessivo e prepotente, la travolgeva e le piaceva per quanto era estremo. Sembrava fatto apposta per placare la sua fame onnipresente e poi lui… lui aveva il fisico per reggere i suoi ritmi.

«Mmh…» represse un gemito contro il suo collo, inarcando la schiena e affondando le unghie nelle sue spalle larghe. Grimmjow fu scosso da un tremito e si puntellò contro il bordo del piano cucina per non perdere la presa. Gli sembrava di fronteggiare un vero e proprio assalto, quella donna era distesa sotto di lui e lo intrappolava senza scampo. Aveva l’energia, aveva l’entusiasmo e aveva un fisico che si adattava dannatamente bene sotto le sue mani.

Seppellì il viso fra i suoi seni, mordendo e succhiando ogni centimetro di pelle disponibile, e la sentì infilargli le dita fra i capelli e tirarglieli, mentre si aggrappava a lui per assecondare il ritmo assassino delle sue spinte. Ogni strillo era un affondo più forte, ogni graffio sulle sue spalle era un morso in quella carne morbidissima, non c’era che la ragazza a occupare prepotentemente tutti i suoi sensi e i suoi pensieri.

La tensione montava forte nelle sue vene e faceva male a entrambi: se Grimmjow temeva di essere sul punto di esplodere, per tutta la pressione che lo opprimeva, Kon era certa di non poter reggere oltre gli spasmi che le torcevano il ventre. Lo avvertiva con nettezza esasperante incastrarsi sempre più dentro di lei e quella sensazione la scuoteva dalla nuca alla punta dei piedi in un formicolio incessante.

Fu lei a cedere per prima, cercando le sue labbra con le dita e con la bocca e soffocandoci in mezzo un gemito stridulo ed esasperato e Grimmjow la seguì in quell’ultima, devastante contrazione che lo avvolse completamente, togliendogli quel pizzico di lucidità che ancora gli rimaneva.

Crollò su di lei senza tanti complimenti, accolto dalle sue braccia ancora premurosamente aperte. Rimasero a respirarsi addosso nel silenzio greve e afoso della stanza, gli sguardi fissi l’uno sul corpo dell’altra e le mani ancora aggrappate alla pelle, come naufraghi sopravvissuti a una tempesta tanto improvvisa quanto devastante.

Le prime parole arrivarono alcune ore e parecchie carezze bramose più tardi, sul divano che qualche sera addietro li aveva visti fermarsi molto prima.

«Mmm… sei un tipo resistente…» mugugnò Kon in un ronfo soddisfatto, accoccolata sopra di lui «… pensavo che fossi stanco… dopo una dura giornata di lavoro…».

«Ah! Non sono uno che si stanca facile!».

Il sorriso di Grimmjow era trionfante, mentre percorreva svogliatamente la schiena nuda della ragazza con la punta del dito. Non era soltanto un belvedere ma era anche _brava_. Nonostante fosse davvero stanco dopo tutto quel movimento, il suo corpo reagiva a quella gradevole vicinanza persino in quel momento. Non gli era mai capitato di provare un desiderio tanto esasperato, né di avere dall’altra parte una donna che lo fomentasse fino a quel punto.

«Posso sperare che tutto questo entusiasmo… sia anche merito mio?» gli pigolò contro le labbra, sfiorandogli una guancia con il contorno delle unghie. Grimmjow le afferrò il polso con prepotenza, fissandola a lungo. I suoi affilati occhi azzurri erano placati e particolarmente pensosi, uno spettacolo strano nella penombra notturna della stanza, qualcosa che la ipnotizzava come lo sguardo di un predatore può soggiogare una preda.

«Umpf, anche!» ghignò alla fine, lasciando la presa e piegando le braccia dietro la nuca.

Fu il brontolio deciso dello stomaco di Grimmjow a interrompere quell’attimo di quiete.

«Ops… mi sa che è proprio ora di riscaldare quella cena…».

«Ah, come se non avessi riscaldato già abbastanza roba, oggi!».

L’allusione del ragazzo non cadde nel vuoto e Kon gli rivolse un sorrisetto malizioso, prima di saltare giù dal divano e sculettare completamente nuda verso la cucina.

«Adesso pensiamo al cibo poi… vedremo se posso riscaldare ancora qualcos’altro…».

« Sempre se te ne lascio la forza!».

Grimmjow si stiracchiò soddisfatto, godendosi lo spettacolo della ragazza che vagava per la sua cucina, affaccendandosi a rendere presentabile una cena ormai dimenticata da più di due ore. Doveva ancora inquadrarla bene ma non dubitava che i prossimi mesi in sua compagnia sarebbero stati parecchio movimentati.

~

«Ah, allora alla fine s’è svegliato, quell’impotente del cazzo!».

Più acido del suo commento suonò il tono di Shiroten, mentre rotolava su un fianco e si metteva a sedere, imprecando mentalmente contro il ragazzo dai capelli azzurri.

Ora che Kon gli aveva raccontato della loro prima volta insieme, non si sentiva poi così desideroso proposito di sapere altro. Era frustrante, Kon era stata anche parecchio vaga e non gli era piaciuto che avesse cercato di… beh, rispettare i suoi sentimenti. Cosa credeva, che si sentisse perdente in confronto a quel coglione?!

O, peggio ancora, che gli importasse qualcosa di tutta la gente che la ragazza si era scopata o voleva scoparsi oltre lui?

Non era così sicuro di voler conoscere la vera risposta a quell’ultima domanda.

«Zucchero… se non avessi insistito, adesso staremmo facendo altro…» bisbigliò Kon intimidita, sfiorandogli appena una spalla.

«E non trattarmi così, sai che me ne fotte di quello?! Tanto l’hai lasciato!» sbottò Shiroten, voltandosi e afferrandola per un braccio, prima di tirarsela contro.

«A proposito…».

Una strana luce gli illuminò lo sguardo rosso, mentre sollevava la testa per fissarla in viso.

«… com’è che vi siete mollati? Scommetto che l’hai sfiancato e lui s’è arreso!».

«Veramente… l’ho lasciato io… te l’ho detto prima…».

La voce della ragazza esitò, fin quasi a rendersi inudibile sotto il fragore della risata secca dell’albino. Lo vide ammutolire e bloccarsi sul posto per più di qualche istante. Aprì e richiuse la bocca più volte, come se stesse meditando sulla successiva risposta.

Era davvero sicuro di voler sapere altro? Magari che la ragazza si era stancata di lui dopo un certo periodo di tempo e sarebbe accaduto anche a loro? E perché lo sconvolgeva così tanto quel pensiero? Gli era mai fregato di essere mollato da una donna? Certo, Kon non era come le altre.

A Kon piaceva scopare.

Eppure di donne allegre era pieno il mondo, più di quanto non credesse.

Fu più forte di lui, doveva conoscere anche quel particolare della loro relazione e convincersi che a lui non sarebbe capitato, perché era decisamente migliore di quel buzzurro dai capelli troppo colorati.

«E perché?».

«Eh…?»

~

«Ci stavi provando con uno fuori dalla pasticceria, stamattina…».

Grimmjow accavallò le gambe, fissando il soffitto senza alcuna espressione precisa sul viso. Era un’osservazione che aveva buttato lì così, con esagerata negligenza, e Kon sentì lo stomaco contrarsi orribilmente.

Si rigirò su un fianco, appoggiando la testa alla mano, e gli rivolse un sorrisetto allegro.

«Ma no, era solo un cliente! Stavo cercando di essere gentile!».

«Sì, come hai fatto con me quando ti ho portato due fottuti scatoloni. Poi sappiamo quanto sei diventata _gentile_!».

La voce del ragazzo si tramutò in un ringhio seccato e Kon strizzò gli occhi, provando ad allontanare da sé quell’ondata di negatività. Era abituata a quegli scoppi d’ira ma, se fino a qualche mese prima li trovava teneri e lusinghieri, adesso cominciava a sentirsi soffocata.

Perché rovinare i loro incontri con quelle conversazioni che non li portavano da nessuna parte?

«Cosa c’è di male se faccio la carina con un altro? E se sei preoccupato che… insomma, che scopo con qualcun altro… puoi stare tranquillo, tu mi basti eccome!».

«Non è questo il punto!».

Grimmjow scacciò via il sorriso malizioso che Kon gli aveva rivolto con una scrollata di spalle e si passò una mano sul volto, cercando di trattenere l’esasperazione. Come aveva fatto a impelagarsi con una persona tanto frivola e sciocca, proprio non riusciva a capirlo.

«Sono otto fottuti mesi che mi fai da mangiare e mi offri anche lo spasso del dopocena…» esordì, borbottando fra i denti come una pantera sul punto di sbranare un invisibile avversario.

«Credevo che andasse bene anche a te… sai… farci compagnia di tanto in tanto…».

Kon intrecciò le mani nervosamente, il sorriso che sbiadiva dalle labbra e le spalle che si piegavano sotto il peso di un senso di colpa che si stava già facendo insopportabile, prima ancora che il ragazzo avesse detto tutto ciò che gli passava per la testa.

« _Farci compagnia_?! Senti… tu forse ti diverti a fare la fighetta con sti giochetti del cazzo… ma io non ho tempo da perdere in stronzate!».

Era la prima volta in mesi che si rivolgeva in maniera tanto sgarbata verso la ragazza. Sapeva di stare calcando la mano ma era stanco. Odiava quelle situazioni ambigue, odiava soprattutto arrivare a trascorrere tutto quel tempo con una donna da cui si sentiva costantemente preso in giro. Kon aveva qualcosa di beffardo e sfuggente che lo disturbava.

«Non mi hai mai fatto capire di volere… qualcosa di diverso. E fino a oggi… ti sei divertito parecchio anche tu… mi pare…».

Il tono di Kon suonava smorzato da un groppo caldo di magone che si faceva rapidamente strada lungo la gola. Si era messa a sedere, ostinandosi a dargli la schiena, e Grimmjow sbatté forte un pugno contro il materasso, frustrato da quell’atteggiamento arrendevole.

«Eh! Divertirmi… con una che non so manco da chi si è fatta toccare, prima di venire a farsi scopare da me!».

Qualsiasi parola, per quanto dura e offensiva, le lanciasse addosso, Kon non si voltava mai. Continuava a fissare il vuoto davanti a sé, una mano premuta contro gli occhi, quei dannati occhi che non gli lasciava guardare, e lui non riusciva a capire. Non era onesta nei suoi comportamenti e lui non sopportava di avere a che fare con qualcuno che neanche sapeva bene chi fosse.

Kon si perse un singhiozzo, senza tuttavia replicare altro. Si sentiva maltrattata e non tanto per il significato di quelle parole. Le importava poco di essere giudicata una ragazza facile ma non capiva tutto quell’accanimento da parte del ragazzo. Era sempre filato tutto liscio come l’olio…

Forse qualche volta in passato Grimmjow aveva già dato segno di non sopportare una situazione così confusa ma pensava che qualche parola carina e tanto sesso avrebbero seppellito tutti i dubbi sotto una coltre spessa. Le cose fra loro stavano prendendo una piega troppo pesante. Una voce nella sua testa le urlava di sfilarsi da quel contorto casino prima di subito.

«Che palle! Quando hai smesso di fare la tragedia, fammi sapere che cazzo hai intenzione di fare, ok?».

Se il silenzio e qualche piagnucolio sommesso era il massimo che poteva offrirgli, Grimmjow non era disposto ad usare la pazienza. Era già tanto che non la sbattesse fuori di casa sua a calci ma la rabbia che gli ispirava quel comportamento era sconfinata. Otto mesi sprecati con una che giocava a fare la fidanzatina perfetta e poi aveva il coraggio di sbattersene altamente di tutto ciò che lo riguardava. Dire che si sentisse offeso da tutta quella palese indifferenza era poco.

Si voltò su un fianco, seppellendo la testa sotto il cuscino e fingendo di essere sprofondato in un sonno che tardava ad accoglierlo. Non vide ma sentì distintamente il rumore di vestiti smossi, cerniere alzate e lacci legati ma neanche quello bastò a smuoverlo.

Kon si allontanò dalla sua camera senza pronunciare una sola sillaba e incespicò pesantemente verso l’ingresso con gli occhi offuscati dalle lacrime, cercando di non sbattere contro qualche spigolo. Che quella storia fosse destinata a finire, come tutte le altre, lo aveva sempre saputo prima ancora di provarci con lui. Non era neanche quella rottura così brusca a far male.

Faceva male aver reciso quel legame così tardi, proprio quando ormai aveva già corso il rischio di _affezionarsi a qualcuno_. Aveva abbassato troppo la guardia ma era decisa a non farsi coinvolgere oltre. E poi, a dirla francamente, non credeva che restare e combattere per cambiare l’idea che Grimmjow aveva di lei sarebbe servito a qualcosa.

Sfilò la chiave di casa dalla borsetta, lasciandola sul tavolo della cucina. Lo conosceva abbastanza da sapere che il suo orgoglio non gli avrebbe mai permesso di rincorrerla. Sarebbe tornata libera e lui… lui avrebbe trovato sicuramente qualcuno più paziente e capace di lei, ne era sicura.

Si chiuse lentamente la porta alle spalle, perché di rumori, quel pomeriggio, ne aveva sopportati anche troppi.

~

«Oh… ci sei?!».

Shiroten le sventolò una mano davanti al volto, riportandola di prepotenza nel mondo reale. Kon scosse la testa e lo fissò incredula, emergendo dalla nebbia fitta dei suoi ricordi.

«Dai, ti ho fatto una domanda e tu ti sei zittita! Come minchia vi siete lasciati?!».

Nella foga di sapere, l’albino si rese conto troppo tardi di aver pestato un tasto decisamente doloroso. Fu quando vide una lacrima rotolare lungo la guancia della ragazza, che si ritrasse sconcertato. In quel genere di situazioni – confortare qualcuno che stava male e simili – non sapeva mai come regolarsi e Kon che piangeva gli sembrava un ossimoro. Era sempre allegra come una Pasqua, che diamine era successo fra loro per ridurla in quello stato?

E se per caso ci avesse ancora tenuto, a quel gorilla idiota?!

«Oh… uhm… nulla…» Kon si scosse, tamponandosi velocemente l’angolo dell’occhio con il polso «Un giorno mi ha detto che non ero abbastanza seria per lui… e così ho smesso di andarlo a trovare e… lui non mi ha più cercata».

Ma aveva continuato a guardarla, ogni volta che si incrociavano per le scale. E aveva ripreso a parlarle, addirittura, da quando era cominciata la sua relazione con Shiroten. Kon aveva compreso troppo tardi che il silenzio fra loro non aveva cancellato tutte le questioni lasciate in sospeso alla fine di quel terribile litigio. Erano rimaste tutte lì, a marcire nell’ombra. Non poteva liberarsene e continuava a pentirsi di non aver parlato, quando ancora quella ferita poteva essere guarita, invece di infettarsi e suppurare col trascorrere implacabile del tempo. Faceva male come una cicatrice mai riassorbita

«Che testa di cazzo!» sbraitò l’albino, scalciando via le lenzuola.

«Insomma, devi essere coglione forte, se hai una che ti scopa senza romperti le palle e la lasci scappare così!».

L’albino continuava a insistere suo malgrado su un argomento che aveva capito anche lui essere delicato ma non sapeva come altro comportarsi. Kon sembrava fin troppo abbattuta, per essere quella che aveva lasciato qualcuno e lui… lui ricordava troppo bene la sensazione di essere rifiutato. Non conosceva la compassione nei riguardi altrui ma gli dava fastidio vederla triste. Doveva ridere e pensare a scopare, non disperarsi per un cazzone, maledizione!

«Ma a me non interessa più! E poi sei arrivato tu» esclamò la ragazza, piegando le labbra in un sorriso forzato. Le piaceva crogiolarsi nel suo dolore ma in quel momento non aveva intenzione di essere compatita e magari consolata in maniera speciale. Sperava di poter vedere con distacco quella storia, dopo tanti mesi, ma qualcosa molto in fondo continuava far male.

«Risparmiami ‘ste frasi da film!» sbottò a disagio, senza tuttavia scacciare la mano che gli carezzava languidamente una guancia.

«Ma è vero, se non fossi arrivato tu, forse sarei rimasta in astinenza per parecchio. Sai, aveva un brutto carattere ma… non era facile trovare qualcuno alla sua altezza… ma tu sei ancora più energico, Zucchero!».

La voce di Kon aveva ripreso ad essere vispa e il suo sorriso si era fatto più rilassato, mentre le dita si infilavano fra i capelli dell’albino e lo accarezzavano pensosamente.

Shiroten ci mise più di qualche secondo a elaborare il significato di quelle parole. Poi fu la sua volta di sorridere in un ghigno ben più pericoloso e compiaciuto.

«Ah! Non ci sono dubbi che sono meglio di quello là!».

« _Siete diversi_ » avrebbe voluto replicare sinceramente Kon ma non era sicura che fosse il momento di affrontare quel discorso con lui. Non era sicura che sarebbe mai arrivato, il momento giusto per spiegare ad alta voce il suo pensiero a proposito della faccenda. Però si era accorta da un po’ di tempo che con Shiroten certi dubbi sembravano meno pressanti e certe possibilità meno spaventose.

Se fosse stato lui a chiederle di essere solo sua… se fosse stato lui a cercare di allontanarsi, lo avrebbe lasciato andare senza combattere?

Era pericoloso fare ragionamenti del genere, l’albino le assomigliava incredibilmente, in quella sua ostinazione a non volersi legare a nessuno. Era questo che la faceva sentire sana e salva. Era questo che la feriva, quando temeva di non valere poi molto nell’economia della sua esistenza.

«Cosa… Zucchero, cosa fai?».

Sobbalzò, quando lo vide scendere giù dal letto e tirarla per un polso.

«Adesso basta parlare di stronzate, andiamo a scopare!» esclamò imperterrito, trascinandola verso il corridoio. Per i suoi gusti quel pomeriggio si erano tirate fuori fin troppe emozioni, di discorsi seri non avrebbe voluto saperne per qualche settimana.

«Ma eravamo sul letto…» balbettò Kon, saltellandogli dietro sulle punte dei piedi.

«No, in cucina. Ti faccio vedere io come scopo bene in piedi!».

La risata di Shiroten si posò a chiosa di quelle parole e anche Kon rise, più per fargli compagnia che per reale divertimento. Non poteva cancellare i vecchi ricordi ma poteva crearsene di nuovi, più splendenti e fiammanti, che oscurassero il passato.

L’unico dilemma restava uno solo: se anche Shiroten un giorno fosse sparito dalla sua vita, cosa se ne sarebbe fatta dei ricordi di momenti in grado di offuscare persino il suo futuro?


	7. All I really want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo non doveva essere angst. Era stato concepito, mesi e mesi fa, come un momento molto idiota. Poi i personaggi hanno preso il volante (trad.) e se ne sono andati per i cavoli loro. Ed è uscito sto polpettone infinito PER CUI CHIEDO PERDONO. Ci emme qu: se questo capitolo vi sembra angst, non avete ancora visto quello che seguirà. Inutile dire che i due versi accennati da Kon all'inizio della fanfiction vengono da una canzone di Alanis Morisette, «Heads over feet», dallo stesso album di «All I really want».

_All I really want is some peace, man_   
_A place to find a common ground_   
_And all I really want is a wavelength_   
_And all I really want is some comfort_   
_A way to get my hands untied_   
_**(Alanis Morissette | All I really want)** _

« _And don’t be surprised if I love you for all that you are_ ».

Kon attraversò l’androne, un saltello dopo l’altro, risalendo le scale sulle note di una canzone che la ossessionava da quel mattino.

« _I couldn’t help it, it’s all your fault_ ».

Un altro fine settimana era arrivato, lei aveva smontato dal lavoro con un’ora d’anticipo e, salvo imprevisti, aveva tutto un pomeriggio davanti da dedicare a se stessa. Se un certo _imprevisto_ si fosse fatto vivo, però, avrebbe cambiato volentieri i suoi piani.

Diciotto lunghi mesi di quel tran-tran e ancora non era stanca. A volte dubitava di potersi davvero assuefare alla loro strana, altalenante relazione. Lui era sempre così bravo a sparire di tanto in tanto, che Kon non poteva dar nulla per scontato. Eppure… quante cose erano cambiate col trascorrere dei mesi, al punto che la loro assurda stranezza si era trasformata in qualcosa di simile a quella che doveva essere la routine per le persone normali.

Estrasse le chiavi dalla pochette che portava appesa al polso e si arrampicò per l’ultima rampa di scale. Quando sollevò lo sguardo, ancora immersa nei suoi pensieri, quasi non si avvide che qualcosa sul suo pianerottolo era tremendamente fuori posto rispetto al solito.

«Eh… finalmente hai mosso il culo e sei tornata a casa!».

Assiso su un trono di scatoloni, Shiroten Kurosaki se ne stava a fissarla dall’alto in basso, come un re senza corona. Gli occhi rossi bruciavano d’impazienza dietro lo specchio opaco degli occhiali da sole, le dita tamburellavano instancabili sul ginocchio e indossava il ghigno tipico che precedeva i suoi capricci più assurdi.

«Cosa… Amore, non ti aspettavo!» si affrettò a scusarsi e superò gli ultimi tre gradini in un balzo affannato.

«Quello stronzo del padrone! Invece di ringraziare che non pretendo di farmi pagare, _io_ , per abitare in quel cesso scassato… S’è incazzato perché non gli do l’affitto da quattro mesi. Quattro fottuti mesi, ma ti rendi conto?!».

L’albino berciò con voce stridula, sbattendo il pugno contro uno scatolo e piegandone la superficie scura di cartone. Era frustrante aver appena perso il suo ultimo baluardo d’indipendenza: non se ne parlava di tornare alla casa da cui era filato via a costo di ficcarsi in quel buco umido. Le bonarie pacche sulle spalle di suo padre, i rimproveri cretini di suo fratello… mai avrebbe voluto sorbirseli ancora, la morte sarebbe stata meno disonorevole.

«Oh povero, caro Amore mio! Tutto solo in pieno autunno, non sta bene!».

In un lampo Shiroten si ritrovò avvolto in un abbraccio consolante, il viso letteralmente sprofondato fra i seni morbidi e caldi della ragazza e le sue dita sottili che gli accarezzavano la nuca, separando una ciocca di capelli dall’altra.

«Mmm…».

Dimenticando per un momento tutta la rabbia che aveva in corpo, la attirò fra le sue braccia. Ignorò persino il fatto che si trovassero sul pianerottolo e le morse il collo, vedendosi regalato in cambio un bacio lungo e languido sulle labbra. Aveva fatto bene ad andare da lei: lo stava coccolando, come se avesse appena compiuto una prodezza, e le gratificazioni erano appena cominciate.

«Puoi stare da me finché… beh, finché non trovi un’altra soluzione!».

La sua voce gli giungeva attutita e Shiroten si limitò ad annuire, premendo nuovamente il naso contro i suoi seni, le dita che artigliavano con prepotenza la maglietta e minacciavano di strappargliela via.

Perfetto, si era fatta avanti lei, non aveva neanche dovuto buttare lì la precisa richiesta di restare nell’unico posto al mondo che potesse offrirgli un tetto sulla testa senza chiedergli nulla in cambio… a parte quello che già dava a Kon quasi quotidianamente.

«Potrebbe essere un’idea!» ghignò l’albino e Kon si sciolse a malincuore dal suo avido abbraccio, infilando la chiave nella porta e aprendola in un paio di secche mandate. Era preoccupata di aver osato troppo: e se si fosse sentito oppresso da tutta quell’improvvisa voglia di tirarselo in casa… ma come faceva a lasciarlo là fuori? Con che cuore poteva immaginarselo solo, al freddo e al gelo, senza neanche il riparo di quattro misere mura? Forse aveva già altri piani in mente e lei era lì a subissarlo di attenzioni non richieste ma non era riuscita a fermarsi: aveva bisogno di averlo vicino.

Shiroten non sembrava afflitto dai suoi stessi crucci, a giudicare da come balzò su e la seguì in casa, trascinando due dei suoi scatoloni come fossero stati pieni di piume. Non aveva un fisico particolarmente muscoloso, eppure ogni volta tirava fuori un’insospettabile riserva di energia. Alla sua prestanza fisica corrispondeva una travolgente forza di volontà che la pasticcera conosceva bene; non dubitava che anche in una situazione simile Shiroten avrebbe avuto le risorse per cavarsela da solo. Semplicemente non voleva che lo facesse. Kon voleva contare qualcosa nella sua vita, senza limitarsi a essere solo quella con cui divertirsi ogni tanto. Se lo avesse aiutato, se fosse stata paziente, allora forse lui si sarebbe accorto che lei…

Cosa?

«Lascia che ti dia una mano, Amore!» strillò, soffocando la voce pressante dei suoi pensieri e accorrendo verso l’ingresso per offrire un tardivo aiuto al ragazzo. L’albino stava già trascinando i suoi ultimi averi nella nuova casa, senza dare l’impressione di sentirsi un ospite temporaneo e ingombrante. A caval donato non si guardava in bocca, non voleva certo offenderla, dopo che gli aveva steso il tappeto rosso davanti ai piedi!

«Nah, ce la faccio da solo!» tagliò corto, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle. Si sfregò le mani soddisfatto e lanciò un’occhiata al corridoio su cui si affacciavano la camera da letto e la cucina-soggiorno. Conosceva quel posto ma adesso lo stava osservando con lo sguardo del tutto nuovo dell’inquilino. Notava come i soffitti fossero bianchi e puliti, invece di essere pieni di ragnatele e fastidiose macchie d’umidità, da cui l’intonaco si sbriciolava un pezzo alla volta, spesso e volentieri franandogli sul capo già bianco. A Kon piaceva trattarsi bene e non bisognava essere dei fini conoscitori della natura umana per accorgersi di quanta parte il piacere occupasse nella sua vita. Ogni singolo aspetto del suo appartamento sembrava pensato apposta per rendere il soggiorno assolutamente gradevole – a parte gli strumenti infernali che conservava orgogliosamente nella sua camera. Era quasi come vivere in un albergo, con la positiva differenza che lì non c’era il tocco impersonale di un maitre d’hotel ma la mano calda e premurosa della donna che lo avrebbe sollazzato per tutto il tempo della sua permanenza.

«Dovrò farti una copia delle chiavi di casa…».

La voce incerta di Kon catturò la sua attenzione, costringendolo a spostare il suo sguardo rosso su di lei. La ragazza stava giocherellando con il suo portachiavi di plastica fucsia, apparentemente concentrata sul nuovo problema che si era presentato davanti.

«… così potrai entrare e uscire quando vuoi… lo so… che non resterai qui a lungo… però sarebbe pratico…».

Si sfiorò la nuca in un moto d’improvvisa confusione, non riuscendo a fermare in altro modo quel fiume di parole sconnesse, se non tacendo. Era inusuale parlare con Shiroten di argomenti seri, si erano limitati per così tanto tempo al semplice approccio fisico, che si stupiva adesso di quanto le sue aspettative nei suoi confronti fossero cresciute.

«Prima mi inviti a casa tua e poi non vedi l’ora che mi levi dalle palle?».

L’albino le rivolse un’occhiataccia e si grattò il mento con fare scocciato. Non la capiva: un attimo prima era lì che lo affogava in un turbine di abbracci, un attimo dopo ci teneva a sottolineare che lui era solo un ospite temporaneo. In realtà aveva anche ragione ma non rientrava nel suo atteggiamento servizievole farglielo notare.

«No, anzi! Non vorrei che ti sentissi… costretto a restare qui... non sto cercando di… chiuderti in gabbia…».

Kon scosse rapidamente il capo, sul viso l’espressione colpevole di una bambinetta beccata con le dita nella marmellata. Indietreggiò di un passo e sembrò farsi all’improvviso il vuoto nell’esiguo spazio che li separava.

«Di’ un po’, se non vuoi farlo, perché cazzo ci insisti così tanto? Mica t’ho detto niente!».

Shiroten allargò le braccia esasperato e si sporse in avanti con il fare stizzito e svogliato di un predatore in gabbia. La ragazza stava spiegando a voce una serie di ragionamenti che lo mettevano in guardia, ben più della proposta di ospitarlo in casa, che fino a pochi istanti prima gli era sembrata così innocua.

Si era abituato a considerarla una donna libera da certe fantasticherie stupide, una che badava alle cose serie e non a svenevolezze sentimentali. Non capiva dove volesse andare a parare quel discorso. Lo stava mettendo in guardia dal non farsi idee strane oppure era una tattica tutta femminile di negare per ottenere proprio ciò che affermava di non volere a ogni costo?

«Guarda che se ci stai mettendo la speranza…» berciò scocciato, registrando con disappunto come le sue labbra tremolassero impercettibilmente, prima di piegarsi in una smorfia triste.

Cosa si aspettava di preciso da lui? Che la rassicurasse sul fatto che la remota possibilità di restare in casa sua come _qualcosa di più_ di un ospite non era poi così male? Allora si sbagliava di grosso. Non era un essere stanziale né monogamo, avrebbe dovuto capirlo da un pezzo.

«Non ho nessuna speranza! Vorrei solo che… ti rilassassi e… ti sentissi come a casa tua…».

La pasticcera indietreggiò ancora, provando disperatamente a mantenere una certa distanza fra i loro corpi. Per quanto ne sapeva, non gli stava mentendo. Era sincera ma non riusciva a rispondergli con lucidità e fermezza, se la squadrava in quel modo. La sua voce suonava artefatta alle sue stesse orecchie, come se stesse ripetendo una bugia congegnata tempo prima e ripetuta con tanta convinzione da sembrarle più vera dei suoi desideri reali.

«Allora piantala con ‘ste seghe mentali, non ti riescono bene!».

Shiroten non le aveva mai ascoltate dalla sua bocca, però. Non poteva sapere, non aveva gli strumenti per confrontare quelle affermazioni con le loro versioni precedenti. Poteva solo fidarsi dell’idea che si era fatto di Kon e quell’idea gli diceva che probabilmente la ragazza aveva solo un momento di confusione. Forse era colpa del ciclo o degli ormoni o di qualunque altra stronzata da donne le avesse mandato in pappa il cervello. Non gli interessava saperlo ma c’era qualcosa che doveva mettere in chiaro con lei.

«A me piace scopare te e a te piace scopare me, vediamo di non complicare le cose».

La frase fu pronunciata in modo tanto repentino e sbrigativo che Kon non poté fare a meno di sobbalzare violentemente col cuore in gola. Si ritrovò spalle al muro, e non solo metaforicamente, e ingoiò rapidamente un grumo di impotenza e saliva che le bloccava la gola e le impediva di respirare liberamente. C’era qualcosa di sgradevole in quel pensiero e non riguardava i suoi contenuti, che la pasticcera approvava in blocco. Il modo in cui Shiroten aveva pronunciato quel dato di fatto, come a volersi sbarazzare il più rapidamente possibile di un intoppo fastidioso, le dava sui nervi. Eppure Kon non si abbandonò a quella sensazione, limitandosi invece ad annuire energicamente.

«Ma certo! Era quello che volevo ricordarti anch’io, temevo ti fossi fatto un’idea sbagliata del mio invito, tutto qui!».

La voce di Kon suonò tranquilla ma il suo sorriso era troppo largo e troppo teso per essere del tutto onesto. Aveva persino evitato di guardarlo negli occhi, mentre parlava, mantenendo lo sguardo fisso appena un po’ al di sotto delle sue palpebre ma all’albino stava bene così. Supponeva che se ne sarebbe fatta una ragione e avrebbe provveduto a stroncare sul nascere qualsiasi assurda fantasia le fosse balzata per la testa.

«Brava ragazza!».

La graziò con un complimento sciocco e le afferrò il mento fra le dita, costringendola a sollevare il capo, ma non lo fece per guardarla in viso. Tutta quella manovra mirò soltanto a raggiungere le sue labbra e schiuderle in un bacio possessivo, che colse Kon di sorpresa e le tolse il fiato. Restò a occhi aperti per una manciata di secondi, osservando stupita il baluginare delle iridi rosse sotto l’ombra scura delle palpebre socchiuse. Poi la punta della sua lingua le sfiorò con prepotenza il palato e Kon strizzò gli occhi, abbandonandosi a quel bacio senza opporre resistenza. Le mani bianche di Shiroten le bloccarono i fianchi in una morsa da cui era impossibile districarsi e la premettero con forza contro il muro, mentre la sua bocca tracciava il profilo ossuto della mandibola e scendeva sul collo, intercettando il pulsare feroce della sua giugulare. In un attimo le mani della ragazza gli artigliarono le spalle e tutto ciò che era stato detto fino a un istante prima evaporò nello spazio sopra le loro teste, lasciandosi dietro un vuoto che non vedeva l’ora di essere colmato di ben altre parole e gesti.

Kon non riusciva a lasciarsi andare e la stizza in un moto prepotente e insinuante si fece strada al centro del suo petto. Le mani scivolarono pigramente via dalla schiena dell’albino, che pure si strusciava impaziente contro di lei, desideroso di un contatto ben più intimo e diretto. Qualcosa decisamente non le andava bene e il desiderio di rendergli la pariglia si fece più forte di qualsiasi impulso fisico.

«… aspetta!» ansimò, puntellando i palmi bene aperti contro il suo petto e riuscendo a malapena a ricavare uno spiraglio d’aria fra i loro corpi.

«Cosa?».

Shiroten borbottò quella domanda più per un riflesso condizionato che per la reale intenzione di darle ascolto. Le sue mani premevano e smaniavano per ricongiungersi al corpo della ragazza ma Kon non si diede per vinta, scivolando via dalla sua presa e strisciando nel vano della porta che dava sulla cucina prima di poter essere riacchiappata. Quella mossa fu tanto rapida e inaspettata da lasciare l’albino immobile, a bocca aperta e con un’espressione scioccata in viso.

«Cos’è, t’è venuto il ciclo in anticipo?!» sbraitò, passandosi una mano fra i capelli bianchi ancora troppo incredulo.

«N… no! È solo che… volevo prepararti una bella cenetta! Hai avuto una giornata… lunga e faticosa, lascia che ti prepari qualcosa o si farà tardi!».

Kon pronunciò quelle parole già per metà voltata verso il frigorifero e non osò gettare mezzo sguardo in direzione dell’albino. Sapeva che sarebbe bastato pochissimo per lasciarsi attirare nuovamente fra le sue braccia ma la consapevolezza di stargli facendo un dispetto la riempiva di acida soddisfazione.

«Ma chi cazzo se ne importa, mangiamo dopo!».

Shiroten si stropicciò il volto in una manata rabbiosa, resistendo per poco all’impulso di sferrare un pugno al muro. Quando mai Kon si era fatta problemi di quel genere, _prima_ di scopare con lui?!

«Oh no, poi ti mancano le energie sul più bello, Amore!».

La pasticcera era determinata a insistere in quella sua linea di condotta. Punirlo negandosi era l’atto più masochistico che potesse compiere verso se stessa ma appagava la rabbia sorda che la guidava in quel momento. Si sentiva in colpa, perché in fondo l’albino era stato soltanto coerente con se stesso, ma quelle parole avevano soffocato le sue speranze prima ancora che potesse dar loro il tempo di sbocciare. Era frustrante, per una che come lei aveva sempre temuto quel tipo di svolta troppo seria in un’allegra relazione fatta di puro contatto fisico.

«Però non c’è carne!» esclamò esageratamente preoccupata, sostando piegata in avanti dietro la porta spalancata del frigo.

«Forse dovrei scendere a fare un po’ di spesa…».

«Ma sei pazza!».

Shiroten si piazzò sulla soglia della cucina a gambe e braccia larghe, ben deciso a impedirle fisicamente di metter piede fuori dall’appartamento. Sulla faccia aveva la tipica espressione di un maniaco omicida pronto a mietere la prossima vittima ma Kon era troppo occupata a fissargli i piedi per accorgersene.

«Fammi una di quelle menate vegetariane con cui ti sfondi di solito, chissenefrega!».

«Oh, mi farebbe tanto piacere se volessi provare quello che mangio di solito ma… sei sicuro? Potrebbe non piacerti!».

In contrasto con quell’affermazione, la pasticcera aveva già tirato fuori dal frigo un involto di cellophane, che nascondeva una verdura di cui lui neanche conosceva l’esistenza, e lo aveva poggiato sul piano della cucina. A quello si aggiunsero presto altri ingredienti, per la maggior parte verdure che Shiroten non aveva mai visto in vita sua. Cominciava quasi a pentirsi di quella sua scelta, quando la sua attenzione si soffermò sulla ragazza e sul modo assolutamente invitante in cui i suoi fianchi ondeggiavano, mentre si dava da fare.

«Perché lo fai?» sbottò, catturando con la coda dell’occhio il movimento con cui la ragazza stava strofinandosi le mani con il succo di un limone che aveva appena spremuto.

«Perché altrimenti mi si anneriscono le mani mentre taglio il cardo!» replicò Kon con fare accomodante, agitando un lungo gambo verdastro, che aveva cavato fuori dal suo involucro trasparente. Afferrò poi un grosso coltello da verdura e tagliò l’estremità del cespo, dividendolo a costine e ripulendolo a fil di lama. Le sue mosse erano misurate e precise, non un gesto veniva sprecato. All’albino non interessava la cucina ma persino lui, lanciando un’occhiata al sedere della ragazza e una oltre la sua spalla, quasi si incantò nell’assistere alla preparazione di quel piatto sconosciuto.

Era rilassante vederla all’opera, Kon sembrava essere nel suo elemento, lì, come sapeva esserlo quando facevano sesso. C’era cura sotto la punta dei suoi polpastrelli, precisione e anche spensieratezza, perché non era da lei mettere serietà nelle cose che faceva. Shiroten riusciva a capire senza sforzarsi troppo perché amasse tanto cucinare. Aveva un’espressione appagata mentre sbucciava, tagliava, separava e bolliva la verdura. Certo, la sua mente volò presto ad argomenti ben più triviali, quando si soffermò sul modo assolutamente insinuante con cui Kon maneggiava la frusta per mescolare la besciamella.

Fu il gorgoglio funesto dello stomaco a ricordargli che la stava osservando all’opera da ben un’ora e che soltanto in quei momenti la ragazza si stava decidendo a ultimare la sua creazione.

«Oh, povero amore mio, sei proprio affamato!» pigolò Kon, lasciando trasparire la prima, vera nota di dispiacere nella voce ma tutto ciò che ottenne dall’albino fu una smorfia arrabbiata.

«E adesso che facciamo?!» sbottò, osservandola infornare la teglia e chiudere lo sportello con l’inesorabilità con cui si assicura il coperchio su una tomba.

«Adesso c’è da aspettare un pochino!».

Kon tacque a quelle parole e sollevò il capo, rivolgendogli un sorriso raggiante. Solo in quell’istante si accorse di essere di fronte al ragazzo, a pochissimi centimetri di distanza dal suo corpo. Sentì, prima ancora di metterlo a fuoco con lo sguardo, il sorriso famelico che gli tagliò in due il volto, mentre si chinava su di lei con tutte le cattive intenzioni del mondo fra le dita.

«Vediamo di non sprecare ‘sto tempo, allora».

«Ehr…!».

Kon ebbe appena il tempo di puntellarsi contro il top della cucina, prima che le mani di Shiroten la abbrancassero per la vita e la sua bocca la soffocasse letteralmente in un bacio ancora più affamato dei precedenti. Non ebbe la forza di resistergli, neanche si azzardò a pensarci, e si ritrovò di nuovo incollata a lui, aggrappata con tanto entusiasmo da essere pronta anche a lasciar bruciare la cena, se necessario. Di nuovo, però, le balenò nella mente la frase con cui tanto facilmente Shiroten aveva liquidato tutto.

La frustrazione era una bestia feroce, una serpe che si arrotolò forte attorno alla sua spina dorsale, raggelandola al punto che persino le mani dell’albino sui suoi fianchi sembravano orribilmente estranee. L’ennesimo gorgoglio del suo stomaco le offrì la sponda, per sottrarsi alle sue premure, e si districò ancora tanto in fretta che il ragazzo per qualche istante non rimase a baciare che l’aria.

«Ma adesso ti preparo delle patatine fritte, così intanto metti qualcosa nello stomaco… eh?!».

Era già affannata e logorata da quel tira a molla ma non riusciva a fare diversamente. Era arrabbiata, prima ancora che con l’albino con se stessa, perché tutto il disagio che provava nasceva da qualcosa che non avrebbe dovuto neanche permettersi di pensare. La sua mente fantasticava troppo spesso nell’ultimo periodo: così rischiava di rovinare i rapporti fra loro, quell’invidiabile relazione fatta solo e soltanto di sesso.

E poi?

Cosa le restava dopo, ogni volta che lui se ne andava? Come avrebbe fatto a reggere di nuovo il peso della solitudine, la sua mancanza, quando avesse trovato un altro posto in cui stare e se ne fosse andato via da lì? Quel pensiero le fece tremare le mani al punto che il coltello le scivolò dalle dita, mentre sbucciava una patata, e la lama le ferì il palmo. Kon sobbalzò e rimase a osservarsi incredula, lo sguardo fisso sulle gocce di sangue rosso e vivace che le macchiavano la pelle e colavano sul tagliere.

«Di’, ma ti sei rincoglionita?!».

Shiroten la afferrò per l’avambraccio, strattonandola come una bambola di pezza e ficcandole a forza il polso nell’acquaio, prima di aprire il rubinetto e lasciar scorrere l’acqua con fin troppa violenza.

«Cazzo, così sporchi tutte le patate, io poi che mi mangio?!» si giustificò con voce stridula ma ogni tentativo di spiegare il suo intervento morì sulle sue labbra, quando alzò la testa. La ragazza aveva gli occhi castani sgranati e la bocca schiusa in un moto di sorpresa, come se un’ispirazione improvvisa l’avesse folgorata in quell’istante esatto. Poi il suo sguardo saettò in basso e Shiroten lo seguì, colpito da quel repentino spostamento di attenzione, dimenticandosi persino di prendere fiato. Si ritrovarono a guardare nello stesso punto, lì dove la mano bianca dell’albino stringeva forte il polso della pasticcera.

I secondi trascorsero così lentamente che il ragazzo si ricordò di reagire con notevole lentezza, staccando la mano come se fosse invischiata nella melassa e scrollandola via dall’acqua con un gesto schifato.

«Eh, cazzo, ho capito, oggi ti gira di fare la sostenuta ma chi ti tocca!».

Kon avrebbe voluto gridargli che, no, non capiva, non era quello il problema, ma le sue forze sembravano averla abbandonata all’improvviso, lasciandola vuota e senza neanche la capacità di costruire una frase di senso compiuto. Aveva a malapena la forza di restare in piedi e dovette aggrapparsi al lavandino per non incespicare a terra.

Il silenzio dell’appartamento fu presto riempito dalle voci confuse che provenivano dal televisore e fu un bene, perché il rumore era l’unica cosa in grado di salvarla dalla voce dei suoi stessi pensieri. Non doveva ascoltarli, doveva concentrarsi soltanto su quello che stava accadendo all’esterno. Si diresse nel bagno, afferrando dell’acqua ossigenata e qualche cerotto e curandosi con gesti meccanici, su cui si concentrò come se stesse affrontando un’operazione a cuore aperto. Con la stessa, esasperata premura focalizzò tutta la sua attenzione sullo sbucciare patate, farle a listarelle e friggerle, servendole a uno Shiroten che non si degnò neanche di sollevare lo sguardo su di lei, quando gli offrì la ciotola ben colma e ancora fumante di patatine fritte.

Lo vide continuare a fare zapping rabbiosamente, il telecomando che minacciava di farsi a pezzi fra le sue dita, e ritornò nella cucina a testa bassa, affranta da come quella serata stesse prendendo una piega disastrosa.

«Credo che… uhm… è pronto».

L’albino si alzò con una mossa scocciata, trascinandosi verso il tavolo con l’incedere lento e pesante di un vero e proprio condannato a morte, e si lasciò andare sulla sedia con tanta forza da farla scricchiolare. La ragazza gli lanciò un’occhiata di sottecchi, che lui ignorò volutamente, limitandosi osservarla mentre affettava lo sformato, porgendogli una fetta ben più grossa di quella che servì per sé.

Doveva ammetterlo, masticando il primo boccone si accorse che quella roba non era poi tanto male. In quel momento non era in vena di gustare il cibo che mangiava: era di un umore pessimo e il comportamento mogio e scostante della ragazza non contribuiva a farlo stare meglio.

Dov’erano finite le risatine idiote e gli ammiccamenti?! Ciò che più lo infastidiva era vederla triste ed era assurdo che, fra tutte le persone, proprio lui si preoccupasse per l’umore di qualcun altro. Era più forte di lui, non sopportava di vederla spenta, Kon sembrava fatta soltanto per essere una ninfomane su di giri ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro.

La pasticcera se ne stava accucciata nell’angolo più lontano del suo tavolo piccolo e quadrato, un braccio in grembo e la mano che spingeva a fondo le punte della forchetta, indugiando fra i pezzi dello sformato di cardi senza avere alcuna reale intenzione di portarli alla bocca. Non era quella l’idea che aveva di una cenetta romantica, non c’era nulla di bello nello stomaco chiuso dall’ansia e nella tensione che riempiva l’atmosfera della stanza, pesando sulle loro spalle.

Le sembrava di respirare a fatica e il timore di poterlo irritare ancor più la raggelava sul posto, impedendole di compiere un solo movimento superfluo. Lo guardò divorare la sua porzione e servirsene un’altra di malagrazia, trangugiando birra come se cercasse di spegnere un incendio nel suo stomaco. Provò ad aprire bocca, nel vano tentativo di dare inizio a una conversazione qualsiasi, ma ogni volta si ritrovò a chiuderla precipitosamente, mentre il cipiglio dell’albino si faceva sempre più funereo. Shiroten depose infine la forchetta e il coltello e rilassò le spalle in un gesto che Kon volle interpretare di buon auspicio. Si azzardò a girarsi appena sulla sedia e allungare piano una mano verso il suo polso.

«Ecco…».

Quel sussurro troppo debole venne coperto dal rumore della sedia che strusciava violentemente contro il pavimento. Subito dopo Shiroten scattò in piedi, allontanandosi verso il divano e lasciandola ad accarezzare null’altro che aria. Se Kon aveva tanta voglia di lasciarlo a secco, l’avrebbe ripagata con la stessa moneta.

Perché doveva fare così male ogni volta che quella stupida si sottraeva alle sue attenzioni? Il formicolio incessante sotto i palmi delle sue mani gli diceva che non riusciva a sopportare la distanza fisica dalla ragazza in maniera così violenta da sopraffarlo. Gli era sempre piaciuto fin troppo il sesso ma all’improvviso scopriva che una donna poteva diventare _non intercambiabile_ con qualsiasi altra. Era incazzato con se stesso, prima ancora che con quella stupida che gli si negava.

Sprofondò sul divano, ignorando il rumore che proveniva dalla televisione, e provò a concentrarsi su quel problema. A gambe larghe e con la testa incassata fra le spalle, scivolò in avanti e si ficcò le mani nelle tasche, chiedendosi se non fosse il caso di lasciarla perdere e cercarsi un posto dove stare. Era pronto a godersi una bella vacanza, servito e riverito come un re, ma se il prezzo da pagare era rischiare di dipendere da una donna, non era disposto a restare un solo giorno di più.

Affezionarsi non era mai un vantaggio, finivi per non bastare più a te stesso, e lui viveva fin troppo bene con la consapevolezza di poter contare solo sulle sue forze. Già essersi presentato da lei era una sconfitta, che rischiava di tramutarsi in disfatta.

In sottofondo ai suoi pensieri, la pasticcera lavava mestamente piatti e stoviglie nell’acquaio, abbondando in detersivo e premure, fino a farli risplendere come fossero stati nuovi. Si attardò a lungo a rassettare la cucina, ripulendo il pavimento da ogni briciola e riponendo accuratamente gli avanzi nel frigo. Il suo sguardo rimbalzava, come una molla tirata troppe volte, in direzione del divano e di quella testa bianca che non si voltava mai nella sua direzione. Trattenne un sospiro e provò a farsi forza, ripulendosi le mani con un canovaccio e abbandonandolo sul tavolo sparecchiato, prima di avanzare verso il lato del soggiorno.

Shiroten neanche sembrò accorgersi della sua presenza, in piedi di fronte al divano, e la ragazza rinunciò a farsi notare, calandosi delicatamente sui cuscini e provando a occupare meno spazio possibile. Si portò le mani in grembo e a quel punto l’albino parve riscuotersi e chiuse le gambe, sedendosi dritto e impettito. La linea dura e stretta delle labbra tradiva l’impulso a voltarsi e reagire a quella vicinanza in una qualsiasi maniera, fosse per cercare di stringerla a sé o fosse per mandarla a quel paese.

«Che fanno… di bello in tv?» provò a chiedere Kon, sporgendosi verso di lui.

«Cazzo ne so, robe!».

L’albino non si fece abbindolare dalla visione di quel paio di seni che ammiccavano dal bordo della scollatura della ragazza e si rannicchiò in un angolo a braccia conserte, sul viso un broncio formidabile da far concorrenza ai famosi sguardi accigliati di suo fratello.

Kon sospirò, sconfortata, e per un lungo istante le voci di uno strano quiz sulla cultura generale rimasero l’unico rumore all’interno della stanza. Ogni minuto che trascorrevano in quel modo scavava una distanza che si faceva sempre più difficile da colmare. Shiroten strusciava la punta del piede contro il pavimento e la pasticcera si stringeva nelle spalle, provando a farsi sempre più piccola e insignificante.

La paura che aveva provato nella cucina, quando si era tagliata e il ragazzo l’aveva afferrata e si erano guardati negli occhi, era ancora ben presente dentro di lei e le strizzava il cuore in una feroce morsa d’adrenalina. Le pulsazioni rimbombavano a un ritmo feroce e stordente nelle sue orecchie e a Kon non rimase che seguire ancora una volta l’istinto, più che la testa. Non c’erano parole per rimettere a posto qualcosa che proprio le parole avevano rovinato. Non sarebbero bastate, forse erano persino fuori luogo.

Si sporse, cercando di essere più veloce di qualsiasi reazione dell’albino, e fu capace di sorprenderlo. Shiroten sobbalzò e si ritrovò le labbra della ragazza che premevano piano contro le sue. Nessun’altra parte dei loro corpi era entrata in contatto e lui si ritrovò a fremere a quel contatto tanto improvviso, che arrivava dopo essere stato rimandato così a lungo.

Non si mosse, tuttavia, non la toccò, rimanendo volontariamente esiliato nel suo stizzito mutismo ma Kon non si diede per vinta. Rimase chinata sul suo viso, le mani raccolte sui seni, approfondendo piano quel bacio un morso e una leccata alla volta, finché le labbra dell’albino non si schiusero e la sua bocca non cominciò a ricambiare tutti quei tentativi, per nulla ignorabili, di scioglierlo. Ci stava riuscendo ma non le avrebbe dato la soddisfazione di vederlo cedere solo perché era lei a essersi fatta avanti.

Il bacio si trasformò presto in un tentativo di strapparle le labbra. Poi la lingua di Shiroten sfiorò la sua e la pasticcera si premette forte contro il suo viso, cercando disperatamente di non interrompere quel contatto. Si sporse su di lui, avendo tutto il tempo di voltarsi completamente e montargli addosso cavalcioni. L’albino sobbalzò ma le sue mani restarono aggrappate ai cuscini del divano e la frustrazione di Kon crebbe, man mano che quel contatto faceva sentire la sua mancanza sulla pelle. Cominciò a muoversi, allora, lenta e decisa, strusciandosi cosce contro cosce. Shiroten si lasciò sfuggire un grugnito e nulla più, rispondendo soltanto ai suoi baci, tanta era la rabbia che ancora lo incatenava in basso, e cresceva, perché il suo corpo rispondeva con eccessivo entusiasmo alle lusinghe della pasticcera. Accogliere i suoi baci era come bere alla fonte di un’oasi dopo avere a lungo vagato nel deserto. La gola si seccava e voleva averne ancora e ancora. Era pronto persino a perdonarla, purché non si allontanasse da lui e quello sì che era un pensiero pericoloso.

Lui non aveva bisogno di lei, era questo che continuava a scandire bene nella sua testa, ma alla testa non riuscì a dare poi tanto ascolto, quando percepì Kon muovere ancora il bacino e strusciarsi con molta più foga contro di lui. Le sue dita saltellavano lievi sulla maglietta, accarezzando il petto e la pancia e solleticando i fianchi; la sua bocca lo lasciò a riprendere fiato, lambendogli la pelle tesa e sensibile del collo in una serie di baci ripetuti e insinuanti. Fu un riflesso condizionato più che una sua decisione, il movimento con cui i suoi palmi la afferrarono con forza, spingendosela contro in un lampo fino ad annullare ogni distanza fra loro. Kon si abbandonò a un mugolio contro il suo orecchio, i seni che gli gravavano forte addosso, e Shiroten la tenne stretta per la vita, prima di rovesciarla sul divano e stendersi completamente su di lei.

La pasticcera tremava letteralmente d’impazienza, prima che l’albino le tirasse qualche brutto scherzo e si allontanasse da lei, magari per dispetto, magari solo per torturarla un po’. Temeva le sue stesse reazioni, perché in quel momento non avrebbe potuto sopportare un allontanamento tanto brusco senza lasciarsi andare a chissà quali scene pietose. E al ragazzo non piaceva essere impietosito ma lei non poteva farci nulla: pensare di separarsi da lui era folle persino alla luce di quelle frasi superficiali che le aveva rivolto poco prima.

Eppure le mani bianche di Shiroten si spostarono sulle sue, disperatamente aggrappate alla sua schiena, e le staccarono quasi a forza, richiudendosi sui polsi e premendoli all’indietro contro i cuscini del divano. Kon non esitò neanche un istante e lo intrappolò fra le sue gambe, impedendogli di puntellarsi sulle ginocchia e allontanarsi completamente da lei.

«No… non farlo!».

La voce della ragazza suonò capricciosa e prepotente, come non era mai accaduto in quei diciotto mesi di conoscenza. Si erano ritrovati a condividere nell’intimità le affermazioni più assurde ma mai una volta che l’albino l’avesse sentita _pretendere_ qualcosa.

«E perché non dovrei? Prima te la tieni stretta come se ce l’avessi d’oro e poi ti fai venire la voglia all’improvviso? Dovevi pensarci prima di fare la stronza!».

Shiroten suonava affannato e sorpreso dallo sguardo castano che lo trapassava, colmo di un rancore e di un dispetto di cui lui proprio non riusciva a comprendere l’origine.

«Io non faccio la stronza, se tu… non ti comporti in un certo modo!».

Continuava a non capire e il modo in cui Kon aveva distolto lo sguardo, fissando lo schienale del divano con aria colpevole, non lo aiutava di certo.

«Ti metti a fare la misteriosa, adesso?! Dimmelo in faccia, che cazzo ti ho fatto!».

Le gambe della ragazza continuavano a restare allacciate attorno ai suoi fianchi e Shiroten ci provava pure, a restare lucido, ma quel ventre caldo che continuava a strusciarsi contro il suo era una dannazione da fargli perdere la testa. Perché non ammetteva di aver fatto una stronzata e non dava un taglio a tutta quella discussione inutile?!

«Devi arrivarci da solo… e non lamentarti, tutte le donne fanno così… dovresti averci fatto l’abitudine!».

Kon si agitava, provando a districare i polsi dalla morsa feroce delle mani bianche, che le impedivano di fiondarsi di nuovo su di lui e tappargli la bocca a forza di baci, per mettere fine a una polemica che non voleva proseguire.

«Tutte… Kon, non dire stronzate, tu non sei _tutte_!».

La ragazza smise all’improvviso di muoversi, colpita da quella dichiarazione come da uno schiaffo in pieno viso. Sarebbe stata quasi una frase romantica, se l’albino non l’avesse pronunciata con tutto quell’astio nella voce. Kon non poteva guardarlo negli occhi e non riusciva a capire quanto serio fosse il ragazzo e dove stesse cercando di andare a parare.

«Io non ho scelto di starti addosso per tutto questo tempo, perché eri come _tutte le altre_ , quindi piantala, prima di cominciare ad annoiarmi anche tu!».

Shiroten provò a correggere il tiro di quell’affermazione; pareva che, dopo aver fatto tanto per convincerla che lui era interessato a _una cosa soltanto_ , si contraddicesse da solo. Però i fatti stavano così: lui le era restato accanto proprio perché lei non si comportava come le altre donne. Kon viveva di sesso esattamente come lui, perché dovevano rovinare tutto mettendo in mezzo i sentimenti?! Quelli non erano fatti per durare, si cambiava idea fin troppo facilmente, e bastava così poco per distruggerli. Il sesso era una sicurezza, invece: finché Kon restava così docile e disponibile, poteva star certa che neanche l’abitudine lo avrebbe allontanato, perché di quell’abitudine non ne avrebbe mai avuto abbastanza. Che la smettesse di alludere a cose che lui non capiva minimamente!

«Allora tu… smettila di ricordarmi che stiamo insieme solo per il sesso… o cominci a farmi credere che sei tu quello che ci ha messo… la speranza…».

Kon inghiottì saliva al vuoto, maledicendosi per essere così vigliacca. Avrebbe potuto tirar fuori il groppo che gli stringeva la gola ma a che prezzo? Non era sicura che Shiroten fosse pronto a fronteggiare l’idea che la loro relazione stesse prendendo risvolti inaspettati.

«Non te lo avrei ricordato… se non avessi cominciato a fare discorsi assurdi _per rassicurarmi_!».

L’albino la fissò, guardingo. Non riusciva a capire quell’ultima affermazione. Si sarebbe aspettato che gli rinfacciasse di essere troppo interessato al sesso, non certo che se ne uscisse accusandolo di affezionarsi troppo. Non capiva se gli stesse mentendo o se fosse seria. Era confuso, soprattutto perché, delle due ipotesi, quella che lo infastidiva davvero non era certo la prima.

«Volevo solo mettere in chiaro che… le cose fra noi non cambiano… solo perché tu vieni a stare un po’ da me…».

Kon avrebbe voluto strapparsi la lingua a morsi, piuttosto che continuare a tirar fuori una frase di circostanza dopo l’altra. Gli stava tenendo la porta aperta, come fosse stato un gatto randagio che non vedeva l’ora di scappar fuori, e pareva lo stesse spingendo a fuggire senza rimpianti. Di nuovo. Non voleva che i sentimenti rovinassero tutto, non ora che la loro intesa sessuale andava bene così. Avrebbero dovuto soltanto essere contenti di aversi a disposizione per così tante ore del giorno e invece lei continuava a sottolineare che lui non sarebbe rimasto lì per sempre. Eppure era così, era meglio che lo mettesse in chiaro con se stessa, prima ancora che con lui. Nessuno rimaneva mai per sempre, perché avvelenarsi l’animo cominciando a sperare in qualcosa che si era ripromessa di non provare mai? Nonostante tutti quei ragionamenti all’apparenza così logici, non poteva fare a meno di detestarsi: le sembrava di aver rimandato l’affermazione di qualcosa di importante e aver deluso tutte le aspettative che gravavano su di loro in quell’istante, rendendo l’atmosfera all’interno della stanza insostenibile.

«Allora la prossima volta non dirlo e basta, lo sai benissimo che di certe stronzate non me ne frega un cazzo!».

Se era una gara a chi faceva più lo stronzo insensibile, lui l’avrebbe vinta, a costo di diventare davvero sgradevole. Ce l’aveva con Kon, che si stava comportando come se lui fosse solo un oggetto su cui sfogare tutti i suoi bisogni. Aveva cercato per anni una donna che ragionasse così e, ora che l’aveva trovata, a sentirsi rinfacciare il suo stesso atteggiamento si sentiva bruciare. Era quello il punto più assurdo. Non era con lei che doveva incazzarsi ma con se stesso. Era lui che ci stava rimanendo male… per cosa poi? Perché aveva sperato che la pasticcera si stesse affezionando a lui? Perché era gentile? Era tutta una recita, maledizione! O ci stava o sloggiava prima di subito.

Kon si mosse a disagio sotto di lui, ricordandogli quanto disperatamente vicini fossero, quanto i loro corpi premessero impazienti perché la situazione si svolgesse in tutt’altro senso. Al diavolo tutte quelle circonlocuzioni e giri di parole. Lui voleva fare sesso, non lanciarsi in profonde discussioni sentimentali.

«Perché… ci siamo fermati? Stavamo facendo qualcosa di molto più piacevole, fino a poco fa…».

Un mezzo sorrisetto allusivo si dipinse sul volto della ragazza e la voce tornò a trillare come il solito ma la testa continuava a restare voltata di lato e la malizia di cui stava infarcendo quelle parole suonava spenta e poco convincente.

«Prima guardami in faccia!» sibilò, a pochi centimetri dal suo orecchio.

Non c’era cosa che lo seducesse più dello sguardo di Kon – beh, a parte tutto il suo corpo – quando gli rivolgeva certe proposte. A fare così, gli sembrava che lo stesse accontentando, neanche fosse improvvisamente diventato un dovere. Quel tipo di distanza non gli piaceva, lo faceva sentire ignorato e nessuno poteva permettersi di farlo, tantomeno Kon.

Kon sembrò obbedire a quella richiesta con estrema riluttanza e impiegò un tempo infinito a girare il capo, tanto da far spazientire l’albino, che aumentò la stretta sui suoi polsi al punto da farla sussultare infastidita.

«Apri gli occhi!».

La pasticcera trattenne il fiato a quell’ulteriore comando ma non obbedì. Non subito, per lo meno. Si morse un labbro e spalancò le palpebre di scatto, provando a non far schizzare lo sguardo altrove. Faceva male ritrovarsi quegli occhi rossi vicinissimi ai suoi. Faceva male sentire l’adrenalina montarle nel sangue e strizzarle petto e pancia, senza nemmeno che l’albino la sottoponesse a qualcuna delle sue piacevoli torture. Le bastava guardarlo in faccia per sentirsi rimescolare, come non succedeva neanche quando la prendeva con tutta l’energia possibile. Era impossibile sostenere il suo sguardo, si sentiva morire di fronte all’evidenza spiazzante che la stava trapassando come una lama affilata.

Shiroten la vide strizzare appena gli occhi e interrompere quel terribile contatto visivo che stava provocando reazioni inaspettate. Sotto di lui Kon ormai era immobile, aveva smesso persino di respirare. Era sempre più confuso: erano praticamente appiccicati uno addosso all’altra, cosa stavano a esitare? Perché aveva… paura di avvicinarsi ancora e metterle le mani addosso e lasciare che quella serata facesse il suo corso come tutte quelle precedenti?

«Ah, vaffanculo!».

Kon sobbalzò e si sentì mollare i polsi all’improvviso, avvertendo l’albino staccarsi appena dal suo petto. Allungò le mani, afferrandogli la maglietta prima che potesse allontanarsi ancora ma, nell’esatto momento in cui le sue dita si aggrappavano alla stoffa, Shiroten si slanciò nuovamente su di lei, reclamando le sue labbra senza neanche guardarla in faccia. Lo scontro di ossa contro ossa le rimbombò nel cranio ma la pasticcera ignorò il dolore, tenendosi alla sua nuca mentre si premeva contro di lui, finché le loro bocche non si ritrovarono, per sciogliersi in un bacio decisamente più ortodosso.

Non volle soffermarsi su quell’attimo di esitazione che aveva colto entrambi e ringraziò il cielo che Shiroten sembrasse troppo occupato a sfilarle i vestiti, per degnarsi di alzare lo sguardo sul suo viso. Strizzò forte gli occhi, lasciando che le mani sfiorassero e toccassero andando a memoria. Voleva solo perdersi fra le sue braccia e nulla in quel momento doveva interromperli. Tantomeno degli stupidi sguardi che parlavano troppo.

«Uhm…».

Shiroten si stiracchiò nella penombra sonnolenta della stanza, registrando a fatica i contorni sfocati delle cose che lo circondavano. Non realizzò subito dove si trovava e, per più di qualche istante, si convinse di essere ancora nel suo vecchio appartamento muffito, fra pezzi d’intonaco scollato e macchie d’umidità un po’ ovunque. Una rapida e ripetuta occhiata al soffitto gli rivelò di essere in una casa ben più accogliente.

Spostando le mani attorno a sé, cominciò a recuperare lucidità, mentre i ricordi del giorno precedente si inanellavano confusamente nella sua mente, senza seguire alcun ordine logico ma balzandogli davanti secondo il grado di interesse che rivestivano per lui.

Era a casa di Kon. E avevano fatto del gran sesso fino alle tre del mattino. Lo aveva ospitato. Gli aveva fatto le patate fritte. Poi si erano intrattenuti sul divano. Era lì perché il suo padrone di casa lo aveva cacciato, che potesse morire fulminato. Comunque Kon gliel’aveva data. Però prima aveva fatto la sostenuta.

«Oh!».

Un gemito sottile si alzò ed evaporò subito nell’aria greve che lo circondava. La sua mano aveva appena toccato qualcosa di morbido, che aveva reagito. Voltò soltanto la testa, osservando con gli occhi un profilo tondo che i suoi polpastrelli avevano già abbondantemente riconosciuto. Stava toccando Kon, naturalmente, e quella se ne stava su un fianco a dormire della grossa, a giudicare da come russava.

… Kon russava?!

Sobbalzò, staccando la mano e puntellandosi su un gomito per sporgersi meglio verso di lei. Era vero che non sapeva molto delle sue abitudini notturne. Non era mai rimasto a dormire da lei: un po’ non se n’era mai presentata davvero l’occasione, un po’ era sempre stato meglio non approfondire la loro relazione fino a quegli estremi. Era la prima volta che se la ritrovava accanto al risveglio. Non sapeva dire se la cosa gli desse fastidio. Aveva perso da un po’ l’abitudine di condividere la stanza con qualcuno e quel qualcuno era sempre stato il suo noioso fratello gemello. In quanto a stare nello stesso letto con un’altra persona, no, non c’era mai stato il tempo con nessuna di spingersi fino a quel genere di intimità quotidiana.

E adesso, quasi per caso, si ritrovava la pasticcera a pochi centimetri di distanza, che dormiva saporitamente nonostante avesse proprio lui accanto. Che svitata, ma come faceva a fidarsi di uno come lui? Anzi, a pensarci bene: come faceva a fidarsi di lui al punto da tirarselo in casa? In fondo in quell’anno e mezzo di frequentazione avevano soltanto fatto sesso, non si poteva dire che si conoscessero chissà quanto.

O forse era quello che si ostinava a voler credere. La realtà, se avesse voluto osservarla con occhio più lucido, era diversa. Non poteva negare che a quel corpo addormentato a fianco a lui fosse ormai abituato quanto all’aria che respirava ogni giorno. Restò a fissarla nel buio, chiedendosi come mai fosse possibile che persino nel sonno quella donna riuscisse a sprizzare malizia e voglia di sesso da tutti i pori. Era da acquolina in bocca e le avrebbe dato volentieri un morso o due ma qualcosa lo frenava.

Fastidioso e molesto era ritornato l’ultimo ricordo della giornata precedente, quello che riguardava il loro assurdo litigio a proposito di… cosa?

Non aveva capito, alla fine. In verità si era anche un po’ lasciato distrarre da altri e più piacevoli argomenti ma il tarlo del dubbio continuava a rodergli il cranio. Cosa diavolo pretendeva da lui? Che significato aveva avuto quella piazzata, se poi avevano fatto sesso nel solito modo sfrenato?

Al fatto che si fosse sentita punta sul vivo, perché le aveva detto chiaramente che stava con lei solo per il sesso, ci era arrivato da un pezzo e francamente non gli sembrava un grande problema. Forse era stato un po’ brutale ma Kon non si era mai scandalizzata per la sua eccessiva schiettezza, anzi.

Quello che non gli tornava era ben altro.

Sfiorò distrattamente la sua coscia, scoprendola dal lenzuolo che la ricopriva appena, e la vide rabbrividire sotto le sue dita. Si sporse in avanti e il suo sguardo scivolò in basso: i seni della ragazza cadevano di lato, spinti in basso dalla forza di gravità e appoggiati appena al braccio che teneva ripiegato contro di loro. Avevano una forma assurda, quasi buffa, che gli faceva venir voglia di allungare le mani e giocherellarci, come se Kon fosse stata un bel giocattolo.

Il suo sguardo venne catturato quasi a forza dal grosso cerotto bianco che spiccava sul palmo della mano sinistra di Kon. Quella stupida, come faceva a essere così tonta?! Era una delle innumerevoli cose che non aveva capito, quel gesto assurdo con cui la ragazza pareva essersi ferita intenzionalmente. Se n’era rimasta lì a fissare il sangue e tremare, finché lui non l’aveva scossa a forza. Perché? E soprattutto, che cosa significava quello sguardo da cerbiatto davanti ai fari di un’automobile che gli aveva rivolto? Perché doveva esserci qualche significato, dietro il modo in cui l’aveva guardato, Shiroten non riusciva a raccapezzarsi che fosse stata soltanto una smorfia come un’altra.

Kon gli aveva detto qualcosa, che non aveva afferrato, e forse neanche gliene fregava più di tanto, aveva ben altri motivi per cui preoccuparsi. C’era stato un calore, troppo forte e troppo prepotente, che lo aveva assalito mentre le sfiorava il polso, mentre gli occhi della pasticcera lo fissavano, sgranandosi in maniera a dir poco assurda. Non era la piacevolissima sensazione di eccitazione che lo afferrava in basso ogni volta che la osservava e la fame di lei lo prendeva tutto e non lo abbandonava finché non fosse stato sazio. Era qualcosa di meno primordiale e assai più rarefatto, una sensazione sfuggente che bucava lo stomaco, appuntita come la punta di un ago.

Aveva fatto male, eccome se lo aveva fatto. Roba da boccheggiare e sentirsi incredibilmente stupidi. Quando l’attenzione di entrambi era ricaduta sulle loro mani, così vicine, l’albino aveva provato… vergogna. Era inconcepibile: aveva toccato, sfiorato e palpato quella donna in punti ben più intimi, senza mai provare un minimo di imbarazzo, cosa voleva che fosse, una stretta al polso senza nessun doppio fine?

Non era riuscito a guardarla più in faccia. Aveva fatto sesso nel solito modo feroce e sfiancante ma non era stato altrettanto esaltante. Era stato tutto così meccanico in ogni gesto e gemito, che gli era sembrato stessero facendo ginnastica, senza alcuna intensità e con la paura che bastasse un solo sguardo, anche di sfuggita, a separarli di nuovo.

Erano finiti su quel letto ringraziando che il buio rendesse tutto sfocato e poco chiaro eppure alla fine Shiroten si era abbandonato sul materasso frustrato e stanco, più che veramente appagato. Kon non gli si era neanche avvicinata, addormentandosi da un lato del letto senza lanciare neanche un verso d’apprezzamento.

Adesso era ancora lì, nell’esatta posizione in cui l’aveva lasciata e _russava_. Quel particolare era quasi capace di fargli dimenticare il resto. Gli veniva da ridere che una donnetta civettuola potesse avere vizi così poco femminili. Ora che aveva gli occhi chiusi poteva persino permettersi di guardarla in faccia, cosa che non gli capitava di fare spesso. A rifletterci sopra a mente lucida, Kon non lo attraeva solo per il modo di fare sesso. Era bella, aveva dei lineamenti che gli garbavano non poco, un viso che gli piaceva guardare, mentre si deformava sotto l’effetto del piacere più disturbante.

E allora perché prima non l’aveva fissata in faccia?

Adesso era così semplice. Adesso lei non poteva certo rivolgergli quello sguardo sgranato e perso che gli metteva in subbuglio lo stomaco.

Non era così stupido da riuscire a ignorare certi segnali fino in fondo. Kon si era scoperta fin troppo, in quel breve istante. Stava correndo un rischio a restarle in casa ma cos’altro poteva fare? Andarsene poteva significare essere di nuovo libero ma a prezzo di non avere più un tetto così comodo sopra la testa. Sarebbe stato poi così male voler riposare un po’ in un luogo caldo e accogliente e smetterla di girovagare come un esiliato a vita? E poi la ragazza stessa ci aveva tenuto a sottolineare che non voleva intrappolarlo, perché non avrebbe dovuto darle un minimo di fiducia?

Le accarezzò distrattamente un fianco e ben altri pensieri cominciarono a sgomitare nella sua mente. Quella donna addormentata sotto le sue dita era persino più instabile di lui, a giudicare da quanto schizofrenica diventasse per i motivi più insospettabili, ma gli faceva bene. Era diventata indispensabile al suo equilibrio mentale, fare sesso con lei significava scaricarsi di tutta l’energia repressa che si portava addosso. Detestava ammetterlo ma dubitava ci fosse qualcun’altra in giro in grado di assolvere quella funzione così bene, qualcuno che non fosse lei.

Staccò la mano, decidendo di dimostrare a se stesso che era forte a sufficienza da poter resistere almeno al primo impulso di saltarle addosso.

«Ngh…».

Un verso flebile e inintelligibile arrivò dal lato di Kon, che si voltò nel sonno, rotolando su un fianco, e abbandonò un braccio sul materasso con un gran tonfo. Shiroten la osservò frugare con le dita alla ricerca del lembo del lenzuolo: tremava appena e si divertì a sfilarle il lenzuolo di mano per il puro gusto di farle un dispetto.

«Uff…».

La pasticcera lanciò un verso scocciato, senza tuttavia decidersi ad aprire gli occhi e svegliarsi definitivamente. Scivolò di lato, annullando la brevissima distanza che li separava, e gli si aggrappò alla vita in un abbraccio a dir poco prepotente. Strusciò la faccia contro il suo petto, emettendo un versetto contento, e giudicò quel contatto sufficientemente caloroso per poter fare a meno del lenzuolo e abbandonarsi nuovamente al sonno.

«Per chi mi hai preso? Un cuscino?!».

La voce di Shiroten era affilata ma suonava divertita e fece per districarsi da quell’abbraccio, al solo scopo di farla arrabbiare. Kon aggrottò le sopracciglia, gli occhi ostinatamente chiusi, e si aggrappò ai suoi fianchi testardamente.

«Mmm… fa freddo…».

«Non dire cazzate, se sei calda come… oh, cazzo!».

L’albino rabbrividì violentemente quando due piedi freddissimi si premettero contro il suo polpaccio, bloccandolo sul posto e impedendogli di muoversi ancora.

«Hai i piedi ghiacciati, porca puttana! E pure il culo!» sbraitò e Kon si accoccolò fra le sue braccia in un sospiro soddisfatto, mentre il ragazzo le stringeva forte le natiche fra i palmi delle mani.

«Perché fa freddo… te l’ho detto…».

Kon prese ad accomodarsi nel calore esasperante di quelle braccia bianche. Contro il suo orecchio c’era il battito forte e costante del cuore di Shiroten, che dettava il ritmo al suo respiro. Era piacevole soffermarsi su particolari tanto secondari e si stupiva di scoprire che poteva condividere momenti simili con l’albino, senza che il sesso si mettesse in mezzo immediatamente di prepotenza. C’erano tanti piccoli dettagli di lui su cui non si era mai soffermata, come l’odore che emanava la sua pelle bianca, così delicata da doverla tenere sempre coperta. Ci sfregò la punta del naso contro e gli schioccò un bacio umido al centro del petto: aveva voglia di sentirlo più vicino e non solo col suo corpo. Era stato così distante mentre avevano fatto sesso poche ore prima, che si era sentita in colpa. Non l’aveva guardata in faccia per un solo istante, doveva essere tutta colpa di quello stupido sguardo che gli aveva rivolto, mentre le stringeva il polso sotto il getto dell’acqua fredda.

Non desiderava quella distanza, non voleva che si dimenticasse di lei e la sua mente vagasse lontana, mentre il suo corpo si muoveva come se sbrigasse una pratica doverosa ma per nulla voluta. Gli diede un altro bacio, mentre i battiti del suo cuore cominciavano ad aumentare rapidamente, e spostò le labbra più in basso, lambendogli un capezzolo con la lingua e cominciando a succhiarlo piano.

Shiroten si lasciò sfuggire un grugnito soddisfatto, stringendole la nuca fra le dita e continuando a tenerla saldamente per un fianco.

«Se devi succhiare… sai benissimo dove andare…».

«Mmm…» mugugnò Kon, sollevando il capo e deponendo due baci lievi sulla clavicola, prima di attaccare la pelle morbida del suo collo.

«Facciamoci le coccole…».

«Uh…» l’albino sobbalzò impercettibilmente contro le sue labbra, che gli aderivano perfettamente addosso con tutta l’intenzione di lasciargli un succhiotto ben visibile lì dove la sua giugulare pompava il sangue a tutta forza. Uno sguardo stranito gli attraversò le iridi rosse, prima che acchiappasse la pasticcera ben saldamente alla base della schiena e la ribaltasse sul materasso.

«Da quand’è che ti vengono ‘sti sfizi da bambina viziata?».

Sogghignò e Kon non capì se la stesse solo prendendo in giro o se fosse seriamente arrabbiato con lei. Decise di insistere e restò aggrappata alla sua schiena, i polpastrelli che prendevano a contargli una vertebra dopo l’altra, ricoprendogli il collo e il mento di baci umidi e tanto lievi da risultare frustranti.

«Ci siamo appena svegliati… prendiamocela con calma… no?».

Voleva sussurrargli qualcosa di ancora più insinuante ma prima ancora che le sue labbra potessero raggiungere il suo orecchio, il ragazzo si voltò. I loro sguardi si incrociarono nella fitta penombra mattutina della stanza e per un attimo nessuno fiatò. Neanche la notte aveva avuto ragione di quella stretta glaciale che intrecciava i muscoli sempre lì, poco sotto il plesso solare, e continuava a togliere il fiato.

Kon si ritrovò a spostare una mano e sfiorargli distrattamente una guancia ma non riuscì in alcun modo a interrompere quel contatto visivo. Un ghigno incerto piegò verso l’alto gli angoli della bocca di Shiroten, prima che riuscisse a riprendere abbastanza fiato per spezzare il silenzio imbarazzante che era calato su loro.

«Oh, scommetto che te la sei presa spesso con molta calma, insieme ai tuoi ragazzi!».

Non voleva essere una constatazione gelosa ma lo stesso Shiroten si sentì patetico ad aver tirato fuori quell’argomento, fra tutti i possibili che avrebbe potuto scegliere.

«Qualche volta…» concesse Kon in un sussurro tranquillo, lo sguardo che si perdeva in un passato non troppo lontano, e arrotolò una ciocca bianca di capelli attorno all’indice, strappando al ragazzo un altro brivido.

«Ma devo ammettere che nessuno… è così pronto come te… già appena sveglio!».

La frase di Kon terminò in una risatina maliziosa, mentre l’altra mano gli carezzava distrattamente la pancia, prima di scivolare più in basso e sottolineare in punta di polpastrelli il senso di quella prontezza da lei così ammirata.

«Oh… sono queste le coccole che vuoi… adesso ti riconosco…».

L’albino sembrò lasciarsi alle spalle ogni imbarazzo e il suo sguardo tornò a farsi spavaldo. Si lasciò vezzeggiare dal movimento esperto delle sue dita, premendosi contro i suoi seni e strappandole un versetto contento, quando furono le sue mani a scorrerle lungo i fianchi.

«Ma lo sai che sono più bravo di te… a prendermela con calma!».

Era il tipico tono vittorioso che tirava fuori ogni volta che complottava qualche scherzetto sadico ai suoi danni e in effetti la punta del suo indice bianco cominciò a tracciare giravolte ampie e sottili sul suo fianco, spostandosi verso l’interno morbido della coscia e risalendo lungo l’incavo dell’inguine senza mai attardarsi troppo in nessun punto. Fu soltanto per qualche istante che il suo dito scivolò fra le pieghe umide della sua carne, esercitando una pressione leggera, che la fece sussultare e la risvegliò dal torpore che ancora la intontiva.

La pasticcera inarcò la schiena entusiasta ma quel dito si allontanò subito, lasciandola anelante a protestare come poteva per quello sfregio, con le unghie che si conficcavano con forza nella spalla nuda dell’albino e gli strappavano un ghigno infastidito. La sfiorò di nuovo, premendo appena, una, due, tante volte, mentre Kon muoveva i fianchi verso l’alto, stringeva le cosce e si sfregava piano contro di lui, assieme al palmo morbido della sua mano che non smetteva di riscaldarlo per un solo istante.

La ragazza lo sentì tendersi impaziente ma fu solo quando prese a roteare la punta del pollice in una frizione lenta e insistente, che l’albino decise di donarle un pizzico di soddisfazione. Si chinò sul suo collo, prendendo a segnarlo con morsi leggeri, e lasciò che le sue dita smettessero di frugare sulla superficie caldissima e sensibile della sua pelle, violandola appena per poi ritirarsi. Erano gesti sadici, per nulla dettati dal pudore, che la frustravano e la eccitavano al punto che persino il respiro si era fatto irregolare e seguiva il ritmo discontinuo di quegli sfioramenti mai abbastanza profondi.

E poi due dita dell’albino si ficcarono decise, in una mossa che le strappò un lamento sorpreso, e Kon strinse forte le cosce attorno al suo polso, che sfregava e si muoveva in avanti, lasciando che i polpastrelli bianchi la sollecitassero proprio lì dove più desiderava essere toccata.

Staccò la presa dalla sua spalla e lo intrappolò con entrambe le mani, impugnandolo saldamente mentre faceva scorrere i pollici e gli indici in un massaggio profondo e lento in maniera esasperante. Era inusuale per loro abbandonarsi a preliminari tanto graduali e leggeri, cullati com’erano dal torpore mattutino e da un sonno che non voleva abbandonarli tanto facilmente. C’era lo sguardo rosso e concentrato di Shiroten, che osservava il movimento ritmico e continuo con cui le sue dita bianche la violavano, e c’erano le occhiate liquide di Kon che seguivano attente il verso in cui i suoi polpastrelli scorrevano, sporcandosi e scivolando con sempre più insistenza.

«Ahn… per favore…».

La supplica di Kon si levò in un verso stridulo assurdamente acuto, quando in un colpo di fianchi l’albino si sfregò vicinissimo a lei. Shiroten, per tutta risposta, spalancò le dita a forbice, facendosi strada a fondo, e la pasticcera prese a guidarlo fra le sue cosce, aspettando trepidante che agisse. Con una calma più che semplicemente sadica, il ragazzo mantenne ferme le punte delle dita, costringendola ad accompagnarlo in un affondo lentissimo, che esasperava ancor di più la sensibilità già acutissima di entrambi. Voleva che lo sentisse tutto, che si ricordasse che lui era l’unico in grado di poterla soddisfare davvero. Doveva rimanerle dentro, anche dopo che se ne fosse andato, marchiarla a fuoco con un gesto che su di lei aveva ripetuto innumerevoli volte. Di tutto quello strano subbuglio che aveva provato e stava provando quella era l’unica conclusione a cui il suo cervello aveva accettato di arrivare. Quella e l’appagante sensazione di sentirsi finalmente a posto, completo, mentre le scivolava dentro fino in fondo. Era la stessa sensazione di pienezza, come di un puzzle in cui tutti i pezzi fossero stati incastrati al posto giusto, che provava la pasticcera in quell’istante, le mani saldamente premute sulle sue natiche e lo sguardo fisso in quello dell’albino.

Era così che doveva essere, era così che voleva fare sesso con lui: doveva guardare lei, doveva pensare solo a lei, anche se significava quella stretta allo stomaco e quella voglia non solo fisica di starsi accanto ogni volta che si guardavano. Si sentiva già esausta da quell’amplesso appena cominciato, che le aveva già tolto il fiato e la lucidità.

L’albino tornò a chinarsi su di lei, stringendole la vita in un abbraccio soffocante, e se la premette bene contro il petto, godendosi tutta la sensazione del rilievo dei suoi seni che si schiacciavano contro le costole. Le tolse quel po’ di respiro che ancora le restava, quando le coprì la bocca in un bacio invadente, fatto di lingua e morsi che le arrossavano le labbra, e la fece sobbalzare in una prima spinta, secca e feroce, mentre si aggiustava meglio dentro di lei.

Kon ingoiò un gemito esasperato, aggrappandosi forte alle sue spalle e inarcando la schiena per invitarlo a muoversi, ma Shiroten era assurdamente immobile, i palmi delle mani incollati alla pelle sudata delle scapole e la sua bocca bianca ancora sulla sua, impegnata a baciarla con tanta foga da farla sentire completamente riempita della sua presenza.

La pasticcera dovette premergli forte le mani contro le guance, per indurlo a staccarsi e permetterle di recuperare un minimo di fiato. I loro corpi erano così vicini che non c’era centimetro della loro pelle che fosse esposto all’aria torpida della stanza. Lo osservò, schioccandogli qualche bacio affannato fra un respiro grosso e l’altro, e ricambiò quello sguardo fisso che sembrava volersela mangiare, per quanto era affamato.

«Oh… sei così bello…» fu un pigolio tanto disperato che l’albino quasi credette di sentirla piangere e forse non era troppo lontano dalla verità. Non sapeva perché un simile, genuino e impegnativo complimento le fosse scappato dalle labbra ma non aveva la lucidità per valutare cosa dirgli e cosa tenersi per sé. E poi era vero, Shiroten Kurosaki era davvero bello, in un modo che non aveva a che fare solo col sesso, un modo che, solo a pensarci, le faceva venire da piangere fino a consumarsi e restare senza lacrime.

L’albino non sapeva cosa pensare di quel complimento che aveva ben poco a che fare con i suoi soliti apprezzamenti. Era qualcosa che lo riempiva d’orgoglio e di scomodo imbarazzo ma la sua mente era così occupata della sensazione bollente del corpo della pasticcera contro il suo che non ebbe il tempo di soffermarcisi sopra. La afferrò per i fianchi, le unghie conficcate a fondo nelle sue natiche, e le regalò un’altra spinta lenta e profonda, avvertendola tremare e gemere sulle sue labbra.

Cominciarono a muoversi a quel modo cadenzato e ogni affondo era un tentativo di costringerla a lamentarsi più forte e ogni lamento era musica per le sue orecchie. Si sentiva gratificato come non mai dall’idea di appagarla, era un fatto assolutamente nuovo e forse pericoloso ma in quel momento lo eccitava da pazzi.

«Ahn…».

Ogni sussurro contro il suo orecchio era una scarica elettrica, che scivolava giù per la schiena e lo istigava a essere più rapido e violento, per la gioia di Kon che non riusciva a staccargli gli occhi di dosso. La stava guardando come faceva sempre… meglio di come faceva sempre, non come la notte appena trascorsa. La paura di poter rovinare tutto con una parola di troppo aleggiava ancora su loro ma sembrava essersi fatta da parte in mezzo a quell’amplesso così intenso da togliere il fiato, scacciata via dalle dita di Shiroten che la stringevano forte, dalle labbra di Kon che ricoprivano l’albino di baci sempre più affannati.

Eppure non era ancora abbastanza e il ragazzo si staccò appena da lei, quel tanto da poter infilare il braccio fra i loro corpi sudati e far scivolare le dita in basso. La toccò in una pressione leggera, quel tanto da farla sussultare in maniera incoerente per quella nuova, improvvisa stimolazione. La pasticcera lanciò un gemito più acuto degli altri e l’albino insistette, cominciando a spingersi in accordo a quegli sfregamenti insistenti. Si gustava le sue smorfie di piacere, i lamenti esasperati in cui si produceva ogni volta che la sua mano si fermava, gli sguardi liquidi che gli indirizzava da sotto le palpebre socchiuse.

«Ti piace… eh…?».

Da quando era diventato così tanto importante sapere che Kon si stesse divertendo? Da quando era diventato importante non soltanto per rassicurare il suo ego ma per essere certo che alla ragazza piacesse davvero ciò che le faceva?

«Amore… sì… tantissimo…».

Kon dal canto suo sembrava non avere più fiato neanche per sussurrargli una risposta. Non c’era muscolo del suo corpo che non dolesse, il cuore palpitava impazzito e il ventre era contratto in un tale grumo di sensazioni bollenti ed elettrizzanti, che ogni spinta sembrava segnare un punto di non ritorno. Ma era il ghigno bianchissimo che l’albino le rivolgeva nel buio, mentre andava sempre più a fondo, ciò che la faceva impazzire più di tutto.

Shiroten avrebbe giocato ancora a lungo a estenuarla ma la pasticcera non aveva più la forza di resistere. Bastò che i suoi polpastrelli sfregassero un po’ di più, bastò una spinta, che arrivava in fondo più delle altre, bastò il suo sguardo rosso che non la abbandonava per un solo istante, perché Kon si sciogliesse in una contrazione più forte delle altre. Come un’onda l’eccitazione attraversò ogni centimetro del suo corpo, squassando ogni terminazione nervosa, fino a lasciarla aggrappata al corpo dell’albino, accaldata e tremante.

Il ragazzo la sentì aggrapparsi contro di lui, i capezzoli che sfregavano contro il suo petto bianco e il suo fiato caldissimo che si arrotolava in un sospiro contro il suo lobo, e si tenne forte alle sue natiche, mentre le riversava dentro ogni goccia dell’energia repressa che ancora si teneva in corpo. Era frustrante e disturbante fare sesso così, cercando il suo sguardo castano fino alla fine, sprofondato dentro il suo corpo caldo come se soltanto lì riuscisse finalmente a sentirsi a posto e in pace con tutto il mondo che lo circondava.

Le crollò addosso senza tanti complimenti, spossato da quell’amplesso che lo aveva lasciato più affamato del solito. Il suo corpo, invece, non sembrava avere più la forza di assecondare tutta quella voracità repressa e il freddo, che lo assaliva sempre una volta che aveva finito, gli ghiacciava muscoli e tendini in una miriade di aghi sottili, rendendosi fastidioso come non mai.

Si tirò dietro un lembo del lenzuolo, coprendo così anche la pasticcera, che gli si era accoccolata contro, cingendogli premurosamente la vita in un abbraccio languido. Aveva il viso sprofondato contro il collo e le sue labbra gli soffiavano sopra respiri caldi e ancora ansimanti. C’era qualcosa che avrebbe dovuto dire, lo sapeva anche lui ma non aveva alcuna intenzione di alzare la faccia, spiaccicata com’era contro il materasso.

Si limitò a borbottarglielo stancamente fra uno sbadiglio e l’altro, mentre si sistemava meglio sopra di lei, come se fosse un commento di nessuna importanza.

«Lo so che sono bello! Lo sei anche tu, sennò col cazzo che ti stavo dietro per tutto ‘sto tempo!».

Forse si era sbilanciato un po’ troppo o forse no. Aveva fatto una costatazione, semplice e piana, qualcosa che non comprometteva dire, per questo gliel’aveva buttata lì così, con tanta indifferenza. Eppure restava, quella resistenza interna che faceva digrignare i denti e gli diceva che cose simili non andavano dette ad alta voce e neanche andavano pensate, perché lo rendevano debole.

«Non… non sei costretto a dirmi le bugie solo per farmi contenta… Amore…».

La pasticcera non riusciva a gioire di quell’ultima battuta. Preferiva pensare che l’albino si stesse prendendo gioco di lei, come gli piaceva fare spesso, perché non poteva credere che si fosse spinto tanto avanti da farle addirittura un complimento “normale”, qualcosa che andava al di là di tutti i plausi alle sue arti amatorie.

«Stronzate! Figurati se ti dico una roba del genere solo per farti contenta! Mi passava per la testa e te l’ho detta. Punto!».

Kon era strana. Lui proprio non la capiva. Le diceva che era bella e quella, invece di saltargli al collo tutta complimentosa, si metteva a cavillare. Insomma, cosa le passava per la testa in quell’ultimo periodo? Perché tutta quella depressione, ora che il sesso fra loro andava tanto a gonfie vele e campavano pure sotto lo stesso tetto? Erano a disposizione l’uno dell’altra, c’era solo da far festa per una situazione tanto favorevole.

E invece no.

Lei si immalinconiva, metteva su la faccia triste… non lo sopportava e sollevò la testa, degnandosi finalmente di fissarla con la sua migliore espressione scazzata appiccicata in viso.

«Oh, ma che c’hai adesso?!».

«No, niente… è solo che… non ci sono abituata… di solito sono altre le parti di me che attirano la tua attenzione…».

Kon era rossa in volto, Shiroten stesso non faticava a capire che si vergognava enormemente, eppure non rinunciò a caricare di un velo di malizia quelle ultime parole incerte, afferrando una mano dell’albino e posandosela su un fianco, tanto per indicargli con un esempio pratico a quali parti di se stessa stava alludendo.

Quella mossa ebbe il salutare effetto di distrarre il ragazzo, che si abbandonò a un’energica palpata prima di riprendere il discorso da dove lo aveva lasciato.

«Oh, mica me lo dimentico che hai un bel culo… e delle belle tette!» esclamò convinto, sollevando l’altra mano e stringendole forte un seno.

«E anche delle belle gambe e un bel collo e una bella pancia… per non parlare della bella vista che c’è qui sotto!» la sua spiegazione proseguiva, rafforzata da morsi e carezze che toccavano tutti i posti da lui nominati, sotto lo sguardo confuso ma profondamente compiaciuto della ragazza.

«E pure una bella faccia, dai. Quindi, se hai tutto bello, sei bella pure tu, ti pare? È logico, che cazzo!».

Era un ragionamento che filava, a suo modo, ma Kon sapeva meglio di chiunque altro che Shiroten e la logica erano sempre andati poco d’accordo. Ma era necessario fargli notare quel cambiamento? La pasticcera se ne rendeva conto adesso più di prima. Il ragazzo aveva preso ad abbandonarsi a veri e propri discorsi più di quanto non avesse mai fatto. Non sapeva come si comportasse con gli altri ma dubitava che fosse un tipo loquace. Aveva sempre preferito i fatti alle parole e allora perché tutta quella lingua sciolta all’improvviso? Era sbagliato sperare che la trattasse come qualcosa di più che un semplice svago?

Era confusa ma una certezza ancora le restava: la tenace resistenza interna che la induceva a non farglielo notare. Non solo perché lui non si accorgesse che si stava lasciando andare troppo. Era lei che non lo voleva. Erano stati così bravi a far restare tutto in superficie, non era salutare mettere in mezzo sentimenti e parole troppo più grandi di loro. Avrebbe finto che quelli fossero solo momenti, ripetuti ma momenti, in cui godersi uno Shiroten meno iperattivo e più umano del solito.

Per quanto a lungo avrebbe potuto portare avanti quella pantomima non lo sapeva ma a lei piaceva vivere alla giornata e non se lo sarebbe chiesto.

«Sì, hai ragione, sono proprio stupida!» gli concesse alla fine, abbandonandosi a una risatina chioccia delle sue, di quelle che portavano allegria già soltanto per quanto erano lievi e spensierate.

L’albino sollevò un sopracciglio, non del tutto convinto. Non era così scemo da non accorgersi di quanto falsa suonasse quell’ultima esclamazione ma… chi era lui per farglielo notare? Finché Kon non avesse protestato apertamente – e sapeva che non lo avrebbe mai fatto – lui non sarebbe stato lì a interrogarsi sul perché dei suoi repentini cambi d’umore.

«E adesso fammi dormire, sono proprio stanco!» sbuffò, staccandosi di malavoglia dal suo abbraccio e abbandonandosi sul materasso al suo fianco, braccia e gambe aperte nella forma di una buffa e bianchissima stella marina.

«Amore, ma sono quasi le dieci del mattino, poi salti la colazione!» protestò in un pigolio vezzoso la ragazza, voltandosi di fianco e puntellandosi su un gomito per osservarlo meglio.

«Significa che mi prepari un pranzo più grosso!» tagliò corto l’albino, socchiudendo gli occhi e provando a ignorare le successive proteste della pasticcera. Che non arrivarono.

Stranamente Kon se ne rimase zitta a fissarlo, dalla sua posizione rilevata, prima di chinarsi e deporgli un bacio sulle labbra, lieve e un po’ inaspettato. Shiroten sobbalzò ma fu sufficientemente pronto da avvolgerle un braccio attorno alla vita e tirarsela contro, prima di aprirle la bocca quasi a forza e trascinarla in un bacio ben più carnale e usuale per entrambi.

Si voltò su un fianco e si ritrovarono stretti in un abbraccio morboso, a proseguire quel bacio profondo, lungo e incredibilmente torpido. La lingua di Shiroten sfiorava la sua e le faceva venire i brividi, mentre le sue mani continuavano a stringerla e palparla ovunque riuscissero ad arrivare. Pareva non esserci modo per staccarsi, arrivati a quel punto, neanche quando le labbra dell’albino si premettero sul suo collo, lasciandole lo spazio per respirare e allentando la tensione che sollecitava i loro corpi ormai stanchi.

«… mmm… e se ti portassi la colazione a letto…?».

Kon gli accarezzò i capelli, stringendoselo contro il collo mentre seguitava a riempirla di piccoli morsi, e gli sfiorò la fronte con le labbra in un gesto così materno da strappare persino un mezzo borbottio di approvazione all’albino.

«Poi ti devi alzare… resta qui e sta’ buona!» le intimò lui, strizzandola per la vita come un bimbo capriccioso con il suo giocattolo preferito. La sentì lasciarsi andare a una risatina paziente e approfondì la presa, quasi per dispetto.

«Amore, ma devi rimetterti in forze… sennò ti mancano le energie per continuare…» insistette, abbandonandosi a un sospiro rilassato. Era da tanto che non condivideva il suo risveglio mattutino con qualcuno. Il fatto che quella persona fosse proprio l’albino contribuiva a rendere il suo umore decisamente più allegro.

«E io che faccio, mentre tu stai a perdere tempo in cucina?».

Shiroten pareva irremovibile nelle sue pretese ma un gorgoglio sinistro proveniente dallo stomaco della ragazza lo fece sobbalzare, costringendolo a dar credito alla sua richiesta di nutrirsi.

«Beh… potresti farti una bella doccia calda e rilassarti un pochino…».

«Facciamo che _ci rilassiamo insieme_ e poi vai a prepararmi la colazione!» esclamò l’albino in un ghigno, cogliendo la palla al balzo.

«Ma Amore, così si fa ancora più tardi!».

La protesta della pasticcera si perse nel vuoto, mentre Shiroten balzava a sedere e la tirava per un polso, costringendola a inciampare fuori dalle lenzuola e seguirlo verso il bagno.

~

«Uff…».

Accovacciato sui suoi talloni, con le gambe aperte e una sigaretta fra le dita, Shiroten fumava tranquillo sul pianerottolo antistante l’appartamento della pasticcera, ignorando bellamente ogni divieto presente nel palazzo.

Un sottile filo di fumo si arrotolava sopra la sua testa, mentre i suoi occhi rossi scandagliavano lo spazio di fronte a loro con fare annoiato. Era soddisfatto dal pranzo che il suo stomaco stava ancora digerendo e da tutto il movimento che aveva fatto prima grazie alle numerose premure di Kon. Quella giornata non sarebbe potuta procedere meglio, ne era certo.

«Che cazzo è, sta puzza!?».

Una voce sgradevolmente familiare proveniente dal piano inferiore interruppe il suo momento di pace e Shiroten sollevò lo sguardo, ritrovandosi davanti uno stizzito ciuffo di capelli azzurri che avanzava nella sua direzione.

«Se parli della puzza di gatto bagnato, è la tua!».

«Vai a fanculo!».

L’albino ghignò, compiacendosi della rabbia con cui Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez calpestò i pochi gradini che ancora li separavano. La prima cosa che raggiunse il suo campo visivo da quella posizione ribassata furono un paio di consunte scarpe bianche da ginnastica, indossate da un paio di piedi troppo grandi per i suoi gusti.

«Vai ad appestare casa tua!» lo sentì tuonare e aspirò volutamente una lunga boccata di fumo, prima di sollevare il capo e buttarla verso l’alto.

«Questa è anche casa mia, adesso!» esclamò, lo sguardo rosso che spiccava in mezzo alla nebbia grigiastra del fumo e infastidiva la vista dell’altro inquilino.

«Cos’è, te la sei comprata a metà con quell’altra?!».

«Sono stato gentilmente invitato a restarci».

Con un sorriso trionfante, l’albino strinse la cicca fra le labbra e si rialzò in una poderosa spinta di reni, sprofondando le mani in tasca e rivolgendo uno sguardo faccia a faccia a quello azzurro e irato dell’altro. Cinque centimetri di differenza li separavano ma, nonostante Grimmjow fosse anche più muscoloso, Shiroten gli si parò davanti impettito, come se lo stesse sovrastando in un vero e proprio scontro frontale.

«Se capisci _cosa_ intendo!».

In una smorfia l’inquilino scoprì i denti, rivolgendogli un ringhio spazientito, prima di incrociare le braccia e fissarlo dall’alto in basso con sospetto.

«Adesso ti fai anche mantenere dalla tua amichetta? Bella dignità, ah!».

«Amichetta ci sarà tua madre! Lei è la mia donna, vedi di moderare i termini o te lo faccio fare io a calci nel culo!».

Di battutacce, sul modo di essere di Kon, Shiroten ne aveva fatte sempre fin troppe. Che all’improvviso l’allusione neanche tanto marcata dell’inquilino potesse infastidirlo tanto, suonava strano prima di tutto a lui. E non era solo colpa del fatto che quelle parole provenissero da una persona tanto odiata. Gli riusciva semplicemente insopportabile che qualcuno potesse dir male della pasticcera. Davanti a lui, per giunta!

«Sì, certo, una che ti scopi nei week-end adesso la chiami la tua donna, non prendermi per il culo!».

Grimmjow era ormai partito in quarta. La novità non gli garbava affatto. Fosse anche solo per una questione d’orgoglio, era assurdo che quell’albino sconclusionato fosse riuscito a occupare un tal posto di rilievo nella vita della vicina di casa.

«Te lo ripeto una e una sola volta: fatti i cazzi tuoi! E se ti fai vedere su questo pianerottolo una volta di troppo, ti faccio pentire di essere venuto al mondo».

L’idea di pernottare in quell’appartamento per un lasso di tempo considerevolmente lungo diveniva sempre più concreta nella sua mente. Ora che si ritrovava a fronteggiare l’odiato rivale di fronte alla porta di quella casa, con i pugni pronti a colpire e il suo peggior ghigno stampato in faccia, qualsiasi altro dubbio legato alle paturnie di Kon passò in secondo piano. Non gliene fregava nulla di quanti problemi sarebbero potuti nascere, se quella relazione fosse continuata: restava il fatto che nessuno doveva intromettersi.

«Mi stai minacciando?!».

Grimmjow era testardo e non si faceva scoraggiare facilmente ma doveva ammettere che di persone capaci di emanare una tale aura omicida attorno a sé ne aveva incontrate davvero poche. Forse non aveva paura ma non poté fare a meno di chiedersi per _cosa_ stesse continuando a litigare tanto aspramente. Più che di Kon, sembrava importargli soltanto di tener testa a Shiroten e vincerlo a ogni costo. Ma valeva davvero la pena, visto quale sarebbe stato il premio finale, se mai lo avesse riconquistato?

«No, ti sto facendo una promessa! Stai lontano da Kon, sono stato chiaro?!».

L’albino non aveva dubbi, invece. Da quella porta non si sarebbe schiodato anche a costo di scontrarsi contro quell’ammasso di muscoli. Era diventata una questione di principio, tanto più ora che conosceva i trascorsi del ragazzo dai capelli azzurri con la pasticcera. Aveva avuto la sua occasione e lei aveva scelto qualcun altro. Aveva scelto lui e quel particolare bastava a mettergli in corpo tanta energia da fronteggiare qualsiasi energumeno gli si parasse davanti.

«Oh, facciamo i grandi con le minacce! Abbassa la cresta, straccetto, della _tua donna_ non me ne fotte un cazzo!».

Non era una ritirata, a Grimmjow piaceva vederla in una maniera diversa. Stavano contendendosi qualcuno che in quel momento neanche era presente, qualcuno che poteva benissimo averli sentiti litigare ma restava opportunamente defilato nell’ombra. Qualcuno a cui di lui non era mai importato abbastanza per tornare a riprenderselo. Se gli aveva preferito quel bastardo albino, problemi suoi e del suo cattivissimo gusto. Non aveva intenzione di impicciarsi dei loro affari per un istante di più.

«Amore… ma cosa succede?».

Quasi richiamata dai loro pensieri, Kon apparve nel vano della porta, per ritrovarsi davanti lo spettacolo dei due ragazzi in procinto di darsele di santa ragione. Shiroten aveva afferrato l’inquilino per la maglietta e Grimmjow pareva sul punto di tirargli un ceffone, la mano già sollevata per aria.

Sembrava il classico duello fra due contendenti per conquistare l’amore di una bella dama, Kon avrebbe quasi voluto sbattere le mani estasiata, pur riconoscendo persino lei l’inopportunità della cosa. Era come trovarsi sul set di un film, peccato che lì nessuno avesse una sceneggiatura in mano e la sicurezza che il lieto fine sarebbe stato davvero così scontato.

«Niente, torna dentro! A Grimmjow non piace che si fumi sul pianerottolo, lui è un bravo cittadino onesto, sai!» tagliò corto l’albino, pronunciando il nome dell’inquilino come se scottasse sulla punta della lingua.

«Sei tu che mi appesti le scale, stronzo!».

Grimmjow lo spintonò via sbrigativamente, per poi superarlo e imboccare la rampa di scale senza indugi. Abbondò di sguardi omicidi, nel congedarsi dall’albino, ma non degnò di un briciolo d’attenzione la ragazza, come se neanche avesse calcolato la sua presenza.

Il silenzio calò su di loro per qualche istante e Kon lo ruppe con un imbarazzatissimo colpo di tosse, prima di voltarsi nella direzione dell’albino e farlo sobbalzare, tanto acuto fu il tono della sua esclamazione.

«Amore! Ma non c’era bisogno di venire sul pianerottolo per fumare! Lo sai che puoi farlo sul divano, senza problemi!».

Shiroten ringraziò il cielo che Kon fosse così stupida da non capire o che fingesse di esserlo. Non gli interessava, l’importante era che non stesse lì a fare domande di cui nessuno di loro sentiva la necessità, in quel momento.

«Sì ma poi tu mi sculetti attorno, mi distrai e io non fumo più!» la prese in giro, spingendola verso l’interno della casa.

«Prometto di non sculettare troppo, allora!» replicò Kon in una risatina chioccia e si voltò, afferrandolo per un polso e tirandoselo dietro.

«Oh no, quello non devi mai smettere di farlo!».

Il mozzicone ormai spento della sigaretta finì sul pavimento, dimenticato a disfarsi in cenere fra le fibre spesse dello zerbino insieme a tutte le questioni che l’albino e la pasticcera avevano lasciato in sospeso, sperando che bastasse chiudersi la porta alle spalle per impedire che rientrassero da qualche spiraglio rimasto incautamente aperto.


End file.
